Mi Pequeño Regalo
by CupcakeKitten21
Summary: Katherine Beckett & Richard Castle tienen una relación solida, ¿Que pasaría si en medio de su felicidad apareciera Alexis la hija recién nacida del escritor ¿Podría Kate llevar la carga de criar a una pequeña que no es suya? / Denle una oportunidad.
1. Alexis

**1**

Eran apenas las 3:00 de la madrugada cuando Katherine Beckett abrió los ojos de golpe, el llanto desgarrador de su pequeña logro captar por completo su atención, con rápidos movimientos se puso la bata y pantuflas para subir las escaleras de 2 en 2, eran esos momentos en los cuales se lamentaba no poder dormir en la segunda planta del loft. Cuando por fin estuvo en la puerta de la recamara no lo pensó 2 veces, se acercó hasta la cuna y ahí estaba su pequeña con sus grandes _ojitos azules_ llenos de lágrimas, cuando la pequeña vio a Kate hizo un puchero el cual derritió el corazón de la detective, estiro sus bracitos lo más que pudo para alcanzar a la mujer quien sonreía al verla, con sumo cuidado la joven metió una mano bajo cabecita de la pequeña y con la otra sostuvo sus piernitas.

—_Hola hermosa_ — La detective beso la frente de la pequeña — No llores más mi amor, aquí estoy — Se balanceo de un lado al otro para calmar el llanto de la niña — ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? — Pregunto dulcemente mientras besaba la punta de la pequeña nariz de la niña quien había parado de llorar al escuchar la voz de la mujer — Ven, vamos a la cama — Limpio las mejillas de la pequeña quien tomo uno de los dedos de la detective y lo envolvió con una de sus pequeñas manitas —

"_Kate…cariño ¿Qué pasa?" _se escuchó en la plan baja del loft, su novio la buscaba supo instantáneamente, pudo percibir la angustia en su voz, en cuestión de segundos el hombre ya se encontraba a su lado revisando a la pequeña de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Qué tiene? Kate, por favor háblame — La mujer sonrió al ver la angustia de su novio — ¿Qué tiene? —

—Cálmate Rick — Susurro al ver que la pequeña comenzaba a cerrar sus ojitos — Solo se despertó, nos extraña — murmuro besando la manita de la niña — No quise despertarte — Beso los labios del chico — Quería llevarla abajo con nosotros — dijo mirando a la pequeña mientras sonreía —

—Oh — murmuro — Ya veo — coloco el brazo alrededor de la cintura de la mujer — Ven, vamos a la cama, tú tienes que madrugar — La detective suspiro sabiendo que él tenía razón, comenzó a caminar directo a la cuna cuando sintió que la agarraban del brazo suavemente — No cariño, trae a _Alexis_. — La detective sonrió emocionada —

—Vamos — Con una mano sostuvo a la niña y con la otra atrajo al hombre para besar sus labios — Gracias — murmuro aun pegada a su boca —

Al llegar a la recamara Kate le entrego a la pequeña a Rick quien esperaba paciente a que su novia acomodara la cama para así recostarse y continuar descansado, pasados 15 minutos por fin estuvo listo todo, Rick recostó a la niña con mucho cuidado ya que con cualquier movimiento podía despertase, Kate sonrió al ver la maniobras que utilizo el chico para realizar algo tan sencillo.

—Listo — dijo el chico suspirando mientras estiraba sus músculos — Ven a aquí — se giró para poder mirar a la chica que estaba recostada a su lado sonriendo — Sabes que te quiero ¿no? — murmuro —

—Lo se _cariño_ — respondió la chica, quien comenzó a acercase a el de poco en poco, dejando a la niña de ojos azules en medio de ellos un poco aplastada — Te quiero — susurro, durante unos minutos estuvieron contemplándose en silencio, los penetrantes ojos azules del joven siempre la lograban sacar de ese mundo y transportarla a uno donde solo existían ellos 3. Mientras esperaba la llegada de Morfeo comenzó a recordar el día en el cual sus vidas cambiaron para siempre.

**xxx**

— ¡RICHARD CASTLE! — Grito la mujer de ojos avellana mientras se ponía los zapatos — ¡Te puedes levantar ya! — El hombre murmuro algo inentendible mientras despegaba la cara de la almohada — ¡Oh vamos! Son las 10:00AM es tardísimo — se acercó hasta la cama y tiro al hombre de los pies — Digo, está bien que seas escritor pero ten un poco de responsabilidad, no te puedes pasar todo el día en la cama — Suspiro — Lo que daría yo por estar en tu lugar, pero no estoy aquí a punto de irme al trabajo —

—Cariño, por favor — volvió a decir pegado a la almohada — Es muy temprano —

— ¡Dios Rick! Eres insoportable en las mañanas — Salió molesta de la recamara, dando un portazo —

Cuando estuvo en la sala resoplo al ver el desorden que estaba hecho, las camisas tiradas de su novio por todos lados por no decir de la cocina la cual estaba llena de trastes sucios, parecía que no habían hecho la limpieza en años, le escribió una nota a Rick dejándole en claro que quería limpio todo para cuando regresara, cogió uno de los termos limpios, preparo un poco de café, lo invirtió en el recipiente acto seguido le dio un sorbo comprobando que había quedado como quería, suspiro al sentir el sabor de la sustancia en su boca no había duda el café hacia sus mañanas aún mejores, tomo sus llaves checo que no dejaba nada, se dirigió a la puerta con pasos apresurados se le hacía tarde y sus compañeros se molestarían por hacerlos esperar, cuando abrió la puerta se quedó estática, enfrente de ella estaba una mujer pelirroja la cual murmuraba entre sollozos "_perdón_" en los brazos tenia a una pequeña de algunos días de nacida, sin decir nada más la pelirroja le entrego a la pequeña a Katherine quien no decía ni una palabra.

—_Dios_ — dijo llorando la pelirroja — _Dile a Richard que la cuide bien_ — sollozo — Que _nuestra hija_ merece un futuro mejor — Aquellas palabras le cayeron con balde de agua fría a la detective quien miro a la pequeña — _Mierda, yo…yo soy muy joven para ser madre, no podría hacerme cargo de ella, no tengo nada que ofrecerle, estoy sola en este mundo_ — La pelirroja se limpió las mejillas, se deshizo de la pañalera que llevaba dejándola a los pies de Kate quien permanecía inmóvil en la puerta — _Cuídala, por favor_ — Sin decir nada más se dio la media vuelta, dejando a Kate sin palabras, cuando quiso reaccionar la mujer ya no estaba no había ningún rastro de ella —

— _¿Quién era? _— Richard había salido de la habitación con el cabello alborotado. Kate lo miro confundida — ¿Qué pasa? — Se acercó a ella al verla en shock — _Cariño_ — Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo percatarse la pequeña que Kate tenía en brazos —

—_Tu hija_ — Murmuro Katherine — Una mujer apareció en la puerta, estaba llorando — comenzó a relatar — me entrego a…— señalo con la mirada a la pequeña — me dijo que la niña merecía algo mejor, que ella estaba muy joven para ser madre, que tu podrías darle lo que ella no podía, tu..._su padre_ — El escritor no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo la mujer, se acercó hasta los sillones para dejarse caer —

— _¡Dios mío!_ — Murmuro mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos — No puede ser cierto, no puede estar pasando —

—Pues está pasando — dijo una mujer con voz fuerte desde las escaleras — Y tienes que hacerte cargo, no puedes dejar a esta criatura sola — Rick la miro extrañado —

— _¡Madre!_ Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que esta niña sea mía — dijo en susurros —

—No me vengas con esas cosas, haz memoria te puedo apostar que antes de conocer a Katherine tuviste muchas aventuras así que piensa — Su madre estaba segura, miraba a Rick a los lejos con desaprobación como, como podía decir esas cosas, justo en ese momento la pequeña comenzó a removerse entre los brazos de la detective, un quejido salió de su boquita minutos después un llanto el cual indicaba que tenía hambre —

—_Meredith _— Murmuro Richard —

— ¿Qué dices? — dijo su novia mientras se balanceaba de un lado al otro intentando calmar a la niña —

—La mujer…la mujer que vino ¿Cómo era? — pregunto —

—Ahora, ahora no Rick — dijo preocupada — ¡Martha! — Llamo a la mujer que aún se encontraba en las escaleras admirando la escena — ¿Qué tiene? —

—Calmada chica — bajo con paso lento, se acercó hasta la detective — Tiene hambre — sonrió al decirlo — A ver niño — miro a su hijo quien aún no asimilaba la noticia — Busca, busca ahí en la pañalera — hizo algunas señas con las manos —

— ¿Qué pañalera? — pregunto nervioso, Martha rodeo los ojos mientras señalaba el bulto tirado en la puerta del loft — Ahí debe tener todo lo necesario, tráelo — Rick se levantó inseguro — ¡Pero apúrate chico! — Una vez con la pañalera en manos comenzó a buscar lo que su madre le indicaba, se dirigieron a la cocina prepararon la formula, tardaron varios minutos pero por fin estaba lista, Martha murmuro un "_vamos llévasela, mientras yo limpio este desastre_" — Kate…aquí esta — La mujer abrió los ojos como plato —

—Yo…yo nunca he alimentado a un bebe Martha — dijo angustiada el llanto de la bebe haba puesto sus nervios de punta —

—Oh cariño, siempre hay una primera vez, solo ponle un babero, sacude el biberón para que los restos de la formula no queden pegados en la parte de abajo del recipiente, después solo introdúcelo en su boquita, ella hará todo el trabajo — La mujer sonrió, mientras la detective moría de angustia —

Verde avellana y azul se encontraron, se sentaron al mismo tiempo en el sillón, Katherine hizo todo lo que Martha le indico, Richard le entrego la formula con nerviosismo, se pegó un poco más a su novia para admirar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la pequeña comenzó a succionar el líquido con rapidez. Lo cual logro sacar una sonrisa a la detective.

—Calmada pequeña — con un poco de duda deslizo su dedo de camera delicada sobre la mejilla de la pequeña, justo en ese momento la niña tomo su dedo entre sus manitas, abrió sus ojitos lentamente para dar paso a unos hermosos ojos azules los cuales la miraron detenidamente, algo en el corazón de la detective hizo "_clic_", había creado un lazo con la pequeña, por no decir Richard aquellos ojos era la confirmación que esperaba aquella niña era _suya_ no podía dejarla aunque eso significara el fin de su relación con Katherine, la miro y se sorprendió la mujer miraba con adoración a la pequeña quien solo la veía a ella sin soltar su dedo — Oh dios — murmuro por fin — Tiene tus ojos Rick — exclamo emocionada, Martha la madre de Richard admiraba la escena desde las escaleras había terminado de limpiar y se dirigía de nuevo a su recamara, era momento de dejarlos a solas —

—Si — murmuro pegándose a la chica, mientras besaba su hombro — Escucha — comenzó a decir, la chica lo miro con una sonrisa — _Esta es mi hija_ — miro a la pequeña, quien aún tomaba su formula — Yo…te entendere si tu no quieres seguir más en esto — hizo una seña entre ellos 2 — Sé que esta pequeña no es tu responsabilidad, que lo que teníamos planeado juntos ya no…, pero ella es mía Kate…no puedo dejarla — Aquellas palabras sacaron una sonrisa a la detective —

—Ey, ey… — murmuro en tono dulce — Escucha…entre mis planes no está dejarte — se acercó más a él, pegando su frente a la de él chico, sin dejar de cuidar a la niña — Nuestros planes siguen en pie, esto — miro a la niña sonriente — No cambia nada, al contrario es un sueño mas — suspiro — Si tú quieres y estás de acuerdo, me gustaría criar junto a ti a esta pequeñita — Beso la frente de la niña con cuidado lo cual dejo a Rick sorprendido, la detective la miro de nuevo — Pero si no estar de acuerdo lo entenderé, como me dijiste hace unos momentos esta niña es tuya y tienes todo el derecho de decidir sobre ella…— No pudo continuar hablando ya que los labios de Richard atraparon por completo los suyos en un beso lleno de ternura —

—Te quiero — murmuro aun pegado a su boca —

— ¿Eso es un sí? — Dijo sonriente la detective —

— ¡Por supuesto! — Dijo emocionado — _Alexis_ tendrá a la mejor madre del mundo —

— _¿Alexis?_ — Pregunto curiosa — ¿así le pondrás? —

— ¿No te gusta? — Pregunto nervioso — Podemos buscar otros nombre, no sé el que te parezca a ti será perfecto —

—Cariño, es perfecto, Alexis es perfecto — murmuro mirando a la pequeña, quien ya estaba profundamente dormida, desprendió el babero, le quito el biberón de la boquita dejándole asentado en la mesita acto seguido se deshizo del gorro que cubría su cabecita dejando al descubierto los diminutos cabellos rojizos que la cubrían — _oh_… — murmuro — Tiene su cabello — dijo en susurro— Tiene el cabello de _Meredith_ — Richard miro a la pequeña y vio lo evidente — Cuéntame sobre ella —

—El hombre se aclaró la garganta — _La conocí unos meses antes que a ti _— hizo mueca — _Tuvimos una relación fugaz ya sabes unos días de sexo desenfrenado _— Kate hizo una mueca indicándole que no eran necesarios los detalles — Lo siento — murmuro — _En esos días me llamaron de la editorial informándome que necesitaban para ya mi nuevo libro terminado, me exigieron que regresara a NY, quise despedirme de Meredith pero nunca la localice, al llegar aquí continúe con mi vida…hasta que te conocí _— Dijo sonriente — Aun no entiendo como supo donde vivía, como localizarme—

—Cariño eres un escritor de Best-Sellers, es fácil localizarte — Sonrió — Dímelo a mí — murmuro —

—Bueno tu eres detective corazón, tienes tus fuentes — murmuro acercándose más a ella para besar sus labios —

—No entiendo cómo pudo dejarla — comenzó Kate a decir cuando cambiaba a la pequeña de un brazo a otro — Yo…yo no podría, mira a este angelito —

—Sus razones tendrá, no la justifico — suspiro — Pero no sabes cuan agradecido estoy por que decidiera traernos a Alexis aquí, con nosotros — Kate sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras —

— ¿Quieres cargarla? — Richard la miro lleno de pánico — ¡Dios Rick! No tengas miedo, pon los brazos así — le mostro como los tenia mientras sostenía a la pequeña Alexis — ¿Listo? — El escritor asintió nervioso, mientras la chica le pasaba a la pequeña — ¡Ya está! — Cuando Rick tuvo por fin a la niña entre sus brazos una sensación inexplicable invadió su pecho, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas, sabía que eran de emoción, de alegría, la dicha de poder decir que era padre era inexplicable — Oh cariño — susurro Beckett mientras se acercaba a él y besaba su mejilla —

**xxx**

— ¡Buenos días cielo! — Murmuro la detective mientras cogía a la niña de la cama, Rick aún permanecía dormido con la cara pegada almohada — Dios, tu padre no cambia — Hacia unas horas que recién habían ido a buscar a la pequeña a su recamara ya que su llanto les partía el corazón — ¡Felices 6 meses mi amor! — Beso las mejillas de la niña causando que unas risitas salieran de la boquita de Alexis — Despertemos a papa — dijo sonriente — ¡Buenos días cariño! — dijo besando su mejilla de manera repetitiva, logrando que el escritor sonriera —

—Buenos días — murmuro con voz ronca — ¡Hola princesa! — Dijo alegre al ver a su pequeña en brazos de la detective — ¡Felices 6 mese calabaza! — Tomo a la pequeña en brazos, para llenarla de besos, logrando que la niña riera de manera prolongada, la puso en la cama y comenzó a besar sus pancita para hacerla reír más y más, Katherine admiraba la escena alegre, aquella era su familia….


	2. Mamá

_Confieso que no me esperaba la buena aceptacion que tuvo la historia, 9 followers, 3 favoritos & 4 reviews(?) ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Aquí el segundo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado, no olviden dejar sus reviews me gustaria saber que piensan de la historia y que les gustaria que pasara. _

_Nota: {Hubo un salto en el tiempo, Alexis ya cuenta con 6 meses por eso comienzana balbucear, de ahi el nombre del capitulo.} _

* * *

><p><span><strong>2<strong>

—_Ma…Ma…Mamá_ — Balbuceo la pequeña Alexis mientras la detective le daba su natilla en una sillita especial para bebes —

— ¡Dios mío! — Grito la mujer de cabellos rojizos desde la sala — ¡Richard! ¡Richard! — Llamo a su hijo quien se encontraba escribiendo — Alexis ha hablado — Se escucharon los pasos apresurados del escritor, mientras encendía su cámara de video, tenía que grabar ese momento tan único —

— ¿Qué ha dicho? — Pregunto ansioso — Díganme —Mientras buscaba un buen ángulo para capturar el momento —

—Ha dicho "_mamá_" — repitió la mujer emocionada, Richard dejo de grabar para fijarse en el rostro de su novia, quien permanecía callada y estática sin saber que decir o hacer —

—Mi amor — Se acercó a ella para tomar su mano y besarla — Te ha dicho _mamá _— Fue entonces cuando la detective miro a su novio quien se encontraba sentado justo al lado de ella con ojos aguados, las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas mientras sonreía — oh cariño — beso su frente —

—Hermosa —murmuro Kate con la voz cortada — Ven aquí — la mujer saco a la pequeña de la sillita donde estaba para abrazarle y llenar de besos sus mejillas — Rick — Se acercó a su novio y besos sus labios de manera tierna —

—A ver calabaza — tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos — Di "papá" "pa….pa" — Katherine rio ante la insistencia de su novio —

—Oh vamos Castle, no la presiones — Le quito a la pequeña — Aún es muy chiquita para que hable — Rick hizo un puchero en señal de tristeza —

—Pero a ti ya te dijo _mamá_, yo quiero que me diga _papá _— Martha rodeo los ojos en señal de burla, mientras Katherine reía ante tal gesto — ¿Qué? Estoy celoso —

—Rick pareces un niñato — Comento la detective divertida —

— ¡Claro! Como a ti ya te dijo mamá — Kate miro a la pequeña sonriente —

— ¡Ya! ¡Ya! — Suspiro — Me tengo que ir a trabajar — Se acercó a Rick mientras le entregaba a la pequeña Alexis — Regreso para la cena —

— ¿Nuevo caso? — Comento su novio mientras jugaba con la pequeña —

—Si — hizo una mueva evidenciando su tristeza — Te veo en unas horas — Se acercó de nuevo al escritor para depositar un beso en sus labios, miro a la pequeña quien estiro los bracitos indicándole que la cargara mientras esta veía a su madre con sus hermosos ojos azules —

—_Mamá_ — Volvió a pronunciar la pequeña esta vez con más claridad, logrando que la detective cediera a su deseo de cargarla y llenarla de besos —

—Mamá se tiene que ir cielo — La pequeña miraba detenidamente a la mujer mientras esta le hablaba de manera maternal —Te quiero — Beso de nuevo la frente de la bebe y se la entregó a su padre — ¡No vemos en un rato! — Grito antes de salir dejando al escritor completamente solo con la pequeña —

Al llegar a la comisaria los detectives Javier Esposito y Kevin Ryan esperaban impacientes a su compañera quien llego con una sonrisa radiante a la escena del crimen.

—Perdón por la tardanza — Comento la mujer mientras se ponían los guantes especiales para analizar el lugar —

—Oh, no te preocupes — Comento el joven Esposito — Sabemos que tienes que despedirte de la pequeña Alexis y de paso a tu querido "Rick" — Dijo imitando la voz de la detective quien le lanzo una mirada fulminante —

—Javi deja a la señora Castle en paz — Añadió conteniendo la risa el detective Ryan — Ok! Ok! Lo siento — Beckett negaba con la cabeza tal escena, no podía creer el grado de tonterías que podían decir sus compañeros, se dirigió hasta su amiga/compañera la Médico Forense Lanie Parish quien la observaba a los lejos divertida —

—Muy bien Lanie que tenemos…—

Durante el resto de la mañana el chico escritor estuvo al cuidado de su pequeña, fue todo un reto lograrla dormir pero al final lo consiguió, decidió que era tiempo de adelantar un poco más su nuevo libro ya que el plazo de entrega se vencería dentro de una semana, le faltan apenas 2 capítulos para finalizarlo pero con tantas preocupaciones durante las últimas semanas la inspiración era inexistente en un parte de horas sus dedos no dejaron de teclear las palabras que su cerebro le dictaba para continuar su historia llena de romance, drama, acción y por supuesto el tono de humor que lo caracterizaba, suspiro cuando vio finalizada su creación, releyó el capítulo unas 4 veces para estar completamente seguro de haber plasmado sus ideas.

—Bye, bye chicos — Dijo la detective mientras se ponía su elegante abrigo y se dirigía al elevador. Había sido un día agotador, ahora lo único que quería era llegar a casa, darse una larga ducha mientras tomaba una copa de vino para después dormir a su pequeña y descansar en los brazos de su novio el cual la esperaba como todas las noches con una sonrisa y una nueva anécdota que contar. El camino para llegar a casa se le hizo eterno, eran apenas las 8:00 PM, pero para ella era tardísimo, realmente estaba cansada, había madrugado por razones obvias, lo cual al final del día la dejaba exhausta.

Al llegar al loft el olor a café recién hecho la hizo suspirar, su chico la esperaba con su taza de café como todas las noches, le conocía demasiado bien sabia que era una de las cosas que adoraba, una vez dentro lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar su bolso tirado y dirigirse a su novio quien se encontraba en la cocina con una taza en la mano y llenarlo de besos, le había extrañado, las horas que pasaba lejos de él se le hacían eternas, pero al final obtenía su recompensa, Richard coloco la taza en la mesa, Kate lo había tomado por sorpresa pero le había recibido gustoso, posiciono una de sus manos en la cintura de la detective, mientras que la otra la puso en la nuca de ella para profundizar el beso que ella había comenzado. Estuvieron así durante un par de minutos hasta que la falta de aire finalmente los separo, Kate le regalo una dulce sonrisa mientras pegaba su frente a la de él murmurando un "_Te extrañe demasiado_" mientras besaba de nuevo sus labios, logrando que Richard sonriera orgulloso y susurrara un "_yo también_" mientras veía esos hermosos ojos color verde avellana que lo miraban con adoración. Amaba a su novia y no había un día en el cual no le agradeciera a la vida por traerla a su vida aunque las circunstancias hubiesen sido poco comunes, Katherine simplemente tomo su mano y lo arrastro junto con ella hasta el sofá, primero se sentó el y después ella acurrándose a su lado mientras la abrazaba y besaba su cabello el cual como siempre olía a cerezas, sin poderlo evitar su mente viajo unos meses atrás para recordar el día en el cual conoció _al amor de su vida_.

**xxx**

La lluvia caía a cantaros por toda la ciudad, Kate suspiro alivia… aquella lluvia había parado por completo uno de los incendios más trágicos de NY logrando salvar miles de vidas, los bomberos habían requerido de la ayuda de la NYPD por cuestión de trámites y en caso de que el incendio hubiese sido provocado, el capitán Montgomery había asignado a un grupo de detectives entre ellos Kate al área. Tras aquel giro inesperado, lo único que tuvieron que hacer fue esperar y realizar las anotaciones correspondientes de lo sucedido, La detective incluso abrazo a uno de sus compañeros ante la alegría de saber que nada había pasado a mayores, decidió que no quería quedarse ahí parada solo a observar como ayudaban a la gente, con paso decidido se introdujo en aquel edificio ahora en ruinas para socorrer a las personas que aún estaban dentro. Se había encontrado con una señora de algunos 85 años en un rincón, le había costado bastante convencerla de que era seguro salir, que no pasaba nada pero lo consiguió, al cabo de unos minutos que parecieron horas logro salir victoriosa con la mujer quien le agradeció repetitivamente dándole un beso en la mejilla. Lo que Katherine no sabía es que a lo lejos, un chico de cabello castaño, alto, de tez blanca y unos maravillosos ojos azules la observaba fascinado. Fue gracias a ese pequeño detalle que el encuentro de produjo cambiando su vida para siempre.

—La detective caminaba a paso lento disfrutando de la lluvia, era inigualable esa sensación de las gotas mojando su rostro, refrescándola que no quería perdérsela por nada del mundo — Disculpa — Aquella voz la saco de sus pensamientos y detuvo su caminata para girarse y encontrarse con aquel joven quien sostenía su placa en la mano — Yo…se te ha caído esto en el trascurso — Señalo el objeto con la mirada —

—Pero que descuidada soy — Kate sonrió apenada, logrando que el joven quedara maravillado con ella — Muchas gracias…— Lo miro esperando una respuesta—

—Tras largos segundos de espera el chico finalmente reacciono — Richard, Richard Castle — sonrió—

—El escritor — dijo emocionada en voz baja— Muchas gracias Sr. Castle — tomo la placa y la guardo en su abrigo ya empapado —

—Oh, no, no, solo Rick o Castle — dijo apenado — El trabajo que ha hecho allí es admirable — Kate lo miro sorprendida, ese joven tenía una mirada que la dejaba sin habla. — Digo, fue muy sorprendente —

— ¿Estuv…—Castle le lanzo una mirada de "Ya sabes" — ¿Estuviste ahí? — Aquella pregunta tomo desprevenido a Rick —

— ¿Qué? No, no, yo solo estaba pasando cuando vi el suceso, fui quien llamo a los bomberos — Respondió orgulloso —Pero lo que yo he hecho no es nada comparado con el trabajo que han realizado ustedes allá — Se giró señalando el edificio —

—Oh, buenos pues muchas gracias Castle — Rio — Incluso tú hiciste un gran trabajo llamando a los bomberos — Dijo sonriente — Pero bueno…me tengo que ir se me hace tarde…— La detective se giró dispuesta a continuar con su camino pero esta vez más sonriente y satisfecha —

—Oye — El joven le agarro suavemente del brazo logrando que la chica se girara de nuevo hacia el — No me dijiste tu nombre — Castle rio nervioso —

—Oh si, Katherine, Katherine Beckett —

—Muchos gusto Kate — La detective sonrió —

—Mucho gusto Castle —

Durante los siguientes días le fue inevitable al chico escritor no pensar en aquella mujer que por supuesto había dejado una gran marca en él, nunca había estado tan fascinado con alguien como con ella, fue una tarde fría cuando el chico salió a caminar por las calles de NY respirando ese aire tan puro que solo su ciudad podía ofrecerle cuando sucedió, fue como si estuviesen destinados a encontrarse, paso tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo de pensar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la camisa del escritor se encontraba completamente mojada por aquel liquido caliente y frente a el aquella mujer de ojos color avellana murmurando repetidamente "_perdón_".

—_Discúlpame, por favor, yo, yo, yo no te vi, perdón_ — Mientras limpian con algunas servilletas que llevaba en la mano la camisa del chico —

—Ey, calmada — Rick cogió la mano de la mujer — Fue un accidente — En ese momento por primera vez desde su inesperado encuentro la detective se tomó el tiempo de mirar a su "victima" —

—_Tú_…— Murmuro con sorpresa la detective, mientras dirigía la miraba hasta sus manos que aún permanecían juntas — _Richard Castle_ — susurro — _¡Dios, lo siento tanto!_ — Volvió a decir, mientras se soltaba lentamente de su agarre — Mira cómo te deje — lo miro nuevamente, el hombre era un desastre, la mitad de su camisa estaba completamente manchada, sus zapatos salpicados y ni que decir de sus manos, estaban pegajosas debido al contacto que tuvo con el liquido — _Perdóname, dios, que vergüenza, estaba tan apurada que no me fije, dios, lo siento_ —

—Richard rio ante la angustia que la detective demostraba — Fue un accidente Kate — la tomo suavemente de los hombros —Calmada, no pasa nada —

—Qué vergüenza, si tan solo me hubiese fijado — Se lamentó de nueva cuenta —

—Ey, ya calmada, en serio, no pasa nada — susurro gentilmente — Yo también venia distraído, calmada — sonrió —

—En un acto lleno de inocencia la detective cubrió su rostro con las manos, logrando que el escritor se enterneciera — Lo siento — volvió a murmurar —

—Mira, hagamos algo, te invito a comer — Comento sonriente, la detective lo miro con sorpresa — No puedes decir que no, es para que te perdone — La detective sonrió, sabía que aquella solo era una excusa para invitarla a salir y para qué negarlo a ella le gustaba ese hombre, desde la primera vez que lo vio quedo impresionada, era un secreto a voces entre su familia pero era más que evidente era una terrible fan de sus libros — ¿Qué dices?

—De acuerdo — Acepto gustosa — De hecho este es mi descanso, así que tengo tiempo, tu escoges — Richard se sorprendió ante a respuesta de la joven quien lo miraba curiosa —

—No te arrepentirás, conozco un lugar buenísimo — Rick la tomo de la mano —

—Ya me imagino, un lujoso restaurant ¿no es así? — Pregunto curiosa — Digo, siento un famoso escritor de Best-Sellers debes estar acostumbrado a lujos — El joven la miro extrañado —

— ¿Conoces…conoces mis libros? — Pregunto emocionado, sin darse cuenta, la detective se había aferrado fuertemente al brazo del escritor —

—Digo, soy una fan de las buenas historias y hay que aceptarlo tú no escribes tan mal, logras captar por completo mi atención con tu escritura — Comento —

—Eres una fan — Añadió orgulloso, la detective simplemente rodeo los ojos, estaba conociendo una faceta de Richard Castle que definitivamente le gustaba —

—Digamos que si — Respondió como si nada, lo que quedaba de trayecto platicaron sobre cosas banales, cuando llegaron a su destino la detective quedo sorprendida, delante de ella se encontraba un puesto de "hot dogs" según Castle "_Muy bueno, no te arrepentirás_" —

—Me dijiste que estabas en tu descanso, me imagino que no puedes tardar, por eso escogí este lugar — Comento acercándose al señor que atendía, ordenando 2 para llevar — La próxima vez prometo llevarte a un lugar más "exclusivo" — "_La próxima vez_" Aquellas palabras quedaron en la mente de la joven detective, ¿había sido tan obvia? Pero de algo estaba segura, Richard Castle tenía razón, no iba a perderse la oportunidad de salir por segunda vez con el escritor —

Se sentaron en una de las bancas cerca del puesto, Katherine fue la primera en dar un gran mordisco a su hot dog, alentada por Castle quien la miraba sonriente, la chica cerro los ojos para disfrutar el delicioso sabor del alimento, al término murmuro un "_dios, tenías razón_" logrando que el escritor soltaron una sonora carcajada, estuvieron disfrutando de su mutua compañía durante una larga hora en la cual las risas no se hicieron esperar, estar junto al escritor era un verdadero placer, lo tenía todo, era entretenido, divertido, agradable de ver, sencillamente perfecto.

—Dios, se me hace tarde — Señalo la detective mirando su reloj, mientras se levantaba de la banca— Tengo que irme —

— ¿Te volveré a ver? — Pregunto el joven —

—Oh, por supuesto — Respondió sonriente la ojiverde —

— ¿Cuándo? — Pregunto impaciente —

—Pronto — dio por finalizada la conversación, cuando estuvo a punto de irse, el escritor la detuvo, lentamente se fue acercando hasta a ella provocando que la respiración de la detective se volviera rápida, los labios del escritor estaban tan cerca de los suyos que por un momento pensó que se desmayaría, fue entonces cuando estos se desviaron y reposaron en su mejilla.

—Hasta pronto — Sin más que decir Richard se dio la media vuelta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejando a la detective sin palabras, aquella mujer le gustaba y estaba completamente seguro de que la volvería a ver.

**xxx**

— ¿En qué piensas cariño? — La dulce voz de su novia lo saco de sus pensamientos —

—Richard la miro detenidamente antes de responder, aún estaban en el sofá acurrucados, ahora la taza de café de la detective se encontraba vacía en su pequeña mesita — En el día en que nos conocimos — Sonrió — El día en que llegaste a mi vida —

— ¿Aún lo recuerdas? — Pregunto emocionada —

—Como si hubiese sido ayer — Beso la nariz de ella como un gesto cariñoso — No lo podría olvidar nunca — Beso su frente — Ese día cambio por completo mi vida — Beso su mejilla — Ese día te robaste mi corazón — Beso su barbilla — Ese día supe que me pertenecías — Beso su otra mejilla — Ese día conocí al amor de vida — Castle beso de una manera tan dulce sus labios que Kate simplemente suspiro al sentir el sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos, podrían pasar miles de años y ella seguiría completamente segura de el gran amor que le tenía.

—Te amo, te adoro, te quiero — murmuro aun pegada a su boca—

—He estado pensando…—Katherine lo miro detenidamente — Yo…— Y justo en ese instante el llanto de Alexis interrumpió el momento, la detective estuvo a punto de levantarse hasta que Rick la detuvo suavemente — Espera voy yo…— Se levantó, dando un beso en la frente a la detective, a paso lento subió las escaleras negando con la cabeza, tenía que encontrar el momento exacto para hacer lo que tenía pensando, tenía que animarse, era el momento…


	3. Maravillosa

_Gracias por los reviews de verdad, ustedes hacen que quiera seguir con este fic :'). Esta historia mas bien se tratra de la relacion que hay entre Alexis y Kate, como se van uniendo día con día para llegar al problema que enfrentaran mas adelante. Por supuesto que hay Caskett aunque sea en pocas cosas, espero que la esten disfrutando tanto como yo escribiendola. _

_PD: Estoy preparando una nueva historia :D_

* * *

><p><span><strong>3<strong>

El reflejo de la luna era la único que iluminaba el rostro de la detective y el escritor quienes descansaban plácidamente en su cama "matrimonial" en la completa oscuridad, Alexis estaba durmiendo y su madre se encontraba en una fiesta, estaban completamente solos cosa que era muy rara ya que desde la llegada de Alexis su vida había dado un giro inesperado, Kate suspiro y se removió acurrucándose aun mas con Castle quien la abrazaba por detrás mientras hundía su cara en el cabello de la detective, amaba ese olor a cerezas que desprendía, era adictivo, nunca se cansaría de el.

—_Cásate conmigo — _Murmuro cerca de el odio de ella haciendo que rápidamente se girara para quedar cara a cara — Se que quizás aún estamos muy jóvenes…pero yo tengo todo lo que necesito aquí— Toco su corazón — Contigo, con _nuestra hija—_ Katherine lo miraba fijamente, podía sentir ya sus mejillas mojadas a causa de las lagrimas que ya brotaban de sus ojos verdes llenos de emoción— ¿Kate? — La chica no respondió simplemente actuó, tomo el rostro del escritor entre sus manos para besarlo apasionadamente, mientras se subía a horcajadas sobre el, aquel gesto lo tomo por sorpresa, pero le correspondió sin pensarlo 2 veces — Dios, Kate, te amo — La chica paro aquel ataque desenfrenado de besos para mirarlo una vez mas y sonreírle—

—_Acepto — _Volvió a besarlo — Acepto ser tu esposa…la madre de tus hijos…la compañera de tu vida— Dijo entre besos — Te amo — Suspiro —

—Dios, no sabes lo feliz que me haces — Kate aun se encontraba encima de el, sonriente, el joven la abrazo mostrándole lo mucho que la amaba para así volver a besarla. —

**xxx**

—¡Alexis! ¡Alexis, no corras! Te puedes caer — Los gritos de la detective fueron en vano, la pequeña de ojos azules ya se encontraba en el piso hecha un mar de lagrimas — Oh cariño — camino hasta ella para tomarla en brazos y limpiar sus voluminosas mejillas — Ya paso cielo, ya paso — Acaricio su larga cabellera mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de la pequeña y esta la abrazaba ocultando su rostro en el cabello de si madre —

"_Señora Castle, el doctor la recibirá en unos minutos" _ Se encontraban en una clínica particular, Alexis acababa de cumplir los 5 años, era momento de su chequeo general y la aplicación de sus vacunas, Richard le rogó a su ahora esposa esperarlo para llevarla juntos pero esta se negó rotundamente, alegando que mientras más tardara, el miedo de Alexis hacia los doctores crecería mas.

—Pequeña Castle — La saludo el Dr. Josh Davidson— Kate — La detective le sonrió — A ver, a ver que tenemos aquí — La cita fue rápida, Alexis se encontraba en perfecto estado, la aplicación de las vacunas fue lo difícil, la pequeña pidió con lagrimas en los ojos a su madre que la cargara cosa que la detective hizo, Alexis se aferró fuertemente a su madre, ocultando la cara en el cuello de la detective mientras esta acariciaba la espalda la pequeña en círculos reconfortándola, cuando Josh aplico la primera vacuna, Kate pudo sentir como las lagrimas de su hija mojaban su blusa. —

—Calmada cielo —Susurraba la detective en el oído de la pequeña — Una mas y ya ¿de acuerdo? Te prometo que saliendo iremos con papa por un helado — La pequeña asintió cerrando fuertemente los ojos preparándose para el siguiente pinchazo.—

Cuando salieron del lugar Alexis Castle era otra, volvió a sonreír y a querer soltarse del agarre de su madre para salir corriendo. Tal y como lo prometió Kate, algunas horas después Richard, Alexis y ella se encontraban sentados en el parque disfrutando de un cono de helado cada uno de ellos.

—¡Que valiente fuiste calabaza! — Comento Rick después de que Kate le contara lo sucedido con el doctor — Toda una Beckett — La pequeña se tapo la carita con sus manitas —

—Oh mami solo esta exagelando — Miro a Kate que río al escucharla mientras terminaba de darle el ultimo mordisco a su barquilla — La veldad es que llole — suspiro bajando su cabecita — eso lolio musho —

—Oh corazón — Kate la alzo y la puso en sus piernas — Digas lo que digas fuiste muy valiente, muchos niños en tu situación hubiesen pataleado y gritado para escaparse de aquello, pero tu no — Beso su nariz logrando que Alexis sonriera — Así que para nosotros — Miro a Castle mientras este tomaba la mano de su esposa — Eres una pequeña muy valiente —

—Se hace tarde — El escritor comenzó a levantarse — Y tu calzaba tienes que hacer tarea — Cogio la mano de la pelirroja, esperando a que esta bajara con cuidado de las piernas de su madre — ¿Lista Cariño? — Dirigiéndose a Kate que asintió — Bien vamos — Comenzó a caminar junto con su pequeña, Kate caminaba detrás de ellos, su corazón se derritió al ver tan tierna imagen, Richard reía animadamente ante las anécdotas de su hija mientras caminaban agarrados de la mano, con rápidos movimientos saco su celular y capturó aquel momento — ¿Kate? —

—Voy justo detrás de ti — Alzo un poco la voz, se apresuró hasta alcanzarlos tomando la manita libre de Alexis quien no dejaba de mostrar sus blancos y perfectos dientecitos —

Al llegar al loft la pequeña Alexis se soltó de su madre para tirarse a los brazos de su abuela que se encontraba leyendo una revista de modas.

—¡Chica! —Martha correspondió el abrazo de la pequeña, besando su frente — ¿Como te la pasaste? —

—Fue súper ¡waay! Awuelita — dijo emociona mientras daba saltitos — Papa me complo un helado así — Señaló el tamaño con sus manitas— de glande — Katherine y Richard la observaban en la entrada del loft, como siempre pegados el uno al otro, la detective se aferraba al brazo del escritor mientras sonreía — Y mama, dice que fui muy valiente — Sonrío dejando al descubierto sus blancos dientes— Me pinchalon aquí —Señaló un brazo — y aquí — mostró el otro —

—Bueno mi pequeña valiente — Comenzó Kate—Ven, tienes que ducharte y hacer los deberes — Alexis asintió, dio un beso a su abuela para salir corriendo hacia su madre que la cargo cuando llegó junto a ella— ¿Tienes mucha tarea cielo? —

—Oh no mami — Subieron las escaleras de manera rápida —

—Bueno, entonces vamos — Entrando a la habitación la detective dejo a la pequeña en la cama mientras entraba al baño, preparando la tina llena de burbujas tal y como le gustaba a Alexis— Cariño — Llamo a la pequeña que a los pocos segundos ya estaba junto a su madre— A bañarte corazón —

—¿Te bañalas conmigo? — Kate comenzó a quitarle la ropita a Alexis —

—Mi amor, yo tengo que ayudar a papa con la cena, te prometo que mañana nos bañaremos juntas ¿de acuerdo? — La pequeña asintió resignada, una hora después Alexis Castle se encontraba en la sala mirando algunos dibujos animados mientras sus padres terminaban la cena —

—Es hermosa ¿no? — Comento Richard mientras servia en la cena—

—Mmm-Mmm— Sonrío, mirando hacia donde estaba la pelirroja — Es perfecta, es como una mini tu, pero en mujer — Siguió cortando algunas cosas de la cena en la encimera—

—Ya, ya los genes de la familia Castle son fuertes—le guiñó el ojo — Deberíamos tener otro ¿no crees? — Katherine dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo —

—¿Estas hablando en serio? — Rick se acercó hasta ella acorralándola entre la encimera y el cuerpo de este— Rick — susurro —

—Cariño, es lo mas sincero que he dicho en mi vida — Kate tomo el rostro de su marido entre sus manos para besarlo — ¿Te gustaría? —

—Me encantaría cielo — Acaricio su mejilla, estuvo apunto de plantar otro beso en sus labios pero aquel "_Mami, _tengo_ hambre_" interrumpió por completo sus deseos — Ya esta princesa, ven, vamos a cenar — Alexis bajo rápidamente del sofá para dirigirse a su padre que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, le dio un fuerte abrazo para después sentarla en la silla con un gran plato de pasta — Come despacio mi amor, la comida no se ira — Susurro la detective mientras masticaba un bocado —

Cerca de las 9:00 de la noche Kate se encontraba arropando a su pequeña hija mientras Richard terminaba de limpiar la cocina y recoger los platos. Martha se había ido a recostar una hora antes debido a que tenía llamado temprano, estaba filmando una participación especial en una película de nombre "_**Quizás pronto**_" de bajo presupuesto.

—¿Mami? — La morena se giró al escuchar la tierna voz de la niña — Puedes vel que no hayan "_mostlos_" debajo de la cama — La mujer se adentró de Nueva cuenta a la habitación de su hija, al estar al pie de la cama se agacho mirando de un lado al otro debajo de la cama —

—Sin monstruos — Aquella confirmación hizo que Alexis suspirara aliviada, la detective se acercó una vez más a ella para depositar un beso en su frente, la pequeña se giró cerrando sus ojitos para así sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños— ¡Buenas noches calabaza! —Susurro justo antes de cerrar la puerta de la recamara, llevaba en la mano un walkie-talkie por si la pelirroja se despertaba en la madrugada y así poder escucharla—

Otra vez como muchas otras noches marido y mujer se encontraba completamente solos en la sala, podría pasar mil años pero ellos siempre seguirían disfrutando su compañía mientras bebían una taza de café acurrucados en el sofá. Al terminar ambos sus bebidas, fue Kate quien agarro ambos trastes sucios para lavarlos, una vez terminada esa tarea comenzó a escuchar la leve música instrumental que sonaba desde el iPad. Se seco con las manos con el trapo que estaba ahí asentado sonriendo. Esa música era de Richard.

—¿Bailamos? — Pregunto una vez que estuvo detrás de ella cerca de su oído, besando su cuello, logrando que Katherine suspirara y cerrará los ojos disfrutando de aquella muestra de amor. La mujer se giró rápidamente, poniendo ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de su chico escritor, el coloco sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella pegándola aun mas a su cuerpo, comenzaron a moverse lentamente al compás de la música, disfrutando de aquel momento tan mágico—Te adoro cariño — susurro mientras besaba los labios de su chica —

**xxx**

—¿Que pasa cariño? — Alexis estaba parada al pie de la cama en medio de la total oscuridad, con su pequeño peluche abrazado — ¿Tienes miedo? — la lluvia caía a cantaros, un fuerte relámpago mostró el rostro de la pelirroja estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, los truenos no se hicieron esperar logrando que la pequeña diera un salto, la detective bajo de la cama con cuidado tratando de no despertar a su marido el cual dormía plácidamente, cogio a su hija en brazos para meterla a la cama junto con ella— Ya cariño, ¿te dan miedo los truenos?— Alexis estaba acurrucada junto a ella, con su cabecita reposando en su pecho mientras acaricia el cabello de la niña con delicadeza—

—Si…— murmuro, un fuerte relámpago alumbro por completo la habitación, haciendo que la pequeña se pegara aun mas a su madre, escondiendo su carita—

—Ey, tranquila estas conmigo, ¿quieres que te cuente algo? — Alexis asintió — Bien, dime que quieres que te cuente—

—Y si me cuentas ummm…—Alzo su cabecita un poco— cuéntame cuando nací — Beckett sonrió ante la inocencia de su hija—

—Por supuesto Calabaza — Le sonrió — A ver… fue la mañana del 15 de diciembre, cuando te vi la primera vez me quede sin palabras, estabas tan bonita — Otro relámpago ilumino la habitación, pero a diferencia de los anteriores este no sorprendió a Alexis ya que estaba hipnotizada con el relato de su madre — Con tus cachetitos regordetes, tus manitas, tus piecitos, tenías un conjunto rosado que por supuesto te quedaba grande, pero estabas simplemente hermosa— Alexis rio bajito — Cuando te cargue la primera vez uffff, no sabía qué hacer, mucho menos cuando te di por primera vez la formula, desde pequeña eras una glotona, te la acabaste muy rápido — suspiro — Y cuando abriste por primera vez tus ojitos revelando ese color azul tu padre casi se desmaya, eras bueno eres una réplica exacta de él en miniatura, eres perfecta Alexis — Beso su cabecita — Perfecta — La pequeña se removió sonriente — Tu cabecita poblada de cabellos rojizos — Katherine noto que la respiración de la niña se volvió más lenta, una señal de que esta estaba ya durmiendo —

—Gracias…—Richard se giró sonriente, apoyándose con la palma de la mano y el codo asentado en la cama, admirando a las mujeres de su vida — Gracias por ser como eres, por darle tanto amo a _nuestra hija _— Kate sonrió — Te amo —


	4. Dudas

_Una vez mas gracias por sus reviews (unos cuantitos mas no me haran daño ¿saben?) los follows y favoritos infinitas gracias :') como podran ver el tiempo en esta historia pasa rapido, pero debo decir que aqui es donde comenzaran los problemas, espero que les guste este capitulo. una cosa mas. _

_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>4<strong>

Katherine Beckett admiraba las calles neoyorkinas a través de la ventanilla, pensativa.

—Cariño _¿Qué pasa?_ — Pregunto su marido, dirigiéndose a la comisaria —

— ¿Haz…haz pensando en contarle la verdad a Alexis? — Soltó de golpe aun con la mirada en las calles, Rick abrió los ojos sorprendido — Seria lo más lógico ¿no crees? —

—Hey Kate, ¿Qué sucede? — Castle la miro durante unos segundos sin descuidar la carretera —

—Ella me merece la verdad Castle, no puede vivir en una mentira toda su vida — Suspiro —

—Richard la volvió a mirar, esta vez preocupado, decidió estacionarse y aclarar el tema de una vez por todas — Kate, cariño ¿Por qué piensas en eso ahora? ¿Alexis te ha insinuado algo? — Katherine finalmente lo miro con ojos llorosos —

—Rick, tengo miedo — Tomo la mano de su esposo apretándola suavemente — Que pasara si se entera, me odiara…nos odiara, me da pavor perder a Alexis — Se soltó a llorar cubriendo su rostro con las manos —

—Cariño, cariño — Rick beso su cabeza con ternura — Hey, hermosa, todo estará bien, Alexis te ama, te aseguro que el decirle que no es tu hija biológica no afectara el lazo que tienes con ella, pero mi amor ¿para qué causarle un dolor innecesario? Somos una familia. — Sin decir nada más, Kate se hecho a los brazos de su marido sin parar de llorar — Nunca más vuelvas a decir que perderemos a Alexis, estamos unidos, somos una familia Kate, nada cambiara — Tomo la mano de Katherine llevándola hasta sus labios depositando un beso ahí — Te amo Kate — Sonrió — Además, Alexis está emocionada con la llegada de su hermanito — Esta vez fue Kate quien sonrió, mirando su abultado vientre de 7 meses —

—Bueno, después de casi 14 años siendo hija única, le llegada de un nuevo familia le tiene que emocionar cariño — Acaricio el rostro de Castle — Bien, vamos, que es unas horas hay que regresar por ella al colegio — Richard asintió, encendiendo de nueva cuenta el motor para dirigirse al loft, no sin antes dejar a Katherine en la comisaria — Te veo en unas horas cielo — Se acercó hasta el besando rápidamente sus labios, evitando que Richard hablara — No tienes por qué decírmelo tendré cuidado, dejare que los chicos vayan por los malo, yo solo hare los interrogatorios y el papeleo —

—Eres terca Katherine Beckett — Musito un poco molesto — Ten cuidado por el amor de dios — Grito una vez que la detective estaba entrando a la comisaria—

**xxx**

— ¡Dios santo Katherine Beckett! — Exclamo Lanie cuando la vio entrar a la morgue — ¿Hasta cuándo piensas venir? Mira esa barriga, pareciera que ya vas a parir — Katherine rodeo los ojos intentando ocultar su risa —

—Te pareces a mi marido, no me dan vida, estoy bien — Acaricio su vientre — Aun me faltan semanas, no he llegado un a los 8 meses —

—Lanie negó con la cabeza — Bueno, allá tú, lo bueno es que Richard está al pendiente de su insufrible mujer —

—Ya, ya ¿Qué encontraste? —

Unas horas después Kate se encontraba guardando sus cosas en los cajones de su escritorio, eran cerca de las 6:00 de la tarde, al estar embarazada tenia ciertos privilegios como el poder irse temprano, el "_ding_" del elevador le indico a la castaña que su marido ya había llegado.

— ¡_Mamá_! — Aquella voz hizo sonreír a la detective que se giró extendiendo los brazos lista para recibir a su pequeña —

—Cielo — La saludo una vez que estuvo en sus brazos, a pesar de su edad Alexis era sumamente cariñosa con su madre — ¿Y ese milagro? — La chica la miro extrañada — Digo es que nunca vienes aquí al trabajo —

—Hay mama, ¿Que tu hija no puede venir de vez en cuando con papa por ti? — Richard, Ryan y Esposito admiraban la escena divertidos, Alexis podía parecerse físicamente a Richard, pero tenía el carácter de Katherine, era entretenido ver a madre e hija pelear — Además ya te extrañaba — Soltó haciendo que los presentes sonrieran —

—Mi amor, yo nunca dije que no me gustaba que vinieras por mí, me encanta, solo que es raro, casi siempre me esperas en la casa haciendo los deberes —

—Ya, ya, es que no sé, hoy quise venir por ti, te extrañaba demasiado — Katherine no se resistió y la abrazo una vez más estrechándola fuertemente contra ella, Alexis por su parte aspiraba el dulce aroma que su madre desprendía, era como si entre sus brazos estaba a salvo, en casa — ¿Lista? — Pregunto una vez que se separó —

—Si cariño, pero dime algo ¿no vas a saludar al tío Espo, ni al tío Ryan? — Alexis murmuro un pequeño _Ops_!, se giró un poco para encontrase con los susodichos y su padre a lado de ellos —

—_Hola_ — saludo tímidamente — _Perdón que no los haya saludado, es solo que mama_…—se aclaró la garganta — _la extrañaba, le quería abrazar primero, perdón_ — Los chicos sonrieron ante tal confesión —

—No te preocupes pequeña — Comenzó Esposito — Entendemos, ahora ven y dale un abrazo a tus tíos que cada 3 años te ves — Alexis ni lo dudo, se acercó lentamente a ellos dejando que la envolvieran en un solo abrazo —

—Que grandes estas — murmuro el detective irlandés — Cada día te pareces más a tu padre — Richard se acercó a su esposa agarrándola por la cintura, mientras esta admiraba la escena divertida —

—Hey, tampoco, que feo que se quieran vengar de mí diciendo que me parezco a papa y no a mama — La pelirroja puso cara de pocos amigos, ocultando su risita—

—_Pero tienes el carácter y la tenacidad de tu madre_ — La voz de la capitana Gates llamo la atención de todos, Alexis sonrió al verla—

—Hola — La saludo dirigiéndose a ella para después abrazarla —

—Cariño, que grandes estas, parece que fue ayer cuando tu madre te trajo por primera vez en tu carriola durmiendo como un angelito — Alexis se sonrojo al escuchar a la morena — Sr. Castle — A lo largo de los años Victoria Gates había aprendido perfectamente como intimidar a Richard Castle y aquello le divertida infinitamente —

—Bueno cariño, nos tenemos que ir — Anuncio Beckett, mientras Castle cogía los bolsos de su esposa — Alexis, mi amor vamos — La pelirroja asintió despidiéndose de beso de cada uno de los presentes, al terminar se posiciono a lado de su madre mientras tomaba su mano — ¡Adiós chicos! —

**xxx**

—Aquello fue…raro — Comento Castle entrando al loft —

— ¿Por qué lo dices papa? ¿Por cómo te saludo la capitana Gates? — Añadió su hija conteniendo la risa —

— ¡Oye! — La regaño el escritor —

—Es que, hubieses visto tu cara Rick — dijo entre risas su esposa — Era como si tu director te estuviese regañando por una travesura — Esta vez fue Alexis quien rompió en risas —

—Es cierto — Castle las miro con cara de pocos amigos —

—Que exagerado eres cariño — Kate se quitó el abrigo, dejándolo asentado en el sofá — Ya no volvemos a jugar contigo — Anuncio seriamente — ¿Verdad cielo? — Alexis asintió —

—Oh mama, tu panza está muy grande — Comento Alexis mirando fijamente el vientre de la detective, dejando a un lado el tema de su padre —

—Bueno calabaza, tu madre lleva ahí a un ser humano, no era para menos — sonrió, acercándose a sus chicas —

—Estuve investigando en internet, esto de la gestación es una maravilla, sabes lo mucho que tiene que cambiar tu cuerpo para poder crear vida — Kate y Rick miraban fascinados a la pelirroja, era toda una cerebrito, investigaba cuanto podía y devoraba todos los libros que le regalaban en 2 días— Te admiro Ma, mira que prestar tu cuerpo para una segunda ronda — dijo sonriente —

— ¿Segunda ronda? — Pregunto extrañada la detective —

—Sí, ya sabes, primero yo y después mi hermanito — Kate sonrió a medias mientras le dirigía una mirada Richard —

—También leí el tema del parto, en madres primerizas es muy, muy largo — dijo con los ojos bien abiertos — Y bueno es las multíparas "esas que han tenido ya un bebe o más" es mucho más rápido, así que tienes suerte mami — Se acercó a ella abrazándola, aquello le hizo un nudo en el estómago a la detective, evidentemente notorio, ya que Richard acaricio su espalda reconfortándola —

—Oh cariño, donde leíste todo eso — Pregunto Richard—

—En internet Papa — Señalo la pelirroja — Solo le poner en "google" y sale toda la información, bueno, iré a mi recama a terminar los deberes — Beso la mejilla de Katherine — Bajo a la hora de la cena — La pelirroja subió rápidamente las escaleras, dejando a la castaña con unas terribles ganas de llorar —

—Hey ven, ven — Richard la envolvió en un abrazo dejando que su esposa llorara lo que tenía que llorar —

—Rick, no puedo, no puedo — Comenzó a decir aun abrazada de el — Alexis me odiara cuando sepa todo —

—Kate, por favor, son las hormonas eso es todo cariño, Alexis no te odiara por que no se le dirá nada cielo — Su mano comenzó a subir y abajar por toda la espalda de su esposa tratando que se calmara —

—No sé — Se separó con cuidado de él, para dirigirse al sofá y sentarse limpiando las lágrimas que aún estaban en sus mejillas — ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? ¿Has pasado por esto? — Pregunto fríamente a su marido —

—Por favor Kate, no lo hagas, no nos destruyas — Suplico Rick, acercándose a ella a paso lento —

—No podemos vivir para siempre en esta mentira Castle, nos odiara toda su vida si se entera de otra forma —

— ¿Por quién se enterara? — Pregunto ya cabreado el escritor — La verdad solo la sabemos Tu, Mi madre, Esposito, Lanie, Ryan, Gates y yo, personas de nuestra entera confianza — Comento una vez que estuvo sentado al lado de ella — No jodas lo que tenemos Kate, si le dices las cosas no volverán a ser las mismas de antes — Sin decir nada más se levantó para dirigirse a su despacho cerrando con un fuerte portazo—

**xxx**

— ¡LA CENA ESTA LISTA! — Anuncio la detective una vez que asentó el último plato en la mesa — ¡Alexis, Richard! — Espero durante largos minutos pero ninguno de los 2 apareció, miro hacia el despacho el cual tenía las luces prendidas, su marido aún estaba molesto, resoplo frustrada, decidió ir a buscar a su hija subiendo las escaleras a un ritmo rápido — Cariño, vamos a cenar — Alexis estaba recostada en su cama con las piernas abrazadas — ¿Qué pasa nena? — Se acercó a su hija— ¿Te duele algo? — Con mucho trabajo se sentó al borde la cama, acariciando la larga melena de su pequeña —

—Cólicos menstruales — Anuncio la joven con las manos apretando la parte baja de su abdomen, Kate beso su frente, entendía perfectamente aquello, Alexis al ser ya una jovencita de 14 años, era lógico que aquellos dolores la atacaran, sin decir nada más bajo las escaleras con prisa, buscando en el baño de su recamara una bolsa de agua caliente, cuando por fin la encontró se dirigió a la cocina calentando un poco de agua para después invertirla con un poco de agua fría en la bolsa hasta dejarla tibia, subió de nueva cuenta las escaleras estaba vez con la bolsa en mano, cuando estuvo con su hija le entrego la bolsa indicándole que se la pusiera en la zona de dolor—

—Ven aquí — Se sentó en la cama apoyando la espalda en la cabecera con las piernas extendidas, Alexis se levantó lentamente para dejar su cabeza en las piernas de su madre mientras seguía apretando la bolsa de agua tibia contra la parte baja de su abdomen— La bolsa te debe ayudar a calmar el dolor — susurro, la pelirroja asintió —

Unos 30 minutos después el dolor había pasado dejando a Alexis de nueva cuenta sonriente, bajaron juntas las escaleras dispuesta a cenar apropiadamente, se sentaron en el comedor cada una en sus respectivos lugares para así comenzar a degustar de su comida.

— ¿Y papa? — Pregunto Alexis masticando su primer bocado —

—Creo que en el despacho, debe estar llorando por la actitud de Gates en la comisaria — Aquello hizo que Alexis estallara en risas, fue entonces cuando la detective supo que no estaba dispuesta a arruinar lo que tenía por sus dudas, que su marido tenía razón, que ellos eran una familia la cual estaba a punto de crecer, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose la saco de sus pensamientos, Richard Castle salió sonriente del despacho —

—Veo que ya están cenando y sin mí — Dijo tratando de sonar molesto —

—Te llame cariño, pero creo que tenías los audífonos y no me escuchaste — Se justificó su esposa —

—Mama dice que estabas llorando por Gates — Volvió a reír la pelirroja —

—Oh dios — Murmuro, sentándose en el comedor — A lo mejor tu madre tiene razón —

—Hey, no hagas caso a nada de lo que digo — Agarro la mano del escritor la cual estaba asentada en la mesa apretándola suavemente — Son solo las hormonas — Rick la miro directamente a los ojos, aquellas palabras era la confirmación de que las dudas que estaban atormentando a Katherine se habían esfumado por completo.


	5. Perdón

**H**_oluuuu! ¡Actualizaciooooon! \o/ infinitas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows, tomo sus opiniones en cuenta para continuar con esta historia que definitivamente me ha robado el corazón, en fin espero que continuen en este viaje conmigo, faltan muchas cosas por venir :) Enjoy! _

* * *

><p><span><strong>5<strong>

— ¡ALEXIS Y RICHARD CASTLE, VENGAN A AQUÍ! — Grito la detective evidentemente enojada —

— ¿Qué pasa? — Una Alexis demasiado sonriente entro a la recamara, seguida por su padre —

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Que carajos es esto! — Señalo su ropa toda revuelta en los cajones — Espero que no sea otro de tus estúpidos juegos Richard — el aludido negó rápidamente —

—Oh, mama es que queríamos jugar el '_laser tag' _sabes lo mucho que nos gusta — Le sonrió a su madre — Y bueno, papa dijo que tú lo escondiste entre tus cosas — Su padre la miro con cara de poco amigos murmurando un "_te voy a matar_" — ¡Oups! Lo siento Papi —

— ¿Y eso les da derecho de revolverme todo? — Alexis miro a su padre con evidente miedo, nunca había visto a su madre tan molesta como ahora — Ni siquiera lo pienses Alexis, no hay ningún "_perdón mami_" que justifique esto —

—Pero ma…—Sin decir nada más la detective abandono la habitación —

— ¡Castle! — Llamo a su esposo desde el despacho — Ven aquí, tenemos que hablar — El escrito beso la cabeza de su hija antes de dirigirse con su esposa. — ¿Cuántos años tienes ah? — Comenzó a decir una vez que vio cerrada la puerta — Como es posible que hayas entrado a nuestra recamara y como un chiquillo d años hallas desordenado mis cosas ¿Qué cosas le estas enseñando a Alexis? — Richard estaba parado aun en la puerta siguiendo con la mirada a su mujer quien iba y venía de un lado al otro — Y ni se te ocurra decirme "_Cariño, cielo, corazón, muñeca_" esta vez no, estoy harta de que siempre hagas lo mismo, no tienes sentido del orden — Se paró justo enfrente de el con la mano en su abultado vientre —

—Pero cari…— Kate le dedico una mirada fulminante — Kate, por favor no puedo creer que estés haciendo un show por algo tan pequeño — Suspiro — No es la gran cosa, con Alexis ahorita arreglaremos tus cajones y tus cosas quedaran igual o mejor que antes — trato de acariciar su brazo pero la detective se lo impidió —

— ¿Y crees que con eso ya me contentaste? — Rick rodeo los ojos fastidiado, desde hacía días Kate estaba insoportable cualquier cosa le molestaba, la sacaba de quicio y era el quien pagaba los platos rotos, ni siquiera su hija o su madre, el, él era el culpable de todo — ¿Qué pasaría si yo, yo ahorita mismo agarro tu laptop y jugueteo con ella, borrando tus documentos? — Richard abrió los ojos — ¿Te encabronarias verdad? — posiciono sus manos en la cadera —

—Ok, entiendo el punto, pero por favor Kate cálmate — Suplico — Esta vez no solo te la agarraste conmigo si no también con la niña, ella no tiene la culpa, como te dijo fue idea mía, no la tomes contra ella —

—Richard, Alexis tienes ya 14 años, nada justifica su comportamiento — Le indico a Richard con la mirada que se hiciera a un lado, abrió la puerta sin siquiera mirar a la pelirroja que se encontraba sentada en el sillón con las piernas abrazadas, se dirigió a la recamara, minutos después salía abrochando el ultimo botón de su abrigo — Cuando regrese, quiero todas mis cosas en ORDEN, digo si es que conocen el significado de la palabra — Anuncio justo antes de salir, hecho un último visto a la sala antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse al trabajo — Nos vemos en un horas —

Cuando la detective estuvo fuera Alexis no lo dudó ni un segundo, corrió hasta los brazos de su padre echándose a llorar, la indiferencia de su madre le dolía en el alma, era muy raro que se molestara con ella, pero cuando lo hacía era un suplicio, no le decía ni siquiera sus típicas palabras de cariño, era como si el corazón de la detective se convirtiera en hielo.

—Calmada calabaza — susurro muy cerca de su oído el escritor, mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera —Mama solo está un poco molesta, pero se le pasara ¿De acuerdo? Calmada mi amor — la pelirroja, seco sus mejillas mostrando una corta sonrisa —

—Sí, pero tenemos que acomodar sus cosas — suspiro — Sabes, mama tiene razón, no debimos tocar, ni desacomodar nada de ella, la entiendo, pero no me gusta que se moleste — murmuro cabizbaja —

—Bueno cariño, ya lo hecho, hecho esta, vamos a acomodar todos ¿sí? — Acaricio la mejilla de la chica —

**xxx**

— ¡Vaya! ¿Ese milagro que llegas tan temprano Jefa? — Pregunto sonriente el detective moreno —

—Ahora no Javi — Respondió con evidente enojo la castaña, mientas se colocaba los guantes— Bien Lanie ¿Qué tenemos? — Pregunto entrando a la escena del crimen —

—Hey chica, ¿Qué pasa? — La forense dejo de revisar el cuerpo para poner toda la atención en su amiga —

—Problemas con Castle y Alexis — Comento sin mirar a su amiga — Por favor, no quiero hablar de eso aquí, no ahora — Su morena amiga suspiro asintiendo —

Katherine Beckett podía ser un dulce de miel cuando se lo proponía pero también podía ser tan fría como un tempano de hielo y eso lo sabían muy bien sus amigos, familia y conocidos más cercanos, la castaña siempre se había caracterizado por sus interrogatorios en la comisaria, dentro de la sala Kate se transformaba por completo, lograba intimidar al sujeto en cuestión con solo una mirada sacando una confesión en cuestión de minutos. Pero definitivamente estos últimos días la detective era simplemente insoportable incluso sus compañeros en el trabajo se habían dado cuenta, no sabían si era el exceso de trabajo o algunos problemillas con su ya conocido marido.

—Ok, Beckett ¿me puedes decir que carajos te pasa? — Su rubio compañero dejo las carpetas asentadas en el escritorio de la castaña mientras esta lo miraba confundida — Castle me acaba de llamar, dice que ni siquiera le llamaste para avisarle si llegarías a cenar ¿Qué pasa? — La detective murmuro un "_ese cabron" _exasperada — Últimamente estas muy alterada, no sé si es por el embarazo o el trabajo —

—Ryan por favor, este no es asunto tuyo — Le contesto levantando sus cosas y metiéndolas en su bolso — No me lo tomes a mal, pero es algo que tengo que arreglar con Rick — Checo la hora — Se me hace tarde para la cena — Sin decir más cogió la bolsa dirigiéndose al elevador sin darle tiempo al detective de despedirse —

Cuando llego al loft el olor a comida recién hecha la atonto, se quitó el abrigo asentándolo en el sofá mientras se dirigía a la recamara dejando su bolso tirado a un lado, se metió al baño abriendo en seguida las llaves de agua llenando la bañera con agua tibia comenzó a despojarse de la ropa para después amarrarse el cabello y sumergirse lentamente en la bañera cerrando los ojos. Aquella era su terapia siempre que estaba molesta un baño con agua tibia aclaraba sus ideas, sabía perfectamente porque estaba molesta y prefirió callar desquitándose con su esposo y su pequeña. Suspiro largamente, tenía que disculparse su comportamiento estuvo mal.

— ¿Cariño? — La voz de su esposo la saco por completo de sus pensamientos —

—Hey — Susurro sonriéndole, el escritor estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta — ¿Cómo estás? — Extendió su mano indicándole a Rick que la agarrara arrastrándola hasta ella — Perdón — soltó haciendo que el escritor sonriera — Yo…no sé qué me pasa, sé que no debí agárramela contigo ni con la niña — Acaricio el rostro del chico — Perdón —

—Hey cereza — murmuro besando su frente — No pasa nada cielo — se sentó alado de ella afuera de la bañera apoyando el codo en el borde de esta — Te entiendo — Comenzó a acariciar el vientre de la mujer — Sé que es pesado estar todo el día en la comisaria, llegar a casa y encontrar el desastre que hago, las hormonas, te entiendo cariño — La detective le regalo una sincera sonría —

—Me siento gorda — Soltó con los ojos aguados — La único que pienso es en comida, tengo hambre todo el puto tiempo y siento que ya no te gusto —

—Oh cariño — rio — Si supieras las ganas que tengo de sacarte de aquí y llevarte a la cama para hacerte el amor — Aquello hizo que la detective se sonroja violentamente — Pero me contengo, eres la mujer más sexy que he visto en mi vida, eres mi mujer sexy — Se acercó besando sus labios — Claro que te deseo — murmuro aun pegado a su boca —

—A todo esto ¿Dónde está Alexis? — El escrito hizo una mueca —

—No ha salido de su recamara desde que llego del colegio, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando te molestas con ella — Katherine suspiro echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos —

—Dios — Se apoyó en el borde de la bañera levantándose con cuidado — ¿Me puedes pasar una toalla? — Ojos azules cogió la toalla que estaba a su derecha pasándosela a su mujer mientras esta se envolvía con ella — Iré a verla — Se dirigió hasta los cajones sacando un pijama, para después ponérsela y amarrarse el cabello en una coleta — Podrías ir sirviendo la cena, no tardaremos — Rick asintió saliendo detrás de ella —

La detective subió las escaleras a paso lento, repasando una y otra vez lo que le diría a su pelirroja, cuando estuvo en el marco de la puerta, golpeo suavemente llamando la atención de su hija, quien se quitó los auriculares para mirarla detenidamente, Kate pudo notar la hinchazón de sus ojos, pero sobre todo lo rojos que estaba un claro signo de que había llorado toda la tarde, se acercó lentamente a ella que se encontraba en un pequeño escritorio con un bonche de libros realizando sus actividades.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el colegio? — Pregunto cariñosamente la detective, posicionándose detrás de ella viéndola escribir—

— ¿Sigues molesta? — Pregunto con voz cortada —

—Oh cariño — suspiro — Perdóname — Sin decir nada más la pelirroja de levanto de su asiento echándose a los brazos de su madre, soltando las lágrimas que trataba de contener — Ya no llores nena —

—Te vi….tan….molesta, hoy en la mañana…ni siquiera me diste un beso… — Contesto entre sollozos la pelirroja ocultando la cara en el hueco del cuello de la detective — Perdóname…sé que no debí tocar tus cosas, perdón — Aquello logro sacar una sonrisa a la detective —

—Hey, no pasa nada cielo — beso su coronilla, pero Alexis no respondió simplemente se aferró más a ella — ¿Alexis?

—No me gusta que te enojes conmigo — Soltó alzando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su madre —

—Oh mi amor — Acaricio su mejilla — Yo, simplemente reaccione mal, amanecí de mal humor y explote con quien no debía — Suspiro — Ya sabes cosas de embarazadas — Alex sonrió por primera vez en toda la tarde — Ven, vamos a cenar tu padre nos espera — Tomo la mano de su hija la cual se pegó a ella abrazándola por la cintura mientras bajaban — Prometo nunca más molestarme contigo — Susurro cerca del oído de la pelirroja sacándola una sonrisa —

—Hasta que se dignaron a aparecer — Comento el escritor sentado en el comedor con el tenedor en mano a punto de dar el primer bocado —

—Ya veo lo mucho que nos esperaste — Añadió la detective alzando la ceja ocultando su sonrisa — Olvídalo, muero de hambre —

Madre e hija tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares de la mesa y comenzaron a disfrutar de su cena entre risas mientras platicaban de sus respectivos días fuera de casa. En efecto la detective moría de hambre ya que acabo con su plato rápidamente para servirse otro, el cual tampoco duro mucho.

—Ahora regreso — Anuncio la castaña levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a su recamara —

— ¿Arreglaste las cosas con mama? — Pregunto el escritor a su hija cuando su mujer se metió al cuarto —

—Si — Respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la pelirroja —

—Miren — La voz de la detective hizo que el escritor y la chica la miraron con ojos iluminados, la mujer lleva en la mano los famosos "_laser tag_" que tanto había buscado en la mañana — Ya que cenaron e hicieron todos sus deberes, me parece que tienen derecho a jugar un ratito — Ambos, padre a hija se levantaron de sus asientos rápidamente para dirigirse a la castaña y abrazarla murmurando un "_gracias mama_" aunque pareciera increíble habían veces en las cuales Katherine era la única adulta de la casa —

—Alex, cariño, primero lavemos todo esto — Señalo la mesa— Y ya después podemos jugar ¿te parece? — La pelirroja asintió —

—No, no, yo lo hago, ustedes jueguen — Sin pensarlos 2 veces el escritor y la pelirroja se pusieron sus respectivos trajes y comenzaron a jugar ante la atenta mirada de la detective quien sonreía al verlos tan animados —


	6. Pesadillas

**H**_olaaaa! Actualizaciooon \o/ creo que es el capitulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida 3,601 palabras :') estoy orgullosa, pero no quedo como queria sin embargo aqui esta, muchas gracias por sus reviews como siempre unos mas no me vendrian nada mal me animan a seguir escribiendo, me gusta saber sus opiniones de la historia y como les gustaria que seguiria.  
><em>

_PD: La relacion de Alexis y Kate es muy estrecha, las unen tantas cosas que cuando vengan el problema central sera muy dificil para las 2 aceptar la realidad de las cosas. Sin mas que decir aquí les dejo el capitulo. _

_Nos vemos_

* * *

><p><span><strong>6<strong>

Increíble. La noche de Alexis Castle había sido increíble. O eso pensaba antes de encontrar a su madre en el sillón con los brazos cruzados. Había sobrepasado su límite de entrada a casa y lo sabía muy bien, algo que se lamentaba de tener una madre detective era que siempre estaba alerta, con sus sentidos al máximo pero sobre todo los límites y el horario de entrada y salida. Se acercó lentamente hasta la castaña mostrando sus blancos dientes en una enorme sonrisa tratando de suavizar las cosas con su madre pero fue inútil, la morena la miro con el ceño fruncido apretado los labios.

Kate nunca ha sido una madre sobreprotectora, pero estaba manejando un caso bastante complicado. Habían matado a una chica de apenas unos 18 años y ella era quien lideraba la investigación, aquel caso la tenía con los nervios de punta. No quería que Alexis se asomara a la puerta si no era necesario, le había prohibido las salidas durante unos días, la única razón por la que accedió a esta fue el llanto desgarrador de su hija unas horas antes del evento logrando que su madre le diese unas horas marcando un horario exacto de llegada pero la chica hizo caso omiso y siendo joven no pensó en las consecuencias así que se tomó unas horas de más llegando a casa cerca de las 11:00PM. Pero aquello no era todo Richard había viajado a Canadá para una fugaz firma de libros dejando completamente solas a madre e hija sin saber la batalla que se avecinada.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón — La pelirroja se acercó hasta la detective quedando frente a ella — No vi la hora, Jaime puso una película en el reproductor, no creí que tardara tanto —

—Está bien Alexis — Se levantó con un poco de molestias debido a su vientre — Solo te estaba esperando para verte— Beso la frente de la pelirroja dirigiéndose a su recamara — ¡Buenas noches! Que descanses —

Aquello fue raro, si bien la detective no parecía estar molestar Alexis sabía muy dentro de ella que eso estuvo mal, suspiro dirigiéndose a su recamara evidentemente cansada. Por otra parte la castaña se sentó en la cama apoyando su espalda en la cabecera tomando el libro que había dejado en la mesita de noche, durante las horas que la pelirroja estuvo fuera de casa había pensado seriamente la situación, no podía cuidarla de todo, ni de todos tenía que dejar a su hija respirar un poco. Por eso no se molestó cuando llego tarde ni tampoco le dijo nada, simplemente la espero pacientemente. Suspiro abriendo el libro en la página donde se quedó una noche antes para continuar leyendo sumiéndose por completo en la trama, Lanie se lo había recomendado y al parecer la pequeña síntesis que le dijo los días anteriores acertaban por completo con la opinión de ella, el libro era fascinante en toda la extensión de la palabra. El sonido de su móvil sonando llamo su atención cogió el objeto y vio que en la pantalla marcaba "Castle" sonrió deslizando el pulgar hasta donde marcaba "contestar" colocándose el móvil en la oreja.

—Hola cariño — Le saludo cerrando el libro — ¿Cómo va todo? —

—_Muy bien cielo, mañana por fin termino todo y regreso a casa con ustedes _—Kate apenas podía escuchar a su marido gracias a la música que retumbaba al otro lado —

— ¿Estás en una fiesta? — Escucho como el chico trago saliva con nerviosismo — No me mientas Richard Castle —

—_Escucha, no te enfades hace unas horas me encontré con Robert Denihall _— La castaña suspiro, aquel era el mejor amigo de Richard — _Tenia años que no nos veíamos me invito una cerveza y bueno acabamos en un club, ya sabes cómo es _—

—Por eso mismo, porque se cómo es, espero no estés en un club de mujeres todas desnudas — Escucho como su marido se pasó ahogar — Te conozco perfectamente Castle —

— _¿Qué? No, no, no, no, no _— Respondió nervioso —_ No estoy en esa clase de club, yo solo quería pasármela bien un rato cariño _—

—Tranquilo cielo, te creo —

— _¡He Katherine! Katherine Beckett _— La voz de Robert Denihall remplazo la del escritor — _Ya me dijo Rick ¡eh! Enhorabuena mujer _— Kate rodeo los ojos, su marido tenía que contarlo — _Me harás tío por segunda vez _—

—Hola Robert, ¿Cómo estás?, muchas gracias, Rick no tardo en contarte la buena nueva — Respondió un poco divertida — Por lo que veo se la están pasando de maravilla —

—_Tampoco es un secreto, siempre sales en la página 6 de la revista "Glamour" entre las mujeres embarazadas más tiernas…"La detective Katherine Beckett… _— comenzó a recitar un texto, de fondo pudo escuchar a Richard con un claro "_ya es tarde Robert, déjala descansar_" aquello saco una sonrisa a la detective quien por un momento dejo de escuchar al amigo de su esposo —…_.si es niña puedes ponerle Ángela y si es niño ponle Robert _—

— ¿Qué? Solo en tus sueños querido — Roberto soltó una carcajada — "Robert" no es un opción —

—"_Ya dame el teléfono Robert, tengo que hablar con mi mujer"_ Castle de nuevo, amaba su voz autoritaria— _Bueno te dejo, el maricon de tu marido ya comenzó a llorar por ti, chau querida, un día de estos iré a visitarte a ti y a mi pelirroja sobrina _— La detective sonrió, había algo en Robert que la mataba, años atrás cuando recién comenzaba a salir con Rick, era su mejor amigo quien les hacia la vida imposible era como un grano en el culo nunca los dejaba en paz, pero con el tiempo se volvió su cómplice de travesuras y lograron afianzar una amistad ellos 3 —

—Hasta luego Rob, aquí te esperare — Escucho el "_auuuch_" de Castle, Robert le había dado un pequeño golpe en el hombro o al menos eso se imaginó—

—_Perdón, me quito el móvil y no pude hacer nada _—

—Hey, no te preocupes, siempre es un gusto hablar con aquel — dijo sonriente —

— _¿Y Alexis? ¿Cómo esta cariño?_ — La música seguía sonando pero poco a poco fue disminuyendo, Castle había salido del lugar para escucharla con claridad —

—Hoy se fue a una fiesta con sus amigos, regreso hace como una hora —

— _¿Qué? Ya me imagino como esta después del regaño que le diste _— suspiro — _Pero se lo tiene merecido, no debió tardar tanto _—

—No la regañe Rick, Alexis ya es responsable y no tiene caso encerrarla, siempre habrá peligro en la ciudad — Suspiro — Además no había salido un varios días —

— _¡Wow! Cariño _— "_Richard, deja a Kate dormir_" Robert de nuevo — _Como jodes Rob, te dejo cariño, este cabron no me deja hablar contigo, mañana llego para llenarte de besos, te adoro _—

—Yo también — corto la comunicación —

A la mañana siguiente, la pelirroja esperaba a su madre con el desayuno ya listo, era su forma de pedir perdón, tras el breve cruce de palabras entre ellas la chica apenas y pudo conciliar el sueño, estaba arrepentida y no buscaba la forma de disculparse así que decidió levantarse temprano y prepararle unas tortitas como su padre suele hacer cuando logra molestarla.

— ¡Buenos días Ma! — La detective sonrió al encontrarse con su hija parada en la puerta de la habitación con un vaso de jugo de naranja en la mano — Te hice el desayuno — La toma de la mano arrastrándola hasta la mesa sentándola, mostrándole todas las tortitas que preparto — No sé si es mucho, pero leí en internet que debes alimentarte bien ya que ahora comes por dos — La castaña sonrió la ver la cantidad de comida que había en la mesa — Pero creo que eso lo sabes, lo hiciste conmigo antes — La detective la miro sonriente mientras asentía, Alexis se aclara la garganta — Oye, lo siento — Comenzó — No debí llegar tan tarde anoche, apenas tengo 14 años y no puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana—

—Hey cielo — tomo su mano, indicándole con la mirada que se sentara alado de ella — No pasa nada, no estoy molesta, sé que eres responsable, tranquila — Acaricio el dorso de su mano — Gracias por el desayuno — La pelirroja asintió comenzando a servirse — ¿Cariño, no se te hace tarde para el colegio? — Pregunto masticando una de las tortitas —

—Ehh, no, de hecho esperaba que me pudieses llevar hoy al colegio — La ojiverde sonrió asintiendo — Gracias Ma —

Media hora después la detective se encontraba aparcando enfrente del colegio de Alexis. Kate espero a que su pequeña entrara al colegio para dirigirse a la comisaria y continuar con su tormentoso caso. Era frustrante no tener ni una sola pista del asesino, no se quería ni imaginar el dolor de los padres, las horas de angustia que pasaron cuando desapareció la chica, mucho menos la manera en que se enteraron del fallecimiento de esta. Cuando estuvo en su escritorio observo durante un largo rato la pizarra, había muchas cosas que no coincidían lo cual revolvía aún más las cosas. La detective prefiero dejar las cosas por la paz un rato, agarro la primera taza que encontró en la sala de descanso preparándose un café, si bien era cierto una mujer embarazada tenía prohibido consumir cafeína pero una taza al día no le hacía daño ni a ella ni al bebe al menos eso decía ella, se sentó en la mesa dejando la taza aun lado masajeándose la cienes, suspiro con cansancio las imágenes de la chica golpeaban una y otra vez su mente haciéndola sentir fatal, el solo hecho de pensar que algo así le pasara a Alexis la dejaba sin habla prefería borrar cualquier pensamiento absurdo y enfocarse en lo que pasaba con el caso. Fue la voz del detective Ryan lo que la saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Beckett! ¡Beckett! — Entro gritando, con la respiración agitada — ¡Enciente el televisor! — Le exigió a uno de los policías que recién había llegado — ¡Ahora! — Ok, algo pasa pensó —

Cuando la tv estuvo encendida llamo su atención el titular "_Balacera en el instituto Harvey Milk" _algo hizo'clic' en la mente de la castaña, su más grande pesadilla se hizo realidad, aquella era la escuela de Alexis, le había dejado ahí unas horas atrás pensando que sería un día como cualquier otro.

—Tranquila Beckett — Lo miraba con ojos aguados — Escucha, no te alteres, respira — Pero la detective no parecía escuchar se levantó soltándose de su agarre dirigiéndose a su escritorio sacando de los cajones su arma y su placa — Eh Beckett! Beckett no puedes ir así tú estás embarazada, no… —

— ¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO! — Grito con lágrimas en los ojos — ¡NECESITO IR AHÍ! ¡NECESITO ESTAR CON ALEXIS! — El rubio miro a su compañero hispano indicándole con la mirada que irían con ella — Tengo que llamar a Richard — Con nerviosismo saco el móvil de su abrigo dirigiéndose al elevador seguida de sus compañeros — _Rick…algo paso…hubo una balacera en el colegio de Alexis…yo….te necesito Rick…no sé cómo esta_—Dijo entre sollozos, sus compañeros escucharon atentos mientras se subían al coche patrulla con dirección al lugar —

El lugar era un caos….una gran parte de policías se encontraba a las afueras resguardando el colegio dejando pasar únicamente a familiares y paramédicos. Una vez fuera del coche se dirigió a la entrada mostrando su placa logrando que le dieran fácil acceso, con paso apresurado vago por los pasillos de la escuela hasta encontrar el salón de su hija. Le era imposible llegar había mucho movimiento y para ella que era mujer embarazada le era difícil moverse con agilidad. Los minutos que pasaron se hicieron eternos, podía ver a familiares llorando desconsoladamente en los pasillos, los cuerpos de algunos estudiantes tirados cubiertos con sábanas blancas ella simplemente no podía manejar la situación, la sobre pasaba.

—La encontramos — Su compañero hispano estaba al lado de ella, no supo en que momento la siguió con tanta multitud de gente — Ven conmigo — La castaña trato de moverse pero sus piernas parecían no funcionarle — ¡Eh! Respira Beckett, Alexis está bien — Le dijo con voz clara — Bien — Paso su mano por la cintura de la detective obligándola a caminar dirigiéndose a la salida —

Cuando tuvo a Alexis entre sus brazos pudo llorar largamente, apretando a la chica fuertemente contra ella besando repetidamente su pelo murmurando un "_pensé que te había perdido_". Por su parte la pelirroja se aferró fuertemente a su madre…como si su vida dependiera de ella y no era para menos la situación del lugar era critica, cerca de 7 alumnos habían muerto sin contar los heridos y quienes salieron ilesos del atentado entre ellos Alexis, la experiencia fue realmente traumatizante, tanto para los padres como los alumnos. Tras largas horas de interrogatorio la detective y su hija se dirigieron a casa acompañadas del irlandés y el hispano por simple seguridad, se cercioraron de dejarlas seguras en casa, para después darles su espacio. La castaña no había recibido ni un mensaje o llamada de su marido… tal vez era la mejor, prefería esperarlo y contarle lo sucedido ella misma. Subió con Alexis a la recamara ayudándola a cambiarse de ropa y recostándola esperando a que durmiera, aún estaba alterada, no había hablado desde lo sucedido cosa que a criterio de la detective era 'normal'. Cuando vio a su pequeña durmiendo se retiró del lugar sin hacer ruido. Durante el resto de la mañana Katherine reviso el caso una última vez, el suceso en el colegio de Alexis le dio la motivación necesaria para continuar tras horas y horas de revisión por fin le dio al clavo, marco rápidamente el número de Esposito avisándole, dándole las pistas necesarias. Suspiro cerrando los ojos al cortar la comunicación, saber que por fin había resuelto ese tormentoso caso le devolvía la tranquilidad que necesitaba, el saber que su niña salió ilesa del atentado la dejaba completamente en paz, acaricio su abultado vientre subiendo la mano de arriba abajo provocando que su bebe se moviera y diera una pataditas, aquel gesto hizo que los ojos de la detective se aguaran, se recostó en el sofá llorando, perdiendo la noción del tiempo…

Cerca de la 6:00 de la tarde Richard Castle entraba al loft con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tras un largo fin de semana por fin llegaba a casa ansioso de ver a sus princesa. Se dirigió a la habitación dejando la maleta en la cama junto con su chaqueta, al salir se encontró con su esposa completamente dormida en el sillón, pudo notar que había llorado por las marcas que dejaron las lágrimas en sus mejillas, con sumo cuidado se acercó a ella besando su frente para después acariciar su mejilla, fue hasta ese entonces que saco su móvil del bolsillo. La pantalla marcaba _'(3) llamadas perdidas y (1) mensaje de voz' _deslizo el pulgar en '_mensaje voz'_ al escucharlo su cara palideció, Kate sonaba angustiada, nerviosa, llorando, se maldijo mil veces no haber escuchado las llamadas pero eso no era lo importante Alexis ¿Dónde estaba su niña? Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta la habitación de su pelirroja encontrándola completamente dormida, fue como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo, se acercó hasta la chica besando su frente mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera roja.

—Hola — La voz de Kate apenas y se escuchaba no quería despertar a su hija —

—Hey — Richard la miro con lágrimas en los ojos — Perdóname — Se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose hasta ella — Perdón — Kate simplemente sonrió, extendió los brazos indicándole que la abrazara —

Con Richard en casa se sentida protegida, segura, se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo en el cual no necesitaron palabras esta vez era Rick quien lloraba de tristeza, de impotencia, le dolía no haber estar ahí para ellas, para cuidarlas.

—Tranquilo — Kate acaricia en círculos su espalda — Ya estás aquí, no pasa nada — Admiraba la fortaleza de su mujer, la situación le afectaba a los 2 pero ahí estaba ella apoyándolo, reconfortándolo como siempre, no dijo nada simplemente se despegó de ella juntando sus labios en un tierno beso el cual se tornó demandante, las manos del escritor comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo de su mujer con desesperación — Cariño, no creo que sea el momento — murmuro la castaña aun pegada a su boca — estamos en la habitación de Alexis — Aquello hizo que el escritor se separara de golpe, tomando la mano de su mujer arrastrándola hasta la sala —

— ¿Qué paso? — Pregunto una vez sentado en el sofá acurrucados como cada tarde —

—_Fueron los minutos más desesperantes de mi vida_… — comenzó aguantando las lágrimas — _Deje a Alexis en el colegio para después ir a la comisaria como siempre, como todos los días. El caso de la chica de 18 años se volvió confuso así que preferí tomarme una taza de café en la sala de descanso, me perdí un rato en mis pensamientos hasta que Ryan me busco y encendió el televisor…_—La detective le conto con detalle los sucesos _—….Fueron ellos quienes la encontraron_ — suspiro aliviada — _Después de eso me trajeron a la casa y aquí hemos pasado el resto de la tarde_ — El escritor tomo la mano de su mujer apretándola suavemente, besando su mejilla —

—Eres admirable cariño — murmuro —

Los días siguientes al suceso fueron los peores para Alexis, como todo suceso traumático dejo secuelas. La pelirroja apenas podía conciliar el sueño, las imágenes del atentado se filtraba una y otra vez en su sueños provocándole fuerte pesadillas las cuales acababan con gritos y llantos que despertaban al escritor y a la detective.

—Shhhh, princesa — La castaña tenía en los brazos a su hija — Todo está bien, no pasa nada aquí estoy — La pelirroja se pegó a ella abrazándola — Todo está bien, estas aquí con nosotros — Miro a Rick con ojos aguados, era desesperante ver a su hija así, llena de terror, de miedo. —

—Iré por un vaso de agua — Aquello fue una simple escusa por parte del escritor, cuando estuvo en la cocina las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin parar, no podía ver a su pequeña así, le era imposible, cada día que pasaba la situación empeoraba más y más —

—Es horrible mama — Comenzó a relatar como todas las noches la pelirroja — Todo parece tan real, los balazos…los chicos tirados en charcos de sangre, Jaime, Alba, Mandy, Jom y yo debajo de la mesa tratando de protegernos, de no hacer ruido — Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas empapando su rostro — La cara de horror de mis compañeros, de los profesores — cubrió su rostro con ambas manos — Es horrible — La ojiverde no dijo nada más simplemente la abrazo —

Muchas cosas había pasado en aquellos días, tras muchas averiguaciones por fin habían atrapado a los culpables del atentado a la secundaria Harvey Milk condenándolos a muchos años de presión. La noticia fue titular en los periódicos durante los primeros 3 días, pero eso no era todo, en la revista de chismes lanzaron una nota completa sobre el caso enfocado en _**"Alexis Castle: Una sobreviviente de Harvey Milk"**_ con letras enormes para llamar la atención del público, citando textualmente _"La hija del escritor Richard Castle y la Detective de Homicidios Katherine Beckett estuvo en el suceso más terrible de los últimos tiempos…"_ la nota había cabreado a Richard terriblemente alegando que no tenían por qué hablar de su hija en aquella revista de bajo presupuesto, pero esta vez fue Kate quien le dijo que no debía darle importancia a ese tipo de cosas que lo importante era Alexis, calmando las aguas un poco, Tras la situación con Alexis, Kate había adelantado su bajo por maternidad en la comisaria por evidente razones, la capitana entendió perfectamente la situaciones ofreciéndole su ayuda si alguna vez la necesitaba.

—Mira hagamos algo — La detective beso la frente de su hija — A partir de ahora dormirás con nosotros ¿te parece? Estará conmigo y con papa — Alexis no hablo simplemente asintió ocultando la cara en el pelo de su madre — Ven, vamos — Se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo, Kate con un poco de dificultad por su estado — Hey Rick — Comenzó a hablar una vez que estuvieron abajo — Alexis dormirá con nos…. — Pero no pudo continuar hablando la imagen que presencio le partió el corazón, Richard la miraba con ojos rojos e hinchados tratando de sonreír, tratando de no llorar — Dormirá nosotros por unos días — El chico escritor asintió acercándose a ella besando sus respectivas frente —

—Vamos cielo — Tomo a Alexis en brazos, Kate iba detrás de ellos. Cuando la pelirroja estuvo en la cama esta vez se abrazó de su padre que acaricia su brazo de arriba abajo tratando de tranquilizarla, tratando de hacerla dormir — Hey princesa, tranquila aquí estoy, velando tus sueños — Beso su frente una vez más —

—Iré al baño ¿de acuerdo? No tardo — Beso la frente de su hija y después los labios de su marido —

No podía más…cuando estuvo dentro cogió la primera toalla que encontró llevándosela a la boca tratando de callar los sollozos que salían de ella debido al llanto, le partía en el alma ver a Alexis así tan frágil, tan débil, tenía que ocultar su dolor y ser fuerte por su pequeña, apoyarla, ayudarla a salir del agujero en cual se encontraba. Incluso había ignorado por completo los pequeños dolores que en los últimos días le daban en la parte baja del abdomen, pensaba que era la preocupación del momento, tras largos minutos logro tranquilizarse volviendo a la recamara. Se encontró con la imagen más tierna del mundo Alexis dormida abrazada de su padre, mientras este la agarraba fuertemente contra él y al igual que su hija dormía, no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal imagen. Se metió a la cama acurrucándose contra ellos, tomando la mano de Alexis entrelazándola con la suya. Aquello fue el inicio de unas largas semanas y la primera vez que la pelirroja dormía libre de pesadillas.


	7. Meredith

**H**_ello :) Buenas, actualizacion '\o/ creo que el nombre del capitulo lo dice todo, gracias por cada uno de sus reviews, favoritos y follows, se les agrede infinitamente, ahorita contestare sus reviews. Una vez mas ¡Gracias! *-* _

_Sin mas aqui abajo les dejo el capitulo._

_Nos vemos  
>xoxo.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>7<strong>

La luz de la mañana se filtraba a través de las cortinas iluminando el rostro de Katherine, Alexis y Richard se habían levantado un poco antes de lo acostumbrado, se encontraban en la enorme cama compartiendo un momento en familia lleno de risas, era domingo no había necesidad de levantarse temprano pero como era costumbre el último domingo de cada mes, los detectives de la comisaria número 12 se reunían en la casa de alguno de ellos para celebrar cualquier tontería, el chiste era reunirse y pasar un momento agradable, esta vez le tocaba a Katherine, todos los del grupo iban incluida la capitana Gates y su antiguo Jefe Montgomery. Pero aquella vez era especial habían pasado ya 4 semanas del atentado, Kate contaba ya con 8 meses de embarazo y esta vez tras muchos años volvería a reencontrarse con Robert Denihall. La situación con Alexis mejorado notablemente ya no tenía pesadillas pero…aún seguía durmiendo con ellos, no los incomodaba pero era evidente que la niña tenía que comenzar a realizar sus actividades sin miedo entre ellas poder dormir a gusto en su recamara. Aquel domingo fue simplemente un caos, se levantaron perezosos pero ansiosos de la tarde que pasarían reunidos. Decidieron preparar unas carnes asadas pero el loft no era el lugar indicado como para hacer ese tipo de reuniones, así que decidieron trasladarse a los Hamptons avisándoles a los chicos incluido Robert. Una vez en la enorme casa Rick era el encargado de la comida, Alexis de mantener todo listo para la llegada de los invitados y Katherine…bueno ella permanecida sentada observando como padre e hija trabajaban sin siquiera mirarla, su vientre creció notablemente impidiéndole hacer actividades como aquellas.

—Estoy embarazada ¿saben? No soy una completa inútil — Comento cruzando los brazos —

—Cierto cariño, pero mírate esa panza — Señalo con la mirada el chico escritor el vientre de su mujer — Sabes por qué en lugar de estar aquí sentada mirando como Alexis y yo trabajamos por que no vas a la piscina te refrescas, te asoleas un poco y aprovechas nuestra estancia aquí — La detective bufo rodeando los ojos pero sin protestas, se levantó apretando los labios sin siquiera mirlarlo dirigiéndose a la habitación para minutos después salir con un bañador premamá que recientemente compro — Anda cariño — grito cuando la vio salir en dirección a la piscina —

Los rayos del sol golpearon su cuerpo una vez que se tumbó poniéndose las gafas de sol tratando de disfrutar del momento a solas, suspiro muy a su pesar sabía que Rick tenía razón gracias a su enorme panza había actividades que le eran imposible de realizar además de lo incomoda que se sentía todo el tiempo, ni siquiera podía dormir y eso que ella amaba, amaba dormir estaba tratando de disfrutar al máximo de sus vacaciones pero con aquel barrigón las cosas se complicaron. Si bien era cierto el embarazo fue un tema que se habló durante muchos años Rick estaba completamente seguro de que estaban listos para ser padres por segunda ocasión pero era ella quien siempre tenía las dudas, que si Alexis era muy pequeña, que si en este temporada no vendría bien, que si era muy pronto…millones de excusas y la lucha interminable de Rick para llegar a ese momento. Cuando Kate anuncio que estaba embarazada fue un momento sinigual, por supuesto Alexis fue la primera que corrió a abrazarla feliz pero con Rick fue diferente sus ojos se aguaron dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas de emoción para acercarse a ella lentamente besando sus labios mientras la elevaba dándole unas cuantas vueltas ocultando su rostro en el cuello de ella. Y ahora tras 8 largos meses por fin, por fin verían realizado su sueño, durante las visitas al ginecólogo habían decidido mantener la expectativa del sexo de su pequeño retoño, ni siquiera sabían que nombre podrían ponerle prefirieron esperar el gran momento para tomar decisiones precisas.

— ¡Pero mírate esa pancita chica! — La voz de su morena amiga la saco de sus pensamientos — ¿De cuantos meses ya estás? ¿De 15? ¡En cualquier momento puedes parir! — La castaña sonrió — Ni te molestes en levantarte — Acercándose hasta ella para besar su mejilla y después sentarse a lado de ella — Debo decir Katherine Beckett que eres una mujer afortunada, tu casa es hermosa, perfecta, no sé por qué nunca pasas unos días aquí — Kate suspiro — Este lugar es el paraíso —

—Si bueno, trabajamos juntas y como podrás haberte dado cuenta los asesinos en NY no descansan — Lanie rodeo los ojos — Que más quisiera yo que pasarme unas buenas vacaciones aquí —

— ¡Yo! — El hispano, el irlandés y por supuesto la esposa de este aparecieron seguidos de Richard y Alexis — ¡Que guapa estas Beckett! Esa tripita te sienta bien — La detective puso cara de pocos amigos, sabía que en esta reunión el tema principal de las bromas seria ella y su pancita — Hola Lanie — Se acercó hasta ellas para besar sus mejillas —

—Kate — La rubia esposa del irlandés se acercó hasta ellas con una sonrisa pícara, había mucho que contar— ¡Dios! Que grande que esta Alex ehh! Hermosa, simplemente hermosa — La detective asintió mirando a su hija que se escondida detrás de su padre con las mejillas coloradas —

— ¡He Alex! Cariño ven — Llamo a su pelirroja hija que con pasos pequeños se fue acercando a ellas — ¿Ya saludaste a tus tías? — La pelirroja negó con las mejillas rojitas, la chica beso la mejilla de Lanie y se dispuso a saludar a Jenny la esposa de Ryan pero la tomó por sorpresa ese abrazo tan efusivo que término dándole —

—Que hermosa estas, hermosa, te pareces tanto a Richard, tus ojitos azules — beso sus mejillas repetidamente — ¡Kevin definidamente tendremos una nosotros! — El comentario hizo que el detective irlandés se atragantara con la margarita que Castle le había dado al llegar —

—Jenny — La regaño — No creo que sea un tema para hablar delante de todos nuestros amigos —

—Owwwnnn, el detective Kevin Ryan le tiene miedo a la paternidad — Comenzó a hablar en tono de burla Castle, haciendo que Katherine estallara de risa —

—Oh vamos cielo, deja a Kevin en paz — El tono dulce de su esposa logro que Richard se disculpara —

Unas horas después el grupo de amigos se encontraba disfrutando de las deliciosas carnes que el escritor había preparado con mucho gusto, por desgracia la capitana Gates no pudo asistir ya que tuvo un problema familiar, disculpándose repetidas veces. Platicaron de todo un poco, el trabajo, el embarazo de Kate, Alexis, el nuevo libro de Rick entre otras cosas. Un rato después Alex y Rick se encontraba en la piscina disfrutando un momento padre e hija, dejando a la detective completamente sola con sus compañeros.

— ¿Cómo lo lleva? — Pregunto casi en susurro Esposito —

— ¿Qué? — contesto confundida la detective —

—Alexis… ¿Cómo lo lleva? Sé que han pasado semanas desde lo ocurrido — Todos sus compañeros excepto Kate lo miraron con ganas de matarlo, aquel era un tema delicado y habían acordado preguntarle con delicadeza — ¡Hey! No me miren así, ustedes también querían preguntar — Los miro a todos con un poco de enojo — Y seamos sinceros Kate lo que vivió Alex no es fácil, fue un suceso terrible — Kate trato de sonreír pero no pudo —

—Verán…— Se acomodó en su asiento, se encontraban a fuera un poco alejados de la piscina pero desde ese punto podían ver a padre e hija jugar — No ha sido fácil…los primeros días ella los paso muy mal, muy mal — Suspiro — No podía dormir y si lo conseguía no tardaba en despertarse llorando o gritando que era horrible — La forense tomo la mano de su compañera dándole un pequeño apretón — Con el paso de los días la situación empeoro así que decidimos que por el momento lo mejor era que durmiera con nosotros, desde ese día todo ha estado tranquilo, no niego que aún está un poco afectada, tiene miedo de regresar al colegio inclusive tiene miedo de salir…—

—Espera…—La interrumpió Jenny — ¿Ella aun duerme con ustedes? — La detective asintió — Kate no me quiero entrometer pero….deberían ya dejar que la niña comience a salir un poco, no todo de golpe a pasitos de bebe, al final terminara siendo peor — Esta vez fue Ryan quien la miro con ganas de matarla —

—Lo sé, lo sé — Acaricio su vientre — Pero no creo que este lista…no quiero que vuelva a caer, no quiero que vuelva a llorar a tener esas horribles pesadillas — Suspiro —

—Te entendemos cariño — Lanie la abrazo, había estado todo el tiempo junto a ella tomando su mano, sabia lo mucho que Alex significaba para Kate — Es tu hija, siempre la vas a querer proteger — suspiro — Jenny no te está diciendo que la dejes de golpe, solo que comiences a ayudarla a perder el miedo, no todo el mundo es malo y eso lo sabemos tu y yo, Alex tiene que aprender, tiene que comprender que la vida no se detiene por sucesos así, que todo con lleva a una enseñanza — Kate limpio con la mano libre que le quedaba las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas —

—Lo sé — Se escuchó la risa de Alexis, la niña estaba pasando un momento muy agradable con Rick, eran ese tipo de cosas las que lamentaba perderse, en ese preciso instante podría estar ahí con ella jugando con las pistolas de agua, tirándose tomadas de la mano en la piscina — Gracias — Los miro a todos — Por estar aquí, por apoyarnos durante esos días —

—Siempre vamos a estar aquí para ti Kate — Añadió Esposito levantándose para abrazar a la castaña—

—Hey, no abraces a mi mujer — El moreno se voltio rápidamente asustado al escuchar la voz del escritor, y ahí vio su oportunidad Richard, saco la pistola de agua que llevaba escondida mojando al detective — ¡Ehhhh caíste! ¡CORRE ALEXIS! — Rick se transformaba por completo cuando jugaba con su hija, podía ser un niño en toda la extensión de la palabra —

—Hijo de…— No dijo más, salió corriendo detrás de ellos —

—Esto será épico — Anuncio Kate levantándose lentamente para alcanzarlos — ¡NO LE HAGAS MALDAD A MI HIJA ESPOSITO! ¡TE LO ADVIERTO! — Grito cuando vio que el morena trataba de tirar a la chica a la piscina — ¡A RICHARD HAZLE LO QUE QUIERAS! — Grito divertida, Jenny, Ryan y Lanie entraron a la casa para ponerse una ropa más cómoda, ella seguía aun con el bañador —

—Estas en problemas chico escritor — Sin decir nada más el moreno soltó a la pelirroja para atrapar a Castle, fue difícil pero al final lo logro, Kate, Alex y Esposito soltaron una carcajada al ver a el escritor dentro de la piscina completamente solo y empapado — Alex, ven cariño, vamos a buscar algo de tomar — La pelirroja asintió entrando a la casa con el moreno —

—Cariño que te han he…— La detective no pudo seguir hablando ya que su marido la jalo hasta llevarla con él a la piscina — ¡Pero qué coño! — grito tratando se salirse —

— ¿A dónde vas hermosa? — Pregunto juguetón acorralándola en una esquina con su cuerpo — Toda la tarde me has ignorado por estar con tu amiguitos — Kate sonrió, estaba celoso, celoso de sus amigos —

—Oh, no estás hablando enserio ¿verdad? — Rick no dijo nada, simplemente pego sus labios a los de ella en un beso demandante — Rick…creo que nos están viendo todos —

—Que nos vean — Murmuro aun pegado a su boca — A mí no me importa — Y continuo besándola sin siquiera darle un poco de aire, necesita a su mujer, la necesitaba tanto que no le importaba la mirada de sus amigos sobre ellos —

—Alexis….ella….está viendo….todo esto — Comento entre beso y beso la mujer —

— ¡Ugh! — Dijo con enojo — Esta noche no te salvas Katherine Beckett — Anunció pegándola aún más a él escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la detective — ¡Dios, te deseo tanto! — Murmuro despacio para después succionar la piel de su cuello hasta dejar una marca — ¡Halla vamos chicos! — Anuncio saliendo de la piscina seguido de Kate — Deberías cubrirte ese chupetón cariño — La detective abrió la boca en una enorme "O" —

—Richard — grito tratando de cubrirse la marca — ¡Te voy a matar! —

Pero Rick pareció no escucharla, entro como si nada la casa sonriendo. Pero ella fue un caso diferente como siempre sus amigas no le dieron tiempo ni de respirar la tomaron de la mano y la arrastraron hasta una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta para que platicaran de lo que acababan de ver.

— ¿Cómo es en la cama? — Pregunto la morena de golpe — No te hagas la santa, que aunque te quieras ocultar ese chupetón con la mano yo lo estoy viendo — Las mejillas de Kate se tornaron rojas —

—Lanie por favor —

—Lanie nada — Dijo Jenny con una sonrisa enorme — Por años nos has dado la vuelta con esa pregunta, llego el momento —

—Kate suspiro cerrando los ojos — ¡ES UN DIOS! ¿CONTENTAS? — Se sonrojo violentamente —

—Bueno chica con razón te casaste con él y tuvieron 2 hijos — Añadió sonriente — ¿De qué tamaño lo tiene? —

— ¡Hey no, no, no, no seguiré contándoles de mi vida privada! — Se levantó saliendo de la recamara —

—Cariño — Richard la tomo de la mano cuando la vio salir de la habitación — Robert está aquí — Anuncio completamente emocionado —

—Ok, me cambiare no tardo — Rick beso su mejilla — ¿Te dijo en cuanto tiempo llega? — El escritor negó —

—Pero sí que viene con su novia, según él una mujer muy, muuuuy guapa — La detective lo fulmino con la mirada — No tanto como tú —

Media hora después la detective, el escritor y su pequeña se encontraban listos a las afuera de la casa esperando a su invitado estrella, dentro de la casa los compañeros de la castaña se encontraban viendo "_The Hunger Games_" la película favorita de Alexis.

—Papa ¿puedo entrar a ver la película? — Pregunto en tono inocente la chica —

—Cariño, tu tío Robert está por llegar y no sabes lo feliz que le haría verte esperándolo —

—Pero papa…—

—He cariño, mira si avanza mucho la película, puedes pedirle a tus tíos que la repitan te aseguro que no les molestara — Esta vez fue Kate quien hablo, siempre encontraba la manera de convencer a Alexis —

—Está bien — bufo molesta—

— ¡Mira! Ahí viene — Anuncio el escritor con una sonrisa tomando la mano de Kate que posiciono a Alexis a lado de ella —

Robert Denihall no era guapo, pero tampoco era feo, era bien parecido, tenía unos ojos azules muy bonitos…pero no tan bonitos como los de Rick pensaba Kate, era alto de tez blanca, el cabello castaño y por supuesto un cuerpo musculoso que se notaba con la ropa tan ceñida que el utilizaba, bajo del carro con una sonrisa de galán de película que derretía a cualquier chica pero no a Kate, ella estaba completamente enamorada Castle. Cuando Alexis lo vio dio pequeños brinquitos de la emoción. Robert era su cómplice de travesuras, su tío favorito y aunque lo veía cada 3 años su relación se mantenía intacta. Pero aquello no fue todo, la mirada de la detective y el escritor se posiciono en el asiento del copiloto, Robert les saludo con la mano dirigiéndose con pasos rápidos hasta la siguiente puerta abriéndola rápidamente. La mujer bajo con una tímida sonrisa…girándose completamente para quedar cara a cara con el chico el cual la trataba con tanta delicadeza que hasta la misma Katherine Beckett se sorprendió, era altar, muy alta por lo que podían ver, llevaba el cabello en un chongo perfectamente arreglado, estaba tan alejados de donde estaban ellos que contrabajo y lograban distinguirlos, Robert beso la mejilla de la mujer, tomo su mano para después comenzar a acercarse. Fue hasta ese momento que por fin pudieron verla con claridad. Los ojos azules y la cabellera roja con los que se encontró la detective eran imborrables, ya los había visto para ser exacto hace 14 años…

—_Meredith…—_ susurro Kate casi sin aire. —

* * *

><p><strong>DEJEN RW! :)<strong>


	8. Sin aire

**H**_i, actualizacion...muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, de verdad me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, pero bueno el capitulo del día o mas bien la semana estoy a punto de entrar a practicas y me sera dificil actualizar tan seguido como ahora, pero tratare de estar al día. Bué espero no desfraudarlas y llenar sus espectativas con respecto a la llegada de Meredith. Tuve que inventar el apellido de Mereith ya que en la serie jamas lo mencionan._

_Nueva etapa...nueva portada *_*, me gusto como la edite, me dicen en sus reviews que piensan de la nueva imagen del fic. _

**_Nuevo fanfiction, aqui les dejo el link:_**

**_ s/10962782/1/Mil-vidas_**

_Ahora que Meredith ha llegado se acerca el nacimiento del bebe ¿Que les gustaria que fuera? {Es muy importante, tambien como que nombres les gustaria} _

_En fin, disfruten el capitulo_

_¡Buen viaje!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>8<strong>

Fue como si en ese momento le hubiesen dado un contundente golpe en el estómago dejándola sin aire. Así se sentía Katherine Beckett en ese preciso instante. Tras 14 años de desaparición _Meredith Bennett _había regresado a sus vidas y de qué forma. No sabía cómo manejar la situación por un lado estaba Rick que se mantenía callado, estático junto a ella y por el otro Alexis que mantuvo su enorme sonrisa todo el tiempo emocionada de ver a su "tío Robert" sin siquiera mirar a la mujer que venía agarrada de él. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron entendió que Meredith no tenía ni puta idea de que ellos eran los famosos "mejores amigos" de Robert ni que Alexis era la sobrina de la que hablaba con tanta devoción. Era un momento sumamente incomodo, Richard tardo un poco procesando todo, volver a ver a aquella mujer no estaba en sus planes, ni mucho menos en sus sueños. Alexis había capturado por completo la atención de Meredith quien no paraba de verla, la enorme sonrisa con la cual los recibió, ese respeto con el cual se dirigió a ella al saludarla, al darle la bienvenido la abrumo por completo. No tenía ni idea de que decir, de cómo comportarse.

—Meredith, cariño ¿Qué pasa? — Robert la llamo con una sonrisa — Mira ellos son Richard Castle y Katherine Beckett su esposa y esta renacuaja que vez aquí — Miro a la chica — Es su adorable hija Alexis Castle Beckett — La pequeña extendió su mano con educación dedicándole una sonrisa tierna, Meredith vacilo haciéndola esperar unos segundos pero al final accedió tomando su mano. El contacto con la pequeña la hizo estremecer su piel era suave, blanca…tan blanca como la de ella, noto el gran parecido que había entre ellas incluso le recordaba un poco a cuando ella era pequeña, era lógico ¿no? Era su madre…no, se regañó mentalmente, ella era simplemente la mujer que la había traído al mundo, su madre era la mujer castaña bien parecida a la cual le había entregado a su bebe 14 años atrás como cualquier objeto. Su mirada se cruzó con aquellos ojos verdes avellana que la miraban con resentimiento, con rencor y entendía perfectamente ese sentimiento su intención no era quitarle el cariño de la niña, ni mucho menos llevársela con ella.

Aunque pareciera dura ni siquiera sentía ternura al verla tan crecida, ni siquiera recordaba con exactitud la fecha en la cual la había dejado en brazos de aquella mujer que se quedó sin habla al entregarle a la niña sin darle muchas explicaciones. Para ella Alexis era la consecuencia de una semana de sexo salvaje, el cual tuvo consecuencias. Consecuencias con las que no podía cargar, al menos no en esa época, tenía apenas 21 años cuando se embarazo. No tenía ni puta idea de cómo hacerse cargo de un bebe, no estaba lista para ser madre, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a abortar, era una decisión de 2 y en ese momento solo estaba ella, tenía que tomar en cuenta al padre la criatura así que decidió continuar con el embarazo y así no cometer la segunda mayor estupidez de su vida. Tras 8 largos meses de embarazo un día sin más dio a luz, apenas y pudo con esa responsabilidad unos días, entonces decidió buscar al padre de la niña Richard Castle…busco algunas cosas de el en el internet descubriendo que era un "afamado" escritor de Best-Seller el cual vivía en NY. Fue cuando tomó la decisión viajo hasta la ciudad buscando por todos los medios la dirección del chico escritor hasta que dio con el clavo, regreso al hotel recogiendo las pocas cosas que le había comprado a la bebe y sin más fue hasta el lujoso edificio, miles de palabras, discursos se formularon en su mente pero…a la hora de la hora solo las lágrimas se hicieron presentes.

**xxx**

—_Dios — dijo llorando la pelirroja — Dile a Richard que la cuide bien — sollozo — Que nuestra hija merece un futuro mejor — Aquellas palabras le cayeron con balde de agua fría a la detective quien miro a la pequeña — Mierda, yo…yo soy muy joven para ser madre, no podría hacerme cargo de ella, no tengo nada que ofrecerle, estoy sola en este mundo — La pelirroja se limpió las mejillas, se deshizo de la pañalera que llevaba dejándola a los pies de Kate quien permanecía inmóvil en la puerta — Cuídala, por favor — Sin decir nada más se dio la media vuelta, dejando a Kate sin palabras, cuando quiso reaccionar la mujer ya no estaba no había ningún rastro de ella — _

**xxx**

Recordar aquel día era incomodo, la cara de Kate…según así recordaba que se llamaba la ahora mujer de su antiguo amante era terrible. Cuando tuvo a la pequeña en brazos su quijada se desencajo, pudo saber que ella tampoco estaba lista para semejante carga pero tampoco le importo, soltó la pañalera dejándola tirada quitándose de ahí lo más rápido posible sin mirar atrás.

Ahora 14 años después se volvieron a encontrar, la vida se empeñó en dejarlas cara a cara una enfrente de la otra. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, la cara de Richard lo decía todo, no estaba contento con su llegada, mucho menos las miradas que le lanzaba a su mujer y a su hija.

—Por favor pasen — El tono de la castaña era neutro —

—Oh, que amable Katherine pensé que dormiría a fuera esta noche — Como siempre el tono de sarcasmo en Robert no podría faltar — Ven aquí renacuaja, dale un enorme abrazo a tu tío — Sin pensarlo 2 veces la pelirroja soltó la mano de su madre para echarse a los brazos de su famosos tío — ¡Pero que grandes estas! — Su tono de voz cambio, se volvió más dulce inclusive un poco infantil —

Ambos tío y sobrina se adelantaron entrando a la enorme casa poniéndose al día, dejando completamente solos a Katherine, Rick y Meredith sumidos en una gran confusión…

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — Richard comenzó a hablar casi en susurro evidentemente enojado — ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? ¿Dinero? ¿Fama? — La pelirroja desvió la mirada al escuchar todo incomoda, en sus planes no estaba nada de eso…fue una simple y lamentable casualidad — Porque si es así te puedo dar todo lo que tengo para que te largues y no vuelvas nunca más — Katherine escuchaba con atención a su marido, le sorprendía la manera tan acida con la cual escupía las palabras sin siquiera tocarse el corazón —

—Rick…no — Tomo suavemente su brazo dando un pequeño apretón — No es el momento…escuchar respira, tranquilicémonos, todo va a salir bien ¿de acuerdo? — Castle la miraba con ojos aguados, entendía lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo… miedo…eso era lo que sentía, miedo de poder perder a Alexis, miedo de que todo lo que les había costado construir a lo largo de los años se derrumbara en un solo instante. — Escúchame Rick, no… no pasa nada — Se aclaró la garganta tratando de no llorar —

— ¿Entran o no? — Pregunto Alexis saliendo de nueva cuenta — Mama, esto te hará muy mal, piensa en él bebe — La detective asintió tratando de sonreír —

Cuando estuvieron dentro de la enorme casa los ojos de Meredith vagaron por el lugar encontrándose con imágenes de la niña por cada rincón, desde su primer cumpleaños, hasta sus primeros logros y trofeos de la escuela.

—Estos son Robert Denihall y su novia Meredith Bennett — La detective fue la encargada de presentar a los "invitados" de Rick a sus amigos — Ellos son Lanie, Jenny, Kevin y Javier. Compañeros y amigos de la comisaria número 12 — Tras darse un pequeño apretón de manos cada uno de ellos, se sentaron disfrutando de la película favorita de Alexis. —

Las miradas que intercambiaron Rick y Kate hicieron que la mujer sintiera que no era bien recibida, cosa que era cierto. Durante toda la película Alexis se mantuvo pegada a su madre, abrazándola. Les pareció terriblemente tierno el momento en el cual la chica pelirroja comenzó a contarle la película a su hermanito o hermanita utilizando una voz muy chistosa, explicándoles a todos los presentes que así el pequeño(a) heredaría sus gustos por el buen cine. Todos o lo gran mayoría estallaron en carcajadas murmurando un "_que tierna" _mientras Kate besaba su frente dedicándole una mirada a Rick quien permanecía serio mirando fijamente a Meredith que parecía aburrida, pero eso si fuertemente agarrada de Robert quien sonreía y platicaba en susurros con los compañeros de Kate tratando de no molestar a Alexis.

Unas horas después tras terminar los créditos, Alexis se encontraba rendida pero renuente a irse a dormir, durante semanas había estado apegada a sus padres y solo dormía cuando ellos iban a la cama. Los primeros en irse a dormir fueron Esposito y Lanie. Habían sido pareja durante 3 años pero por cuestiones personales y de creencias la relación fallo terminando como muy buenos amigos, al parecer durante las últimas semanas la llama del amor se había reavivado obligándolos a darse una segunda oportunidad la cual preferían mantener en secreto por un tiempo. Jenny y Kevin fueron los siguientes despidiéndose muy alegres de todos. Se volvió una costumbre entre el grupo de amigos pasar la noches en los hamptons el ambiente era agradable y tenían que aceptar más que por seguridad se quedaban por el puro placer de pasar la noche en un lugar tan maravilloso como ese.

Rick fue el encargado de mostrarle su habitación a la pareja recién llegada, la cual quedaba justo enfrente a la de ellos, Katherine se adentró a su recamara junto con Alexis para cambiarse poniéndose sus pijamas, lavándose los dientes y preparando la cama para disponerse a dormir. Decidió dejar un momento a la pequeña sola e ir por educación a desearle buenas noches a su gran amigo Robert.

—Hey — Entro golpeando la puerta — ¿Estas a gusto? — Meredith salía del baño con una bata casi idéntica a la suya — Tú… ¿estás a gusto Meredith? — Pregunto esta vez a la mujer pelirroja —

—Oh, por supuesto Katherine, eres una excelente anfitriona — Suspiro mirando a Rick — Eres una mujer afortunada, tu casa es hermosa, tu marido un bombón, ni que decir de tu hija una belleza y mírate estas embarazada y aun así eres completamente sexy— La detective apretó los labios murmurando un "_mmm-mmm_" no le gusto el tono con el cual se refiero a Rick, mucho menos cuando le hablo de Alexis, se suponía que ese tema era intocable —

—Que puedo decir, tengo todo incluso un poco más de lo que alguna vez soñé— Se acercó hasta Castle abrazándolo, pegándolo a ella —

—Y Katherine Beckett lo vuelve a hacer — Comento Robert que permanecía sentado en el borde la cama — ¡Dios no sé cómo no te das cuenta de lo sexy que eres! — La castaña estaba más que acostumbrada, así que simplemente rodeo los ojos sonriendo —

—Lo sé, solo lo hago para torturarte querido — Le guiño el ojo sonriendo — Sabes que soy intocable —

—Bueno los dejemos descansar — añadió Rick — Hasta mañana Rob — Salió de la recamara sin siquiera mirar a la pelirroja que permanecía parada en medio de la habitación —

—Hasta mañana — Se despidió saliendo detrás de Rick alcanzándolo para tomar su mano. —

La llegada de Meredith hizo que Rick recordara muchas cosas de su pasado, cosas parecía haber olvido pero ahora saltaban a su mente con tanta claridad. Recordaba aquella semana en LA, recordó el momento exacto en el cual conoció a la pelirroja causando una gran impresión en él, las salidas a altas horas de la madrugada las cuales acaban con una sección de sexo en cualquier parte que les gustara, esa era la vida que tenía antes, esa fue la manera en que concibió a Alexis. Ni siquiera había sido por amor…Alexis nació de un error, un error el cual trajo consecuencias que para el llegaron a cambiar su vida hasta convertirla en algo maravilloso. Era cierto que su relación con Kate era solida pero la llegada de Alex había afianzado su futuro, suspiro entrando al cuarto dejando la puerta medio abierta besando la frente de Kate mientras esta se disponía a arropar a su hija.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? — Pregunto ansiosa la chica acostada en la cama, la detective se sentó junto a ella con la espalda pegada a la cabecera —

—Pasamos a saludar al tío Robert, queríamos saber si se la está pasando bien — Mientras le contaba, la pelirroja apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de su madre —

—La novia del tío esta muuuuuuy bonita — La detective asintió sonriendo mientras acariciaba la cabellera de Alexis — ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Meria? ¿Aria? — Los comentarios de su hija siempre lograban que la castaña riera—

—Meredith cariño, se llama Meredith — Suspiro — Y si es muy bonita —

— ¿Viste el color de su cabello? Es tan rojo como el mío, no es que me impresione ¿sabes? Es que nunca había visto a alguien más con el cabello así, solo la abuela y yo — La castaña beso la frente de la pequeña — ¿Y eso?

— ¿Qué? ¿No le puedo dar un beso a mi hija? — La pelirroja sonrió mostrando sus grandes dientes blancos —

—Yo sé que me quieres mama —

—Ya, bueno pero quiero demostrártelo de vez cuando — Ambas madre e hija no se habían percatado de la mirada que las analizaba con profundidad a las afueras de la recamara. Meredith admiraba la escena estática, necesitaba saber cómo…como se llevaban —

Le sorprendió la conexión tan profunda que tenían Alexis y Kate, incluso se sintió un poco celosa. Era palpable el amor que sentía una por la otra, eran capaces de comunicarse con una sola mirada, entendía por fin el concepto de amor incondicional que solo una madre podría sentir por sus hijos…y al parecer Katherine sentía aquello por la pequeña que ella había traído al mundo. Suspiro acercándose un poco más hasta quedar pegada al marco de la puerta, tenía que aceptarlo Alexis era hermosa una perfecta combinación de ella y Richard sin embargo parecía que tenía el carácter de Katherine, inclusive pudo notar que realizaban casi lo mismo gestos. Su conexión era fuerte, de verdad que era fuerte y el cariño que sentían una por la otra era inigualable. No podía evitarlo quería seguir escuchando la conversación…

—Cariño….te quería comentar algo — Alexis miro a su madre directamente a los ojos — Yo creo….tal vez deberías comenzar a realizar tus cosas sola mi amor, de poco a poco, perder el miedo — La pelirroja se levantó de golpe quedando cara a cara —

—Acaso… ¿les molesta dormir conmigo? ¿Les estorbo? — Kate suspiro, sabía que esa sería la pregunta principal —

—No, no, no mi amor — Los ojos de la pelirroja se aguaron — Jamás pienses eso, a tu padre y a mí nos encanta que duermas con nosotros. Es solo que Alex, cariño — Tomo la mano de la pelirroja acariciando el dorso — No puedes tener miedo todo el tiempo, tienes que superar este episodio de tu vida. No toda la gente es mala, no todo el tiempo estarás peligro cariño. No te digo que sea de golpe pero si de a poquito, como cuando eras bebe y empezabas a caminar — Sonrió — Te morías de miedo ¿sabes? Dabas un pasito, tras otro tambaleándote, dejando caer tu culito en el piso, llorabas pero te volvías a levantar y lo seguías intentando, eso quiero que hagas mi amor, quiero que vuelvas a ser la misma Alexis de antes, la que no tenía miedo, la que confiaba en la bondad de la gente. Sé que pensaras "claro, como tú no eres quien se siente así" — imitando la voz de la chica — Pero estas muy equivocada, soy policía, mi vida es una contaste lucha con los asesinos, vivo o más bien vivía al límite, claro que te entiendo, se lo que estás pasando — La pelirroja asintió abrazando a su madre —

—Te quiero mamá — Murmuro escondiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, no podía soportarlo más, Meredith decidió continuar con su camino, cuando estuvo en la sala dio un lento recorrido por todas y cada una de las imágenes de la chica pelirroja que hacía unos momentos platicaba con su madre. Se tomó la libertad de agárralas todas de un jalón llevándolas hasta el sillón para revisarlas detenidamente.

Alexis parecía feliz…bueno no parecía era/es feliz pensó, en casi todas las imágenes salía sonriendo incluso bailando pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atención. Kate la mujer Richard miraba a Alexis con tanta devoción en cada una de las imágenes que la sorprendió, la manera en que la miraba, le hablaba, le sonreía, la acaricia, la abrazaba denotaba el inmenso amor que sentía por la niña, Richard por otra parte en todas las imágenes miraba a Kate sonriendo. Hubo una imagen que se tomó el tiempo de mirarla detenidamente era blanco y negro. Una foto familiar, Alexis apenas contaba con 4 años o al menos eso se imaginó, Kate y Rick estaban sentados juntos muy juntos, tomados de la mano, mientras la pequeña se encontraba en las piernas de Kate se imaginó las miles de fotos que tuvieron que tomar pero aquella fue la elegida y supo el por qué . Alexis ni siquiera miraba a la cámara, estaba jugando, jugando con el cabello de Kate causando una gran risa entre la detective y el escritor capturando el momento. Reflejaba la familia que son, la unión que tenían y que seguían teniendo, pero sobre todo reflejaba la complicidad que había entre ellos 3. Prefiero dejar las cosas por la paz, regresando todo a su lugar…

—Te llamaron la atención las fotos — La voz de la detective se escuchó por toda la sala, las luces estaban apegadas, excepto la que utilizo Meredith para mirar las imágenes —

—Katherine…— Respondió levantando la mirada — Casi me da un infarto —

—Tenemos que hablar…— La detective se acercó hasta ella mirándola directamente a los ojos —

* * *

><p><strong>DEJEN RW (:<strong>


	9. Miedo

_Hello :) ¿como les va? casi una semana despues actualizo. Prometo no dejar esta historia aunque para ser sincera siento que no esta quedando como quiero y esta perdieron un poco el rumbo. Tratare de retomarlo y darle lo que necesita a la historia.  
><em>

_La parte donde Kate habla de Alexis desde que era peque me gusto mucho /.\ no es que yo la haya escrito verdad, pero me parecio tierno ponerlo. Asi se dan cuenta de cuanto quiere la detective a la chica._

_Gracias por sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo {Unos mas no me haran mal ;)}_

_Recuerden pasarse por mi nueva historia: **"Mil Vidas"**_

_¡Buen Viaje!_

_xoxo_

* * *

><p><span><strong>9<strong>

La situación era incomoda. Katherine se encontraba sentada en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas y Meredith al otro extremo sin saber qué hacer. Lo único que se escuchaba en esos momentos era la respiración de ambas. Katherine cogió la fotografía que Meredith había visto con tanta atención sonriendo. Recordaba ese momento, Alexis apenas tenía como 3 años y unos tantos meses, ese día por fin se tomarían la tradicional foto familiar. Fue un completo caos, Alexis corría de aquí para allá con su vestidito blanco con estampados de flores moraditas y verdes, unas botitas moradas con su chalequito a juego y su cabello amarrado en una coleta de cabellito, se veía tan mona que se la quería comer. El momento llego, Richard y ella se sentaron tan pegados como les fue posible, tomados de la mano. Al principio la idea principal era poner a Alexis en medio de los 2 pero la niña se negó pidiendo a gritos que su madre la cargara. Y así se hizo la detective sentó a la pequeña en sus piernas. Kate llevaba el cabello suelto lo cual no ayudo mucho ya que la pequeña se distraía constantemente con el vaivén de este. Incluso llego a jugar con esto sin prestar atención al fotógrafo que por todos los medios trataba de llamar su atención pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, al ver que no lograba su objetivo el pobre hombre, Katherine y Richard estallaron en carcajadas, mientras Alexis comenzaba a jugar con el cabello de su madre y fue justo en ese preciso instante que el joven entendió que esa familia no necesitaba una foto perfecta, con caras serias y gesto raros, ellos solo necesitaban una imagen que reflejaba la felicidad que tenían y lo había logrado. La foto final era aquella que sostenía en la mano, mandaron a sacar dos, una enorme para el loft la cual se encontraba en el despacho del escritor y la segunda un tanto pequeña para la casa en los Hamptons la misma que había visto Meredith. Era uno de esos momentos los cuales atesoraría para la eternidad. Suspiro dejando la foto asentada en la mesita, girándose para mirar a Meredith que jugaba con sus manos nerviosa cual chiquilla de 15 años esperando un regaño.

Alexis había heredado alguna de sus facciones entre ellas los pómulos definidos, la nariz respingada y por supuesto la cabellera roja. De Richard tenía los maravillosos ojos azules que amaba tanto, la forma de la boca, las cejas, incluso algunos gestos y de ella bueno…Alexis era como ella en cuestión de personalidad y eso era más que suficiente. Atesoraba cada momento vivo con la pequeña a su lado, pensaba en lo diferente que hubiese sido su vida sin Alexis y la atormentaba, no concebía un mundo sin la pelirroja, sin Richard, sin Martha, cada uno de ellos eran parte fundamental de la persona, la madre, la esposa, la nuera incluso la hija que ahora era, habían aportado algo a su vida llenándola de felicidad, paz y armonía, algo que jamás pensó que llegaría a tener.

—Tenía 3 años y unos cuantos meses ¿sabes? — Comenzó a hablar rompiendo el silencio de la sala —

— ¿Disculpa? — Meredith no entendía a qué se refería —

—_La foto_ — Índico con la mirada el portarretrato asentado en la mesita — La que te llamo tanto la atención — Suspiro — _Ese día fue un caos, de pequeña era muy hiperactiva, todo el tiempo estaba corriendo, incluso le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, dormía con el "Sr. Pepels" un conejo que nunca soltaba, se lo regalo Rick cuando cumplió los primeros 6 meses _— Dejo de mirar a la pelirroja para mirar la fotografía de nuevo — _Justo antes de salir de la habitación pedía que le revisara la cama para confirmarle que no habían monstruos. _— Sonrió al recordar — _Todos los días en las mañana desayuna cereal con leche en su bol favorito, uno que tiene a la princesas de Disney alrededor, creo que se lo compre cuando tenía como 10 años, desde ese momento lo guardo como un tesoro, no deja que nadie lo toque _— Meredith se limitó a escuchar sin interrumpir a la castaña — _Es muy buena en la escuela, sus notas siempre son 9 o 10 jamás un 8. Debo decirte que tiene un muy mal humor, es perfeccionista, cuando las cosas no salen como ella quiere es como la 3ra guerra mundial contra ella misma _— Sonrió de nueva cuenta mirando al vacío — _¡Dios! De pequeña se veía tan mona con cualquier conjunto que el pusieras, los primeros años fueron los mejores, sus balbuceos, sus primeras palabras, cuando comenzó a gatear, sus primeros pasitos, cada momento fue único. Tiene algunas manías extrañas se come las uñas, tiene un interés extraño por las flores, incluso tiene una fascinación por el vino y ni siquiera lo ha probado, le gusta ve la contextura, el nivel de sequedad de este ya sabes mirando el borde la copa, estudiando el cuerpo del líquido al ver que tan transparente es. Siempre que Rick y yo tomamos un poco los analiza detalladamente. Es sencillamente maravillosa. _— Meredith la miro confusa — ¿Qué pasa? — Se percató de lo incomoda que estaba la mujer—

—Escucha yo no te pedí que me contaras esto…— Suspiro mirándola fijamente — Yo no pedí esto — Se aclaró la garganta — No quiero que me cuentes de ella, no lo necesito — Kate la miro con confusión — Escucha hace 14 años tome una decisión y no me arrepiento de eso — Suspiro — No sé si hice lo correcto pero para mí está bien. No necesito a Alexis en mi vida, no lo quiero. Estoy feliz así como estoy. Tengo a Robert y el me ama y yo a él. Esto fue una estúpida confusión ¿sabes? Nunca pensé que volvería a encontrarme con esto — Kate desvió la mirada con evidente enojo — No quiero que Alexis sepa que yo fui la mujer que la dejo en la entrada de su casa — Esta vez Kate la interrumpió —

—Shhhhh…Alexis no se va a enterar de eso porque ni siquiera sabe la verdad, para ella yo soy la mujer que la trajo al mundo, tu no existe en su vida — Meredith apretó la mandíbula, el saber que Alexis crecía en una mentira cambiaba por completo la situación ¿Por qué no le contaron la verdad? ¿Por qué le hicieron creer algo que no? Pero todas las preguntas llevaban a la misma respuesta "_No era necesario, no te necesitaba"_ logrando que la mujer de cabellos rojizos se levantara rápidamente sin mirar a la detective, subió las escaleras rápidamente dejando a la castaña con la palabra en la boca — _¿Qué es lo que quieres Meredith? _— Susurro minutos después apagando la única luz prendida —

Subió las escaleras con un vaso de agua pensando en la reacción de Meredith ¿Qué demonios quería entonces? ¿Por qué se molestó tanto el saber que Alexis no sabía la verdad? Si no la necesita en su vida, ni tampoco quería saber de ella por que tomarse la molestia de mirar sus fotografías desde pequeña. Suspiro metiéndose a la cama tapándose con el edredón sintiendo la mano de Castle acariciar su brazo con Alexis metida entre ellos.

—Hey cariño, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? — Kate giro quedando cara a cara con el entrelazando sus manos —

—He hablado con Meredith — Soltó de golpe haciendo que Richard se sentara en la cama —

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? — Pregunto poniéndose las pantuflas haciendo que Kate también se levantara — ¿Por qué hablaste sola con ella? — Acercándose tomando su mano —

—Yo baje por un vaso de agua como te dije y ella estaba sentada en el sillón con todas las fotografías de Alexis que tenemos aquí — Se bajó poniéndose la bata y pantuflas — Ven aquí — Arrastro al escritor hasta el pequeño sillón que tenían en una de las esquinas de la habitación sentándolo para después sentarse en su regazo —

— ¿Que paso? — La luz de la luna iluminaba el rostro de Katherine resaltando su belleza —

—Yo le conté cosas de la niña, le conté sus gustos, sus manías, sus sueños, incluso algunos momentos que vivimos y ella simplemente me respondió que no necesita a Alexis en su vida, que no la quiere — Susurro, haciendo que el escritor apretara los puños — Hey — Tomo su rostro entre sus manos — No pasa nada, Alexis no la necesita, nos tiene a nosotros — La olas del mar y al respiración del escritor fue lo único que se escuchó en ese momentos —

—Tiene el descaro de venir a nuestra casa, presentarse como si nada y aun así hablar de eso forma ¿Qué demonios quiere? — Murmuro mirando fijamente a la chica que dormía plácidamente — Escuchar…— Miro a su esposa que en ningún momento dejo de mirarlo a el — Tengo miedo…— susurro agachando la cabeza, la detective rodeo su cuello con los brazos—

—Cariño…recuerdas que hace mucho tiempo, muchoooo — beso su mejilla — Me dijiste que no podíamos dejar que este secreto derrumbara todo lo que tenemos, que teníamos que luchas por que queríamos y yo acepte — Rick la miro con los ojos llorosos — Ahora yo te pido lo mismo, te pido que luches por lo que tenemos, porque lo que somos — Beso su barbilla — te lo pido por nuestra familia — Finalmente atrapo sus labios besándolo tierna y apasionadamente dejando que sus lenguas jugaran con solo la luna de testigo —

—Que más te dije — pregunto sonriendo por unos instantes —

—Que me amabas — Murmuro sonriendo, besando su frente — Que amabas a nuestros hijos — Rick acaricio el vientre de su esposa —

—Y lo hago y te lo repito y te lo sostengo — Suspiro — Los amo — murmuro besando de nueva cuenta a su esposa — ¿Qué más te dijo? — Kate se mordió el labio inferior pensando seriamente en lo que iba a decir —

—Su expresión cambio mucho al saber que Alexis no sabía que no era mi hija — Comento susurrando lo último, Alexis tenía el sueño pesado pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Rick la miro extrañado — Ya sabes, creo que le pego fuerte pero hey, no importa — Lo miro directamente a los ojos — Estamos juntos, tu y yo — Entrelazo sus manos de nueva cuenta — _**Siempre**_…

Rick se abrazó fuertemente de ella pegando su cara a su pecho escuchando su tranquila respiración, aspirando ese aroma a cerezas que lo volvía loco, Kate apoyo su mentó en la cabeza de Castle dejando salir algunas lágrimas. Tenía miedo, la reacción de Meredith despertó sus dudas, sus miedos, trataba de ser fuerte, fuerte por la niña, por Rick, por todos. Acariciaba su cabello con lentitud, tomándose el tiempo de disfrutar esos pequeños momentos que pasaba con su marido, con discreción limpio las lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas. Suspiro cerrando los ojos, sentada sobre su regazo se sentía segura, tan segura que no tenía dudas de que todo saldría bien.

— ¿Mama? ¿Papa? — Alexis se sentó en la cama con los ojos medio abiertos adaptándose a la oscuridad —

—Cielo ¿Qué pasa? — Kate se levantó con cuidado para dirigirse a la pequeña sentando a lado de ella — ¿Pesadillas? — La pelirroja asintió — Tranquilla cariño, no pasa nada, recuéstate aquí estamos papa y yo — La chica hizo lo que su madre le indico, dejo caer su cabeza suavemente sobre la almohada abrazando al "Sr. Pepels". A pesar de su edad, le parecía terriblemente tierno a la detective ver a su hija dormir con el peluche que le dieron de niña, comenzó a pasar el pulgar de manera suave y lenta por las pobladas cejas de la niña hasta cerciorarse de que estaba completamente dormida — Está dormida — Murmuro sin mirar a su marido — ¿Rick? — Cuando lo vio él estaba completamente dormido sentado en el sillón, sonrió levantándose, acercándose hasta el despertándolo suavemente, ayudándolo a levantarse, pasando una mano por su cintura llevándolo hasta la cama, arropándolo con el edredón junto a Alexis, beso su frente sonriendo, ese par le derretía el corazón y no podía evitarlo. De nueva cuenta se metió a la cama tapándose con el edredón acurrucándose contra ellos, cerrando los ojos dejando que Morfeo llegara por ella.

La habitación de Meredith y Robert se encontraba en completo silencio solo la respiración compasada de ambos se escucha. La mujer se removía inquieta en la cama, lo que Katherine le conto la dejo pensativa _¿De verdad había tomado la decisión correcta? ¿De verdad Alexis no la necesitaba? _La pregunta le había dado vueltas en la cabeza durante un largo rato. Robert coloco una mano en su cintura pegándola más a él, haciendo que la pelirroja se sobresaltara despertándolo asustado.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Pregunto adormilado —

— ¿Qué? — Se giró para verlo — Oh no bebe, perdóname por despertarte — Acaricio su rostro depositando un beso en sus labios para después girarse quedando en su posición inicial—

— ¿Segura? — Volvió a preguntar, asentando el mentón en el hombro ella aspirando ese perfume que ella utilizaba y que lo volvía loco —

—Mmm-mmm— murmuro cerrando los ojos intentando dormir, al cabo de unos minutos decidió preguntar — Cuéntame sobre Richard y su esposa… ¿Cómo se conocieron? —

— ¿Me tienes que estas jodiendo verdad? — La pelirroja negro, haciendo que el chico resoplara — Solo a ti se te ocurre preguntarme eso a estas horas —

—Oh vamos chiquito, que te cuesta contarme sobre ellos — Dijo con voz juguetona — Ándale si, eso me ayudara a dormir — Robert suspiro asintiendo, la pelirroja se voltio apoyándose sobre el codo lista para escuchar la historia —

—Ya, _se conocieron hace 14 años…en un incendio _— La pelirroja abrió los ojos como plato — _No me interrumpas cariño. Rick quedo fascinado con ella ¿sabes? Y quien no, Kate es hermosa y bueno ella era fan de Richard, para ese entonces ella apenas iniciaba como detective de homicidios de la NYPD, tras semanas de flirteo hicieron oficial su relación, unos meses después Rick le pidió a ella que vivieran juntos. El tipo está fascinado con ella. Y ella ni que decir Martha la madre de Richard me contaba que ella lo veía con ojos de amor, que nunca le decía que no a cualquier petición que él le hacía…tiempo después supe que Rick tenía una nena…Alexis. No sé bien esa historia, lo que si te puedo decir es que Katherine Beckett es una excelente madre, ha crecido y educado a mi chica excelentemente. Un año después se casaron sellando su amor con una ceremonia maravillosa, me avisaron con tiempo y gracias a dios pude estar con ellos, presenciando ese momento único. _— Meredith suspiro escuchando atentamente —_ Tardaron varios años en tener otro bebe pero cuando finalmente paso para Rick fue sensacional, no tiene mucho que me entere. Fue cuando ese viaje a Canadá que hice, te conté que me había encontrado a un amigo del instituto y salíamos por unas copas _— La pelirroja asintió — _Prometí que un día los visitaría y bueno aquí estamos _— La mujer cerro los ojos dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada — Y eso es todo, ahora señorita a dormir que mañana nos espera un gran día, le prometí a Alexis que iríamos a la playa — Al escuchar esto la mujer simplemente trago saliva nerviosa, trataba de evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con la niña y su novio se la ponía difícil —

Alexis bajo las escaleras corriendo seguida de sus padres que bajaban tomados de la mano sonrientes, la plática de anoche tuvo afecto haciendo que ambos padres despertaran con nuevos ánimos y energías renovadas. Los detectives Ryan y Esposito junto a sus respectivas parejas ya los esperaban con el desayuno listo y las maletas en la puerta, muy a su pesar tenían que regresar a NY a su rutina teniendo que abandonar el paraíso. Desayunaron entre risas y cotorreos. Alexis por su parte había sacado su laptop chateando con sus compañeros que se mostraban emocionados con el regreso a clases la próxima semana.

—Bueno cariño, te esperamos la próxima semana en mi casa ehhh — La morena se despedía de su amiga con nostalgia — Dios e extrañare —

—Oh vamos Lanie, solo será una semana — La abrazo estrechándola fuertemente, dándole un fuerte beso en la mejilla —

Unos minutos después la familia Castle despedía a sus amigos con enorme "chaooo", mientras estos mandaban besos volados. Entraron a la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, había sido un fin de semana casi perfecto, recogieron los trastes sucios llevándolos al lavabo dejándolos ahí asentados prometiendo que los lavarían en la noche.

—Y bueno ¿Qué haremos hoy calabaza? — Pregunto sentándose en sofá con Alexis a lado — Es tu última semana de vacaciones — Al escuchar esto la chica se tensó captando la atención de su madre — ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos anoche? — Susurro cerca del oído de la pelirroja para que solo lo escuchara ella, Rick se mantenía entretenido con un nuevo libro que le recomendaron los chicos del precinto —

—Si — susurro cabizbaja —

—Paso a pasito ¿de acuerdo? — La pelirroja asintió abrazándose de su madre —

— ¡CALABAZA! — La voz del amigo de Castle retumbo por toda la sala, baja las escaleras corriendo con solo su bañador puesto dejando al descubierto su torso musculoso seguido de Meredith quien llevaba un bikini — ¿Lista para nuestro día en la playa? — La chica se levantó despegándose de su madre para asentir efusivamente — ¡Nos la pasaremos bomba, Meredith, tu y yo! — Al escuchar esto Rick miro rápidamente a Kate sin saber que hacer o decir mientras esta miraba a su hija preocupada —

Alexis y Meredith solas….no era muy buena idea.

* * *

><p><strong>DEJEN RW :)<strong>


	10. Sensaciones

**H**_ola, creo que este es el capitulo más corto en la historia de MPR. Espero llenar sus espectativas con este capitulo. Vamos avanzando poco a poco. Ya saben espero sus reviews /.\ Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personitas que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review y a las que leen este historia pero no dejan review de igual forma ¡GRACIAS DE CORAZON! me alientan a seguir escribiendo._

_Sin mas aquí les dejo el capitulo. ¡DISFRUTENLO! _

_PD: Link de **"Mil Vidas"** ___mi nuevo fanfiction el primero en rated "M" :).__

_ s/10962782/1/Mil-vidas_

* * *

><p><span><strong>10<strong>

— ¡Oh vamos será fabuloso! — Alexis bajaba con su pequeña mochila en el brazo, tenía la toalla, el bloqueador, las chanclas y su ropa de repuesto — ¿Puedo ir mama? ¿A que si verdad? — La detective sonreía esperándola al pie de la escalera tomada de la mano con Rick —

—Bueno cariño si a tu tío no le molesta ¡claro que puedes ir! — Rick apretó su mano — Tu papa y yo estaremos aquí — Esta vez fue ella quien apretó la mano del escritor indicándole que no pasaba nada —

—Bueno ¡vamos calabaza! — La niña beso la mejilla de su madre, abrasando al mismo tiempo a su padre que a su vez besaba su coronilla. Robert tomo con una mano a la pequeña y con la otro su mochila— Meredith cariño ¿estas lista? — La chica asintió, viendo como Alexis y su novio salían sonrientes de la casa —

—Escúchame bien — No supo en que momento Richard se había acercado tanto a ella — No se te ocurra decirle algo a Alexis ¿de acuerdo? — La tomo del brazo fuertemente — Me importa una mierda lo que pienses, no quiero que te acerques a mi hija — Kate se acercó al ver la cara de dolor de la muchacha —

—Okay Rick, déjala ya ¿de acuerdo? — Dijo tocando el brazo de su marido — Perdona — Miro a la Meredith que tallaba el área donde Rick la agarro —

—Deberías de aprender a tu esposa ¿sabes? — Murmuro molesta — Ella si sabe hablar como la gente, imbécil — Bufo saliendo de la casa, corriendo hasta alcanzar a Robert tomándolo de la mano —

—Rick, creo que te has pasado — Comento mirándolo seriamente — No debiste agarrarla así, te dije que habíamos hablado, te dije lo que me dijo —

— ¿No lo entiendes verdad? — Desvió la mirada — Con Meredith aquí, todo se ira al carajo, ¡AL CARAJO! — Grito haciendo que su mujer saltara—

— ¡Oye cálmate! ¿Si? — Se sentó en el sofá cruzando los brazos — El único alterado aquí eres tú, creí que anoche tus dudas habían desaparecido —

—No puedo Kate, no puedo — Caminada de un lado al otro bajo la atenta mirada de Kate — TENGO MIEDO, TENGO MIEDO ¿DE ACUERDO? ¡NO QUIERO PERDER A ALEXIS! —

—No la perderemos Richard — Se levantó, caminando hasta el — ¡No la perderemos! — Tomo su rostro con brusquedad haciendo que la mirara a los ojos — No la perderemos Rick —

Fue lo más que pudo aguantar, Richard beso sus labios con brusquedad, buscando desesperadamente la lengua de ella. Acaricio su cuerpo con necesidad, con pasión. Katherine hizo lo mismo. Cuando sus lenguas entraron en contacto no pudo evitar el juego de ellas, haciendo el momento placentero.

—Mmm-mmm— Gimió Kate, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban en el cabello de Rick jugueteando con el — Dios — Murmuro aun pegada a su boca — Necesitaba esto —

—Lo sé — Fue lo único que pudo decir cuando Kate se despegó, cerrando los ojos relamiendo sus labios, disfrutando de ese sabor a miel y canela que solo la boca de Katherine tenia —

—Escucha, no perderemos a Alexis ¿de acuerdo? — Rick no contesto, la tomo de la cintura pegándola más a el — Te amo — Comenzó poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el pegándose aún más —

**xxx**

La situación era tensa o al menos eso pensó Meredith Bennett estando sentada en la arena observando detenidamente a su novio que jugaba con la chica pelirroja mientras reirán animadamente. Suspiro recordando el incómodo momento junto a Katherine y Richard mientras este la agarraba fuertemente del brazos, reviso el are notando que aun tenia algunos dedos de Castle marcados. Dios aquello se estaba tornando peligroso, quería evitar por todos los medíos el contacto con Alexis pero le era imposible, al parecer Robert se había empeñado en crear un lazo entre ellas ¿y por qué no? Se preguntaba la pelirroja al verlos jugar. No es que quisiera quitarle el cariño de la niña a Rick y Kate simplemente muy dentro de ella comenzaba a sonar fuertemente la posibilidad de entablar una "amistad" con la niña, claro sin contarle la verdad. Su cuerpo se tensó al ver que la niña se sentaba junto a ella, abrazando sus piernas mirándola detenidamente

— ¿No te meterás al mar? — Pregunto mirando con sus enormes ojos azules — El agua esta riquísima — Meredith simplemente respondió asintiendo — Meredith ¿verdad? — La niña sonreía sacando su bloqueador de la mochila — Oye… ¿te caigo mal? — Soltó sin más poniéndose un poco de la crema en los cachetes y en la frente —

— ¿Perdona? — Meredith la volteo a ver después de mucho tiempo haciendo contacto con la mirada de Alexis, Dios era hermosa, muy hermosa no se cansaba de repetírselo — No….no….no me caes mal — Respondió dedicándole media sonrisa —

—Ahhhhhhh bueno — Respondió sonriendo — Pensé, lo que pasa es que bueno me he dado cuenta que cada vez que ando cerca te pones tensa, no hablas y no sé — Meredith no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, la niña se movía con tanta delicadeza y le hablaba como si fuese una adulta. Le sorprendía su madurez, la manera que tenía de entablar una plática, esa forma tan poco sutil de preguntar algo, de ir de frente ante todo —

—Oh no, no, no pienses eso — Comenzaba a sentirse en confianza — Es solo que hay días en lo que no me siento de humor, ya sabes…cosas de chicas — Se imaginó que a sus 14 años Alexis ya era una señorita —

— ¿Los cólicos menstruales? — Volvió a preguntar de golpe haciendo que Meredith riera con ganas — A mí también me da, pero mama siempre me da una bolsa de agua tibia, me la pongo en el vientre y ufff el dolor pasa en un momento — Meredith desvió la mirada al escuchar el término "mama" — Si quieres cuando lleguemos le digo que te la prepare —

—Oh no es necesario nena — Suspiro — Tomare una pastilla al llegar a casa —

—Bueno — Respondió encogiéndose en hombros — ¿Quieres al tío? — Otra vez….una pregunta de golpe —

—Claro que si — Esta vez la pequeña la miro seriamente, muy seria a decir verdad. Al parecer Robert era importante para ella— Hey no, no me veas así — Suspiro haciendo contacto con esos maravillosos ojos azules — Claro que lo quiero, yo amo a Robert — La pelirroja asintió mirando de nueva cuenta el mar. Meredith no podía quitarle la mirada de encima era como si por fin estuviese viendo ese ángel del que tanto le hablaba Rob. —

— ¿Qué hacen este par de hermosas? — Pregunto el rubio acercándose hasta ellas con una hermosa sonrisa —

—Oh nada tío — Respondió rápidamente Alexis con una hermosa sonrisa — Estábamos hablando ¿verdad? — Meredith asintió. Robert beso la frente de Alexis acariciando su mejilla para después besar largamente los labios de Meredith haciéndola suspirar — ¿Qué les parece si comemos unos sándwiches? —

—Renacuaja, pero si no hemos traído nada — La chica sonriendo sacando de su mochila unos cuantos sándwiches envueltos en servilletas blancas —

—Mama los metió cuando estaba cambiándome y ustedes hablaban con papa — Le entrego una a cada uno —

— ¡He! Pero antes de comer una foto — Saco de su mochila la cámara, le indico con la mirada a Meredith que se acerca más a la chica cosa que hizo, Robert abrazo por los hombros a ambas chicas haciendo que Meredith agarra de la cintura a Alexis pagándola más a ella, el "click" de la cámara hizo que se separan rápidamente — Esta foto definitivamente la pondré en mi escritorio — Meredith sonrió observando a la chica comer sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía Robert — Nos vemos guapos ¿verdad cariño? — Rob le mostro la fotografía a su pelirroja novia que la miro detenidamente durante largos minutos —

_Parecían una familia _pensó Meredith mirando la imagen, algo dentro de removió al mirar la imagen. Una foto familiar justo como la que tenían Richard y Kate en su casa. Alexis sonreí como en aquella foto, Robert había tomado su mano pegándose más a ella justo como en la foto de los ya mencionados y ella miraba a Alexis con curiosidad. Diablos no podía sentirse así. No ahora. Le entrego la cámara a Robert. Suspiro levantándose de manera rápida corriendo al mar para meterse de lleno tratando de borrar todo tipo de sensaciones.

**xxx**

— ¡Dios! — Murmuro Kate cuando sintió las manos de Rick rodeándola — Un día de estos me mataras de un susto — Pero su marido no contesto simplemente la abrazo hundiendo su rosto en el hueco de su cuello — He cariño — Murmuro acariciando con la mano el cabello del chico escritor —

—Aun no regresan Kate — Murmuro dejando un beso en su hombro — No regresan y estos putos nervios me están matando —

—Ya lo hablamos cariño, tranquilo Meredith no hará nada ni dirá nada — Se giró quedando de frente a el — No tengas miedo — Pidió acariciando su mejilla — Yo sé lo que te digo cariño —

Cerca de las 7:00PM Robert, Meredith y Alexis entraban a la enorme casa con unas sonrisas deslumbrantes. _La pasaron bien_ pensó Kate sentada leyendo un libro.

—Oh, ha sido genial Robert — Le dijo la niña tirando su bulto — Muchas gracias…— Sonrió — A los 2 — Robert paso una mano por su pelirrojo cabello despeinándola — También a ti Meredith ¡Gracias! — Sin decir nadas más la niña se tiro a los brazos de ambos apretándolos fuertemente contra ella. Logrando que Meredith Bennett se quedara sin aire…

* * *

><p><strong>DEJEN REVIEW :)<strong>


	11. Atando Cabos

_Lo sé, lo sé deben odiarme...pero es que la inspiracion no llegada /..\ y no queria defraudarles. Este capitulo va un poco rapido por que necesario. Es mi dever anuciarles que en el siguiente capitulo las cosas cambiaran ya lo veran con el final de este me costo mucho pero creo que el momento ha llegado. Preparense para una dosis de llanto interminable. _

_Sin más que decir les dejo el capitulo, espero lo disfruten._

_xoxo_

* * *

><p><span><strong>11<strong>

¡Dios! Pensó Meredith al sentir como Alexis la envolvía entre sus brazos. Se sentía tan suave, su cara redonda y perfecta pegada en su pecho la hacía sentir maravillosa ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía así? Entonces se dio cuenta, muy en el fondo de su ser sabía que necesitaba a Alexis en su vida que por más que lo negara la chica era importante. Importante para ella. Suspiro dejando que el sentimiento que guardaba con tanto recelo saliera correspondiendo al sorpresivo abrazo de la chica pelirroja.

Ahora con ambos brazos Meredith Bennet envolvía su hija de 14 años en un abrazo cargado de amor, de necesidad, dio suaves caricias en la espalda de la chica, disfrutando de ese aroma a cerezas que su cabello rojizo desprendía y sin poder evitarlo sonrió besando la coronilla de la chica.

— ¡Veo que se la pasaron bien! — Katherine Beckett se levantó del sillón con dificultad debido a su abultado vientre —

—Oh sí mama — Alexis se separó de la pelirroja poniendo toda su atención en su madre — Hasta nos tomamos una foto ¿verdad? — Miro a Meredith que mantenía la vista fija en un punto perdido tratando de asimilar lo que hacía un momento paso —

— ¿Te pasa algo Mer? — Pregunto preocupado tomando su mano de manera cálida — ¿Mama? — Kate se acercó hasta ella acariciando su espalda —

—Meredith, cariño, Alexis te está hablando — Robert regresaba de la cocina con un vaso de agua en la mano—

—Meredith — La llamo esta vez la detective logrando que la mujer la mirara con los ojos llenos de lágrimas — ¿Pasa algo? —

—Oh, no, no, perdón, me perdí en mis pensamientos — Fijo su mirada en Alexis que se mantenía pegada a Kate abrazándola por la cintura — Sí Alex, nos la hemos pasado de maravilla — Le dedico una sonrisa cálida, limpiando discretamente el borde de sus ojos azules — Me disculpan…iré a cambiarme — Subió las escaleras con prisa sin siquiera esperar a Robert —

—Mujeres…—Susurro Robert dándole el primer sorbo a su vaso de agua —

—Ya, créelo — Comento Kate sonriendo —

—Mamá ha sido estupendo, me la he pasado muy, muy, muy bien — dijo sonriente —

—Bueno señorita, sube a bañarte y a quitarte los restos de arena que debes tener por ahí ¿De acuerdo? — Alexis asintió sonriente — Sube, sube — Le grito desde la cocina sonriendo girándose para mirar a Robert que permanecía en la sala con su vaso de agua —

—Es un amor tu hija Katherine —

—Oh, lo sé, lo sé, no tienes por qué decirlo —

—Hablando de hijos….tú y Richard saben que será ese…— Señalo su abulto vientre haciéndola reír —

—Oh…— Acaricio su barriga sonriente — Rick quiere que sea sorpresa — Comento viendo su reacción el joven rubio hizo una mueca desanimado — Sin embargo…— y al igual que su marido cual chiquillo de 10 años Robert la volvió a mirar completamente emocionado — Hace un mes cuando me fui a hacer el ultimo chequeo sin querer a una interna se le escapo el sexo —

—Y…—

—y…..bueno pues yo lo sé — Contesto emocionada —

—Oh vamos tienes que decírmelo Kate, ¡por favor! —

—Robert…— Se acercó hasta el sentándose a su lado — tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada a Rick —

—Prometido — Levanto la mano derecha — Ahora ¡dime! —

—Niña…— Susurro —

— ¡¿NIÑA?! — Dijo casi gritando —

—Shhhhhh Robert — Le regaño tapándole la boca —

— ¿Cómo le pondrán? — Susurro aun con la mano de Kate pegada —

—Bueno hemos decidido que sea Alex quien escoja el nombre ¿no es genial? —

—Por supuesto — Exclamo levantándose de golpe —

Cogió su mochila del piso dejo su vaso de agua asentado en la encimara y se dirigió a su recamara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Felicidades! — Grito antes de desparecer por las escaleras. —

Envidiaba a su amigo, de verdad lo envidiaba…tenía todo lo que un hombre podía desear una mujer hermosa, una hija bella e inteligente y ahora todo se resumía a la llegada de la nueva pequeña Castle a sus vidas. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Se pegunto entrando a la recamara viendo a Meredith dormir plácidamente deseaba con unas fueras inimaginables lo que Rick tenia, lo deseaba con el alma ¿Cómo es que él se perdió de todo eso?

Suspiro metiéndose al baño para dar una ducha rápida ¿Cómo?

Los días siguientes fueron un poco más calmados pero siempre con la negativa de Rick y Kate de dejar a Alexis sola con Meredith cosa que empezó a notarse más y más haciéndolo evidente para Robert que no entendía porque. Miles de preguntas rondaron su mente pero pronto fueron desechadas pensando que era por el poco tiempo de conocerla.

Un día en la madrugada la familia Castle se encontraba acostada en su enorme cama matrimonial como era ya costumbre Alexis se mantenía en medio del matrimonio Castle abrazada de su madre, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho mientras acariciaba su enorme veinte.

—Muero por que nazca ¿saben? — Comento Alexis llamando la atención de sus padres — ¡Quiero ver si se parece a mí! A ver si saca mis ojitos o los tuyos mami o si saca esos cabellos rojizos como yo producto de la abuela —

—Bueno mi amor, es mi deber decirte que hasta arrepentidas estarás de que nazca — Dijo la detective acariciando su cabello —

— ¿Por qué? —

—Bueno cariño es un lio tener a un bebe, no es solo lo bonito que se ve o lo bonito que huele, implica muchas cosas —

— ¿Cómo? —

—El horario en que se levantara, cuantas veces comerá al día, dejas de pensar en ti para pensar en alguien más — Contesto mirándola —

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste conmigo? —

—Exactamente cielo — Hablo Rick por primera vez — Todo es responsabilidad —

—No importa, yo los ayudo — Contesto la chica sonriendo —

—Hablando de tu hermanito…— Dijo Rick sentándose pegando la espalda a la cabecera —

—O hermanita — comento Kate riendo —

—O hermanita….tu madre y yo hemos acordado algo —

— ¿Así? — Le miro Alexis esperando su respuesta — ¿Qué? —

—Pensamos que bueno tu eres la indicada para escoger el nombre del bebe cariño ¿te gusta la idea? —

—Ohhhhhhh— Exclamo emocionada la pelirroja sentándose de golpe comenzando a saltar — ¿De verdad? —

—Si cariño — Kate acaricio su larga cabellera — ¿Qué dices? —

— ¡QUE ES GENIAL MAMA! —

—Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras ya sabes, analizar los que más te gusten y después comentarlo con nosotros —

—Es broma ¿verdad? — Ambos, Kate y Rick la miraron sin comprender — Ya los tengo — Comento orgullosa — A ver que dicen — Suspiro — Si es niño quiero que se llame "Nathaniel" y si es niñas "Blair" ¿Qué les parece? — Kate miro a Rick sonriendo —

—Blair Beckett — comento la detective con una sonrisa — ¡ES PERFECTO CARIÑO! —

—Nathaniel Castle — Comento el escritor — ¡Me gusta! —

— ¿En serio? ¿De verdad? ¿No me están jodiendo verdad? —

—ALEXIS CASTLE ¿ME PUEDES DECIR QUIEN TE ENSEÑO ESA PALABRA? — Grito la detective haciendo que Alexis se asustara mirando a su padre — No la vuelvas a decir, aunque tu padre la diga — Esta vez miro al escritor negando con la cabeza. —

Como muchas otras noches Meredith se encontraba a las afueras de la habitación escuchando las risas de su pequeña, escuchando como se divertida, escuchando como le hablaba con tanto cariño y devoción a Kate. No lo pudo evitar algunas lágrimas corrían por su mejillas lamentándose por no ser ella a quien la chica llamara mamá…

"_Meredith es una diosa en la cama"_ Le contaba Rick por teléfono 14 años atrás _"Su cabello rojo, su cuerpo de infarto, Robert estoy con una diosa. Si la vieras te mueres"_ Recordaba otra conversación _"Quería despedirme de ella pero ni siquiera se su apellido. Solo se su nombre Meredith…_

Robert se levantó de golpe completamente sudado ¿Qué mierda había sido eso? Voltio para todos lados buscando a su novia…pero no la encontró como muchas otras noches. Suspiro recostándose de nueva cuenta tratando de no prestarle mucha atención a su sueño.

Era sábado por la mañana la familia Castle se encontraba en el jardín desayunándome como era costumbre, disfrutando del maravilloso clima que los hamptons les ofrecía. Era su última semana en aquel maravilloso lugar y quería aprovecharlo al máximo. La pequeña pelirroja se dirigió a su asiento justo al lado de su madre recogiendo su largo cabello para amarrarlo en un chongo dejando al descubierto su espalda blanca, blanca, blanca logrando llamar la atención del invitado de la familia Castle…un lunar muy pelicular sobre salía del borde del vestido fiusha de la chica. Un lunar muy parecido al que Meredith tenía y que muchas veces había admirado embelesado después de haber hecho el amor con la pelirroja, coincidían en el lugar exacto, la misma forma, la misma parte, la pequeña tomo asiento sirviéndose un vaso de jugo de naranja, agarrando uno de las tostadas asentada en un platón enorme en medio de la mesa de vidrio — ¿Tío podrías pasarme la mermelada? — Se giró de manera rápida sonriéndole y fue como una revelación para el joven rubio que contuvo el aire. Alexis era la viva imagen de Meredith….su sonrisa, ese cabello amarrado, su mirada. Era una Meredith en miniatura. Miro a su novia que permanecía callada mirando a la pequeña y después a la chica. Todo cobro sentido en ese mismo momento. Entendió porque ese negativa de Rick y Kate de dejar a Alexis sola con Meredith, porque ese recibimiento cuando llegaron a los Hamptons —

Su mente comenzó a trabajar, tejiendo la historia, atando cabos. Su caja de recuerdos se abrió dejando al descubierto algunas conversaciones que parecía haber olvidado pero no…ahí estaban tan nítidas como si las hubiese tenido ayer, justo como en su sueño…

"_Meredith es una diosa en la cama"_ Le contaba Rick por teléfono 14 años atrás _"Su cabello rojo, su cuerpo de infarto, Robert estoy con una diosa. Si la vieras te mueres"_ Recordaba otra conversación _"Quería despedirme de ella pero ni siquiera se su apellido. Solo se su nombre Meredith"_ todo cobraba sentido, la actitud de Meredith, su necesidad de saber más acerca de la pequeña. TODO.

* * *

><p><strong>DEJEN RW :)<strong>


	12. La verdad

_Me he inspirado es la verdad /..\ Debo decir que deben agradecerle a **BeckettMills** su rw me ha hecho terminar con el capitulo más rapido :). __Es un capitulo bastante raro, algunos flashback y así (Es lo que esta en manuscrita) y es que la situacion lo amerita, el nombre lo dice TODO. No me maten...pero es que ya era el momento de saber todo._

_Prometo no hacerlas sufrir...tan seguido. En fin, disfruten del capitulo_

_xoxo_

* * *

><p><span><strong>12<strong>

— ¿Si sabes que te adoro verdad? — La detective abrazo a su hija estrechándola fuertemente contra ella — Eres mi corazón de flan de caramelo —

— ¡Ay mama! — Dijo roja como un tomate — ¿Qué es eso? ¡Como que flan con caramelo! ¿Qué es eso? —

—Son palabras de amor Alexis —

—Oh, ya, ya veo ¿Por qué tan melosa? — Se separó un poco de la detective analizándola — Sé que me quieres…pero nunca habías sido taaaaaaan…— Se calló —

— ¿Tan qué? —

—Tan cursi — Soltó de golpe metiendo su cara redonda en el cuello de su madre ocultando la risa —

— ¿Cursi? ¿Le dices cursi a una mujer embarazada de 8 meses, apunto de parir? ¿Es en serio? — Alexis soltó una enorme carcajada en su cuello —

—Lo siento Ma, pero es la verdad —

—Ok, ok, entiendo soy ridícula ¿ya? Pero es que te quierooooooo — Cogió su cara entre sus manos besando repetidamente su frente — Siempre serás mi bebe — Alexis sonrió asintiendo volviendo a ocultar su rostro en el cuello de la mujer —

Se sentía diferente, el día se sentía diferente no sabía porque pero lo sentía, su necesidad de mantener a Alexis junto a ella aumento a lo largo de los días y hoy, ese día en específico la necesidad de tenerla a su lado era excesiva. Su mente viajo 14 años atrás recordando esa noche en la cual Alexis se levantó llorando…

—_Hola hermosa — La detective beso la frente de la pequeña — No llores más mi amor, aquí estoy — Se balanceo de un lado al otro para calmar el llanto de la niña — ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? — Pregunto dulcemente mientras besaba la punta de la pequeña nariz de la niña quien había parado de llorar al escuchar la voz de la mujer — Ven, vamos a la cama — Limpio las mejillas de la pequeña quien tomo uno de los dedos de la detective y lo envolvió con una de sus pequeñas manitas —_

Bajaron a la sala tomadas de la mano viendo como Rick, Robert y Meredith ya las esperaban en la enorme mesa.

—Perdón por la tardanza — Hablo la mujer sentando a lado de su marido —

—Oh, no te preocupes cariño — el escritor beso sus labios fugazmente poniendo toda su atención en la mesa — ¿Hablaban? —

—Sí…_mamá_ estaba diciendo algo — Otro recuerdo invadió la mente de la detective absorbiéndola por completo —

—_Ma…Ma…Mamá — Balbuceo la pequeña Alexis mientras la detective le daba su natilla en una sillita especial para bebes — _

— _¡Dios mío! — Grito la mujer de cabellos rojizos desde la sala — ¡Richard! ¡Richard! — Llamo a su hijo quien se encontraba escribiendo — Alexis ha hablado — Se escucharon los pasos apresurados del escritor, mientras encendía su cámara de video, tenía que grabar ese momento tan único — _

— ¿Así cariño? ¿Que era? — Pregunto su marido haciéndola volver —

—Privado —

—Oh vamos Kate —

—Es privado Richard, ¿no entiendes? — Hablo su rubio amigo completamente serio —

—Uh, vaya alguien está molesto — Comento con una risa —

—Nene ¿Qué tienes? — Hablo por primera vez la pelirroja en toda la noche —

—Nada cielo — Le contesto besando sus labios —

La detective miro al escritor un poco confundida ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué le hablo así a Rick? Robert estaba raro, lo notaban, lo sentía, la forma en que los miraba, en que les hablaba lo delataba.

—Mama, me pasas la sal ¿por favor? —Pidió sonriendo —

La cena trascurrió si más con algunos momentos incomodos, las miradas que Robert les lanzaban los hacia cohibirse ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Pensaron los 2 a la vez recogiendo los platos de la mesa mientras Alexis permanecía a lado de Robert y Meredith comentaban algunas fotos que se encontraban en el enorme ropero.

—Esta la tomo mama ¿Verdad? — Se levantó del sillón girándose llamando la atención de sus padres —

— ¡Si cariño! — Grito su padre metiendo los trastes en cajón —

—A ver…— La detective se acercó hasta ellos sentando a lado de Robert que sin disimular se alejó de ella rápidamente — Ok — Tratando de restarle importancia — Cierto….fue cuando te vacunaron ¿recuerdas? —

—_Se hace tarde — El escritor comenzó a levantarse — Y tu calzaba tienes que hacer tarea — Cogio la mano de la pelirroja, esperando a que esta bajara con cuidado de las piernas de su madre — ¿Lista Cariño? — Dirigiéndose a Kate que asintió — Bien vamos — Comenzó a caminar junto con su pequeña, Kate caminaba detrás de ellos, su corazón se derritió al ver tan tierna imagen, Richard reía animadamente ante las anécdotas de su hija mientras caminaban agarrados de la mano, con rápidos movimientos saco su celular y capturó aquel momento — ¿Kate? —_

—Es muy bonita — dijo Meredith viéndola — Lograste capturar el momento muy bien — Miro a Alexis — ¿Cuántos…cuantos años tenía? — Pregunto dudosa logrando que Robert la mirara —

—Com — Contesto Rick con tono seco acercándose hasta donde ellos —

—Eras muy bonita Alex — La novia de Robert comento sonriendo, ignorando la mirada asesina que Rick le mandaba —

—Ay gracias — Contesto apenada la chica —

El sonido de las gotas golpeando la mesa de vidrio llamo la atención de las 5 personas. Estaba lloviendo "recio", raro ya que en esa época la lluvia no pegada con el ambiente de los hamptons. Un fuerte trueno asusto a todos los presentes en especial a la chica pelirroja logrando que su madre sonriera.

—_¿Que pasa cariño? — Alexis estaba parada al pie de la cama en medio de la total oscuridad, con su pequeño peluche abrazado — ¿Tienes miedo? — la lluvia caía a cantaros, un fuerte relámpago mostró el rostro de la pelirroja estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, los truenos no se hicieron esperar logrando que la pequeña diera un salto, la detective bajo de la cama con cuidado tratando de no despertar a su marido el cual dormía plácidamente, cogio a su hija en brazos para meterla a la cama junto con ella— Ya cariño, ¿te dan miedo los truenos?— Alexis estaba acurrucada junto a ella, con su cabecita reposando en su pecho mientras acaricia el cabello de la niña con delicadeza— _

Recordó…

—Mamá — Grito haciéndolos reír —

— ¿Te dan miedo los truenos? — Hablo de nuevo Meredith sonriendo —

—No. — Contesto la chica —

— ¿Segura? —

—Bueno, solo un poquito — Río de manera tierna haciendo que el corazón de Meredith palpitara alocado ¿Cómo podía ser tan tierna? —

—Yo también le tenía miedo a los truenos — Comento ignorando por completo a los presentes —

— ¿Así? —

—Sí —

Katherine Beckett admiraba la escena en completo silencio, le gustaba la forma en que se relacionaban, a pesar de todo se sentía segura del amor y la confianza que Alexis le tenía. Sabía perfectamente que Meredith necesitaba a la pequeña, lo sabía y eso la alegraba un poco Podrían ser amigas ¿no? Eso no le molestaría, al contrario sería bueno que entablaran una amistad así Meredith estaría en la vida de su hija para bien.

— ¿Me acompañas mama? — La llamo la chica —

— ¿A dónde cariño? — La miro por un segundo y después miro a Meredith que no despegaba la mirada de la pequeña —

—Arriba, a mi cuarto necesito hacer algo —

—Oh cariño….aún tengo que lavar muchos platos — Y no mentía el bonche de platos aún estaban en la encimera —

— ¿Tú papa? —

—Tengo que ayudar a mamá nena —

—Si quieres puedo ir yo contigo — Comento con pena la novia de él rubio haciendo que todos los presentes la miraran—

— ¿De verdad? — Pregunto asombrada la chica —

—Claro — Hizo amago de levantarse pero la voz se Richard la hizo sentarse de nuevo —

—Oh cariño, no creo que debas molestar a la novia de tu tío — Contesto Rick ignorando por completo como su amigo apretaba los puños del coraje. Las intenciones de Meredith eran buenas y el simplemente la rechazaba, la trataba mal —

—No es ninguna molesta Richard — Contesto mirándolo directamente a los ojos —

—Aun sí, Gracias —

—Rick…— Lo miro su esposa — Deja que la niña vaya con Meredith, además no tardaran mucho, no le quitara mucho tiempo — Richard miro a su mujer completamente sorprendido mientras que Meredith la miraba agradecida —

—Bien ¡Vamos! — La pelirroja pequeña tomo la mano de Meredith arrastrándola por las escaleras, para después desaparecer por ellas—

— ¿Qué ha sido todo eso Kate? — Pregunto molesto Rick —

—Rick…ahora no — Contesto cortante la detective levantando —

—Ahora si Kate, ¿Por qué lo has hecho? — Volvió a preguntar siguiéndola — ¿Por qué has dejado que la niña vaya sola con ella? — Susurro —

— ¿Y por qué no podría estar Alexis sola con Meredith? — Hablo por primera vez Robert haciendo que el matrimonio Castle se girara quedando cara a cara —

—No te metas en esto Robert, no lo entenderías — Rick estaba furioso incluso estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por controlar el tono de su voz —

— ¿Por qué no habría de meterme? ¡Estás hablando de mi novia! ¿Tienes algún problema con ella? — Contesto igualmente furioso — ¿O es que te molesta que yo ande con la misma mujer que tú hace 14 años? — Soltó de golpe haciendo que el escritor y la detective abrieran la boca en forma de "O" —

—Ok, vamos…espera, calmémonos — Suplico la detective poniendo una mano en su vientre —

—No, Kate — Contesto Robert — Estoy harto de los desplantes de tu marido hacia Mer, ella solo ha sido amable, buena y el simplemente la trata con desprecio. Estuve buscando durante varios días la respuesta a mis preguntas hasta ayer que todo cobro sentido. — Kate lo miraba atenta — Alexis tiene un lugar muy peculiar en la espalda — Comenzó — Muy rara ¿Lo han visto cierto? — Ambos asintieron ante su pregunta — ¿Sí? Bueno entonces se imaginan mi sorpresa al compararlo con una que tiene Meredith en el mismo lugar ¿no? Me pregunto ¿Cómo es posible? Hasta que me tome el tiempo de analizar perfectamente las cosas y miran que me he llevado una ¡sorpresa enorme! Nunca me había fijado muy bien en los rasgos de Alexis hasta ahora, siempre ha sido una niña hermosa peros esos rasgos, la nariz, los labios, los pómulos no son como los tuyos — Miro al escritor que permanecía estático junto a Kate escuchando todo — Y es más que obvio que tampoco se parecen a los tuyos Katherine…Y se me hace raro ¿saben? Jamás he visto una foto tuya embarazada Kate bueno al menos no de Alexis —

—Robert…—

—No Kate…no más mentiras — La corto — Y ayer me di cuenta que Alexis es muuuuy parecida a Meredith todo esos son sus rasgos ¿raro no? Por que como podría una hija de ustedes parecerse a mi novia — Suspiro — Lo que me hizo preguntarme más cosas y no encontrar las putas respuestas…Hasta anoche — Sonrió — Es increíble como el cerebro puede hacer que recuerdes cosas que parecía habías olvidado — Cerro los ojos recordando — _"Meredith es una diosa en la cama. Su cabello rojo, su cuerpo de infarto, Robert estoy con una diosa. Si la vieras te mueres. Quería despedirme de ella pero ni siquiera se su apellido. Solo se su nombre Meredith"_ — Cito cada una de las palabras con enojo y rabia — ¿increíble no? —Ahora me ataca una nueva pregunta que espero ustedes puedas responderme — Abrió los ojos y se acercó hasta ellos — ¿Sería posible que Meredith sea la madre biológica de Alexis? Pero eeeeh, eh, tómense su tiempo, no quiero que se confundan ni nada por el estilo — Los ojos de Kate se llenaron de lágrimas de inmediato. Robert lo sabía —

—Robert, escucha, por favor — Le suplico Kate mirándola —

—Sí o no —

—Robert, por favor —

— ¡SI O NO! — Grito haciendo que la detective se asustara — ¡RESPONDEME DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

—Sí…—susurro la mujer haciendo que Robert se echara para atrás negando —

— ¿CÓMO HAN PODIDO VIVIR EN UNA MENTIRA TODA SU PUTA VIDA? ¿CÓMO? — Grito de nueva cuenta —

—Déjanos explicarte Robert, por favor — Suplico de nueva cuenta la detective —

— ¿QUÉ ME VAS A EXPLICAR KATE? ¿QUÉ HAN ENGAÑADO A ALEXIS TODA SU VIDA? ¿QUE LE HAN ARREBATADO LA OPORTUNIDA A MEREDITH DE CONOCERLA? ¿ESO? — Grito —

—Tú — Comenzó Rick acercando a él furioso — ¡NO TIENES NI PUTA IDEA DE LO PASO! ¡NO SABES NADA ROBERT! ¡NADA! — Tomo fuertemente de la camisa gritándole — NO SABES LA HISTORIA NO SABES NADA…A TU NOVIA. A TU QUERIDA MEREDITH NO SE LE QUITO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE NADA. ESCUCHALO BIEN NADA — Robert lo miraba fijamente — ELLA LA DEJO, ¡LA DEJO! ¡COMO SI ALEXIS FUESE UN OBJETO QUE SE PUEDE DESECHAR! ¡COMO SI NO VALIERA NI UN CENTAVO! — Volvió a gritar —

— ¿Qué mierda dices ah? — Le contesto tomándolo de igual manera de la camisa — ¡Meredith jamás hubiese hecho algo así! ¡Jamás! — Grito —

—Rick — Lo llamo la detective sintiendo como un enorme borbotón de líquido cayo por todo el piso proveniente de su entre pierna. Se le había roto la fuente — Rick — Lo volvió a llamar pero el escritor estaba tan absorto en su pelea que no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía — Rick — Grito sintiendo como si le estuviesen saliendo 5 galones de agua que no se comparaba ni con la orina. No aminoraba ni se detenía, seguida saliendo como chorro —

De pronto el sonido de un llanto muy bajito capto la atención de todos haciendo que Robert y Rick se separan por completo mirando directamente a las escaleras. Incluso la de Kate que se encontraba en tan asquerosa situación…

—_Mamá…_— Alexis Castle se encontraba al pie de las escaleras con una caja en brazos en vuelta y adornada con un enorme moño rojo arriba mirándolos a todos mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas —

—_Alexis_…—Susurro sintiendo como el alma se le salía del cuerpo —

_¡Feliz cumpleaños Katherine Beckett! _Pensó viendo como Alexis la miraba llorando.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen Rw :)<strong>


	13. Dolor

**13**

**A sus 36 años Katherine Beckett creyó que había experimento todo en este vida, todo. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! Y es que el dolor de las contracciones que comenzaron 2 horas pues de que rompiera fuente no eran nada comparado al dolor que sintió y que sentía justo en ese momento cuando vio como Alexis la miraba estática al pie de la escalera con Meredith a lado suyo sin saber que hacer o decir después del terrible pleito entre Robert y su marido donde salió a relucir el origen de su pequeña pelirroja dejando al descubierto el secreto que durante 14 años habían mantenido guardado.**

**Cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules de su pequeña el mundo se le movió, el alma se le salió del cuerpo y su corazón se detuvo por una milésima de segundos. Confusión, decepción, enojo, ira y un sinfín de sentimientos se reflejaban en ellos haciendo que los ojos de la mujer se llenaran de lágrimas.**

**— _¡Alexis! — Grito cuando la vio subir las escaleras tirando la pequeña caja que tenía unos momentos antes en el piso— Rick — Lo miro, pero su marido parecía no reacción, su mirada iba y venía primero las escaleras, luego ella y por último el enorme charco de líquido que estaba debajo de ella — ¡Richard! — Volvió a llamarlo esta vez mas fuerte — Tienes que ir con ella —_**

**— _¿Qué?..¿Qué? — Movió la cabeza un poco reaccionando, soltando por completo al chico Rubio de la camisa que permanecía parado boquiabierto—_**

**—_Yo….yo…— Dijo tartamudeando viendo como Kate y Meredith estaban hechas un mar de lágrimas —_**

**—_Tú…te largas de mi casa ¿escuchaste? — Grito el escritor cuando estuvo junto a su esposa — ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Qué es todo ese líquido? ¿Le paso algo al bebe? — _**

**—_Ha roto fuente Rick — Comento Meredith acercándose hasta ellos, limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas—_**

**— _¿Qué? — Pregunto sin aire — ¿Cómo? — _**

**—_Mierda Rick, eso no importa… Alexis — susurro la detective mirando las escaleras con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas — Mi niña Rick — Lo miro — Ve con ella — _**

**—_Anda Rick— Pidió la pelirroja agarrando la mano de la castaña — Yo…me quedo con ella, ve con Alex, explícale las cosas — Rick la miro con agradecimiento, dedicándole una sonrisa para después besar la frente de su esposa —_**

**—_Gracias…—Susurro Kate poniendo una mano en su vientre —_**

**—_Meredith yo…— volvió a hablar Robert acercándose con cuidado, tanteando el terreno con su novia — _**

**—_Creo que Richard fue muy claro ¿no? Te tienes que ir de aquí — Contesto sin mirarlo, poniendo toda su atención en la castaña — _**

**—_Meredith por favor —_**

**—_Vete — Volvió a decir — ¿Cómo pudiste Robert? ¿Por qué? — Pregunto mirándolo por un momento— _**

**— _¡Dios! Perdóname Meredith, perdóname Kate — suplico acercándose más a ellas —_**

**—_No te acerques — Hablo por fin la detective mirándole —Vete Robert, vete de una puta vez — _**

**—_Ya escuchaste Robert, vete — Pidió de nueva cuenta la pelirroja ayudando a Kate que caminaba despacio hasta el sillón para sentarse agarrándole la mano fuertemente —_**

**—_Gracias — Susurro la detective cuando estuvo acostada por completo en el sillón y Meredith se encontraba a lado de ella — _**

**— _¿Por? — Susurro acomodándole la pequeña almohada en la cabeza — _**

**—_Ayudarme — confeso entre sollozos — _**

**Y ahora completamente sola en la enorme habitación blanca del hospital con tan solo una bata puesta la detective podía analizar muy bien la situación. ¿Dónde estaba Alexis? Era la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza una y otra vez sin respuesta, la había visto tan solo unos segundos cuando estaba ingresando en la camilla al enorme edificio pero de ahí nada, ni siquiera unas palabras o un beso de despedida, nada.**

**Suspiro con fuerza cuando una fuerte contracción la ataco haciéndola gritar y aferrarse fuertemente al borde de la cama.**

**—Buenas noches señora…— Un joven de alrededor 28 años alto, de cabello castaño y de tez alta tomo su expediente abriéndolo buscando su nombre —**

**—Kate, Kate Castle — susurro, respirando agitadamente, recuperándose del fuerte dolor —**

**—Muy bien Kate dígame, ¿ha roto aguas? — Pregunto comenzando las preguntas de rutina — ¿Podría decirme cada cuanto son sus contracciones? —**

**—Una cada cinco minutos — Contesto respirando por la boca sintiendo como otra contracción de avecinaba —**

**— ¿Y duran? — Volvió a preguntar anotando todo en el expediente —**

**—20 o 30 segundos — Dijo apretando los dientes fuertemente, aguantando el dolor —**

**—Perfecto — Cerro el expediente para después dirigirse al lavado y realizar el tan famosos "lavado de manos" — Le realizare el tacto ¿de acuerdo? — Dijo metiendo una mano en un guante de látex "esterilizado" para después colocarse el otro con rapidez — Bueno, abra un poco las piernas por favor — Pidió sentando en el borde de la cama — Respire profundo — La mujer hizo lo que el doctor le indico sintiendo como este introducía 2 dedos en su abertura —**

**La situación más incómoda de su vida pensó.**

**—Listo — Dijo quitándose los guantes que por obvias razones estaban manchados de sangre ya — Vamos por muy bien camino Kate…tiene por lo menos 4 de dilatación — La detective cerro los ojos lamentándose, al ser primeriza su trabajo seria excesivamente largo o al menos eso había leído en internet — Sera una noche laaaaarga —**

**—Ya lo creo — Susurro —**

**—Una cosa más señora Castle — Comento deteniéndose en la puerta de la habitación — _Feliz cumpleaños, _no hay mejor regalo que la llegada de un hijo— Y sin más salió del enorme cuarto blando dejándola completamente sola—**

**"_A la paciente de la habitación numero 404 por favor de pasarle una solución Hartman para 8 horas" _Le escucho gritar al doctor cuando salió de la habitación. Suspiro cerrando los ojos. Aquella sería una noche eterna, sin Rick, sin Alexis. El sonido de un carrito entrando a la habitación la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe encontrándose con una chica sonriente de alrededor 26 años.**

**—Buenas madrugadas Kate — Le saludo asentando el expediente de nueva cuenta — Mi nombre es Emma Carrillo y voy a ser tu enfermera durante el resto de la noche — Le sonrió de manera amable — Me encontraras por aquí deambulando checando a todos los pacientes que se encuentren por aquí — Suspiro — A ver vamos a ver — Comenzó a sacar de los cajones un montón de cosas que al parecer utilizaría con ella — Te voy a canalizar — Comento —**

**—Oh — Fue lo único que pudo decir sintiendo una contracción —**

**—Ayuda mucho respirar y sacar aire por la boca ¿sabes? — La detective asintió sonriéndole — ¿Es tu primer bebe? — Pregunto sacando un bote de torundas con alcohol, un bote de isodine solución, uno más de alcohol, una ligadura, un catéter enorme y un normogotero asentándolo todo en la mesa junto a la solución Hartman que tenía allí para después abrirlos sin tocarlos, para después hacer unos cintillas con la cinta que tenía ahí en la mesa —**

**—No — Contesto, respirando como ella le había dicho —**

**— ¿Nena o Nene? — Volvió a preguntar quitándose el reloj que llevaba para meterlo en su bolsillo para después abrir el normogotero conectándolo a la solución, colocándolo en tripie de la cama una vez finalizada su tarea se dirigió al lavabo —**

**—Niña —**

**—Oh, qué bonito ¿Cuántos años tiene? —**

**—14 —**

**— ¿Sabes que será este? — Acercándose a ella, tomando la ligadura — ¿Me prestas tu mano? —**

**—Se la entrego sin dudarlo, mirando todo lo que realizaba la chica — Niña — Murmuro, viendo como la enfermera amarraba la ligadura un poco más arriba de su muñeca —**

**—Abre y cierra tu mano por favor — La detective hizo lo que le pidió la chica que analizaba detenidamente buscando la vena perfecta — Nena ¡eh! ¿Cómo le pondrás? —**

**—Blair —**

**—Hermoso nombre — Contesto poniéndose los aguantes, agarrando de nueva cuenta su mano para pasar una torunda alcoholada sobre ella limpiando, repitió el movimiento 3 veces más esta vez con un poco de isodine para finalizar con alcohol — No te muevas de acuerdo — Tomo el catéter destapándolo fijándose una vez más en la vena elegida para después introducirlo con cuidado, realizo unos movimientos rápidos conectando el normogotero previamente preparado a el catéter — ¡Listo! ¿Fue planeado? —**

**— ¿Perdona? —**

**—Tú bebe, este…. ¿tu planeado? —Volvió a preguntar fijando el catéter con las cintillas —**

**—No —**

**—Oh— susurro guardando todo en el cajón de nueva cuenta — ¡Pues felicidades Kate! Ya sabes que por aquí estaré para lo que necesites— Salí de la habitación con el carrito arrastrando, dejándola de nueva cuenta sola —**

**Al otro lado del enorme edificio sentando en una de esas sillas poco cómodas de la sala de espera se encontraba Richard Castle hecho un manojo de nervios. La cena, Robert gritando, Alexis llorando, Kate rompiendo aguas, se repetían una y otra vez en su mente y es todo pasó en un solo segundo, un segundo en el cual su vida cambio por completo. No podía más con la angustia, no sabía de Kate y Alexis parecía no querer hablar, ni siquiera le miraba estaba sentada justo enfrente de él con el "Sr. Pepels" abrazado y sus ojos azules rojos e hinchados debido a al llanto que parecía no querer cesar. ¿En qué momento de sus vidas se equivocaron tanto? Su corazón se estrujo al ver como su aun pequeña hija derramaba de vez en cuando lágrimas intentando por todos los medios ocultarlas, limpiándolas con rapidez incluso antes de que lograran brotar de sus enormes ojos. Hundió la cara entre sus manos resoplando furioso, quería gritar, quería pegarle a algo con fuerza, descargar toda su furia y no podía lo único que le quedaba era esperar paciente…**

**— _¡Alexis cariño por favor abre! — Golpeo la puerta varias veces — ¡Alexis por favor! — _**

**_Nada. Solo el sonido de la lluvia cayendo encontró como respuesta _**

**—_Alexis ¡por favor! —La llamo de nueva cuenta — Ábreme cariño, hablemos — _**

**_Un fuerte trueno alumbro toda la casa iluminando por un segundo el rostro del escritor el cual se encontraba empapado por las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos azules. _**

**—_Alexis ¡No te estoy jugando ábreme de una maldita vez la puerta! — Grito nervioso, tardo un segundo pero se dio cuenta de su error, los gritos solo empeorarían las cosas — Perdón, perdón, perdón — Suspiro cerrando los ojos — Cariño por favor, abre hablemos, podemos solucionar las cosas por favor — El grito desgarrador de Katherine hizo que el escritor volteara rápidamente en dirección a las escaleras nervioso. — ¿Kate? — Grito sin prestar mucha atención a como la puerta de la habitación de su hija se abría de golpe dejando ver a una Alexis con cara de pánico — _**

**Las suaves manos de su hija acariciando su cabello lo hicieron regresar. Alexis se encontraba enfrente de él. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron el escritor comprendió que su hija no necesitaba palabras, lo único que necesitaba era un abrazo cosa que hizo, abrió los brazos de par en par recibiendo a su hija gustoso sintiendo como ella ocultaba su cara redonda en el hueco de cuello.**

**— ¿Va a estar bien verdad? — Pregunto en susurro, aferrando a su cuello —**

**—Sí, cariño…_mamá_ va a estar — Alexis respiro aliviada sintiendo como un parte de ella podía estar tranquila—**

**—Qui….ero….quiero verla — El escritor se separó rápidamente de ella, analizándola —**

**—Oh cielo, dentro de poco la podremos ver —**

**— ¿De verdad? — Intentando por todos los medios no ponerse a llorar. —**

**—Sí calabaza — La sentó en su regazo abrazándola, estrechándola contra él—**

**Las horas que pasaban en ese enorme edificio eran eternas o eso parecía, no sabían si eran los nervios o la desesperación. 8 vasos de café ya vacíos se encontraban en la mesita que estaba en medio de la sala de espera justo enfrente del escritor que mantenía en brazos a su hija completamente dormida con su peluche abrazado. Suspiro acariciando de arriba abajo con el dedo índice la perfecta y puntiaguda nariz de Alexis haciendo que se removiera incomoda suspirando audiblemente, una sonrisa en el rostro del escritor se hizo presente. Alexis seguía teniendo esa misma carita de cuando era pequeña, sus ojiitos, la nariz y sus labios finos y formados la hacían ver realmente hermosa.**

**Tres horas más tarde la detective de homicidios Katherine Beckett se retorcía de dolor en la pequeña camada incomoda del hospital soportando contracción tras contracción y es que aquellos dolores no se podía comparar con los cólicos menstruales como muchas veces las mujeres lo comparaban. Eso era otro mundo. Subían de intensidad con cada hora, con cada minuto, con cada segundo.**

**Se maldijo mentalmente por no haber tomado el dichoso curso "_Como prepararse para el parto_" al que tanto le insistió su marido asistir recordando las palabras exactas que dijo _"¿Que tan fuertes pueden ser Rick? ¿Más fuertes que los cólicos menstruales? ¡No me jodas! ¡No es nada!" _¡Que equivocada estaba!**

**Pero la realidad era otro el dolor que la atacaba mortal, era un dolor agudo que podía sentirse desde la espalda baja hacia el útero haciéndola retorcerse, sintiendo como sí algo se le estuviese rompiendo por dentro. ¡¿Por qué mierda no pusieron eso en la página que frecuentaba?! ¡¿Por qué?!**

**Según recordaba tras su larga e intensa búsqueda en internet sobre el trabajo de parto durante una contracción, su musculo uterino se tensaba y luego de relajaba, de esta forma se creaba una presión en la parte superior de su útero empujando al bebe hacia el canal cervical no sabía que cojones se significaba eso pero lo que si sabía era que el dolor la estaba matando lentamente y dolorosamente.**

**—Katherine — Entro el mismo doctor que la atendió unos horas antes — ¿Cómo vas? ¿Están subiendo de intensidad? — La detective asintió completamente sudada respondiendo a sus preguntas — ¿Te voy a realizar de nueva cuenta el tacto de acuerdo? — Poniéndose los guantes de látex el doctor se acercó a ella con una sonrisa — Abre un poco las piernas —**

**Y aquí vamos de nuevo pensó…**

**— ¿Y…? — Pregunto —**

**—6 — Saco ambos dedos de su interior quitándose el guante a los pocos segundos —**

**— ¡¿SEIS?! — Grito alarmada —**

**—Bueno Katherine es que al ser primigesta tu trabajo de parto es mucho más extenso, más largo tu cervix uterino va dilatando de apoco — Contesto como si nada haciendo nuevas anotaciones en el expediente — Tranquila es natural ¿de acuerdo? —**

**— ¿Cuándo podre ver a mi esposo? — Pregunto sentando un poco en la cama cuando la contracción pasó —**

**— ¿Aun no lo has visto? — Asentó el expediente de nueva cuenta en la mesita, metiendo la pluma en el bolsillo de su bata— Pues yo creo que ya es tiempo de dejarlo pasar ¿Te parece? — Katherine le sonrió asintiendo, viendo como el joven doctor apagaba la luz dejando todo a oscuras— Descansa un poco, los necesitas —**

**Una hora más tarde Richard Castle entraba a la habitación con una Alexis completamente dormida en brazos.**

**Su mirada divago por la oscura habitación buscando ese sillón tan cómodo del que la enfermera le hablo muy bien, tardo un poco pero al final lo encontró dejando a Alexis ahí dormida. Con pasos silenciosos se acercó hasta su mujer asustándola cuando sus labios tocaron su frente sudada.**

**—Rick — Susurro, tomando su cara entre sus manos besando sus labios — ¿Alexis? — Pregunto buscando por todos lados a la niña —**

**—Shh…sh… — Cogió su mano llevándola hasta sus labios depositando un beso — Está durmiendo, allí — Señalo el sillón, la luz de la luna se filtraba por las persianas iluminando un poco el rostro de la pelirroja — Tranquila ¿Cómo vas cariño? ¿Duele? —**

**—Como no tienes idea Rick — Confeso apoyando la frente en el pecho del escritor — Pero no, no quiero hablar de eso ¿Cómo esta Alexis? ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Meredith? ¿Dónde está ella? — Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas —**

**—Hey, hey no llores cariño, no llores — Pidió acunando su rostro entre sus manos — ¡Por favor! —**

**—No puedo evitarlo Rick, es que tu no lo viste, tu no…— El nudo de su garganta no le permitió decir más — Sus ojos, su mirada me dijeron tanto con ese cruce de mi miradas Rick, tengo que hablar con ella, lo necesito, necesito explicarle, necesito decirle cuanto la quiero, necesito, necesito tantas cosas Rick —**

**El llanto de quien hacía unas horas creía que era su madre le rompió el corazón. Alexis Castle permanecía en completo silencio con los ojos cerrados pegada al suave y cómodo sillón escuchando atentamente todo lo que su Kate decía escuchándola llorar, escuchando como le decía a su padre que necesitaba hablar con ella, que necesitaba decirle cuanto la quería.**

**_¿Cómo podía quererla tanto sabiendo que no llevaba su sangre?_ Se pegunto de nueva cuanta _¿Cómo?_**

**— _¡Gracias por acompañarme Mer! — Abrió de manera lenta la puerta encendiendo la luz — Perdona el desorden — Grito desde su closet sacando unas cajas — Es que desde que llegamos no he pisado mi cuarto — Río con inocencia — ¡Aquí esta! — Exclamo saliendo del closet con una caja de tamaño mediano envuelto con un moño rojo arriba — ¡Es el cumpleaños de mama! — Le conto recogiendo la ropa tirada que había en la esquina — De hecho faltan 3 minutos para que sea oficial —_**

**—_Cierto son las 11:57 PM — Le contesto la mujer checando su reloj — Esta muy bonito tu cuarto Alex — Comento recorriendo el espacio, mirando detenidamente cada detalle que había en el — _**

**—_Mama me ayudo, es más ese dibujo — Señalo la pared con una pintura de paisaje en el — Lo hizo ella ¿no es genial? — Meredith asintió sonriendo — _**

**_{¡NO TIENES NI PUTA IDEA DE LO PASO! ¡NO SABES NADA ROBERT! ¡NADA! ¡NO SABES LA HISTORIA NO SABES NADA!} Escucho como su padre levantaba la voz. _**

**— _¿Qué pasa? — Le pregunto a la mujer que salió de la habitación asustada — ¿Mer? —_**

**—_Creo que están peleando peque — Contesto prestando atención —_**

**— _¿Papa y Robert? — Salió de la habitación parándose a lado de ella — Ven vamos a ver — Cerro su habitación rápidamente cogiendo de la mano a Meredith arrastrándola hasta las escaleras, bajando de 2 en 2 los escalones aun tomadas de la mano, cuidando de no botar la cajita que llevaba—_**

**{_…A TU NOVIA. ¡A TU QUERIDA MEREDITH NO SE LE QUITO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE NADA! ESCUCHALO BIEN NADA ¡ELLA LA DEJO!, ¡LA DEJO! ¡COMO SI ALEXIS FUESE UN OBJETO QUE SE PUEDE DESECHAR! ¡COMO SI NO VALIERA NI UN CENTAVO! MEREDITH RENUNCIO A ALEXIS. MEREDITH RENUNCIO ALEXIS, RENUNCIO A SU HIJA.}_**

**_Su respiración se tuvo, miro a Meredith por unos segundos que permanecía inmóvil, con los ojos bien abiertos viendo como Richard y Robert se agarraban fuertemente de sus respectivas camisas muy cerca uno del otro y después Katherine…su madre o quien creía que lo era. Soltó la mano de la pelirroja de manera rápida y brusca logrando que la mirara con ojos cristalinos, miro a su madre y supo que todo lo dicho era verdad._**

**_Su corazón palpitaba desbocado en su pecho, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y su respiración se agito ¿Cómo pudieron? Fue lo primero que pensó. Decepción, enojo, rabia, ira, tristeza una mezcla de todos esos la inundo haciendo soltar las lágrimas que intentaba guardar. Necesitaba irse de ir, no podía verlo. _**

**_Boto la caja con fuerza para después subir las escaleras con rapidez ignorando por completo a Kate que la llamaba desesperada. Se metió a la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza para después echarle seguro. _**

**_Se tiro en la cama agarrando una de las enormes almohadas abrazándola con fuerza. ¿Por qué le mintieron? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Se preguntó de nueva cuenta. Llorando amargamente. _**

**_Como si fuese película su mente recordó cada uno de los momentos vividos a lado de Kate, la primera vez que la llevo al parque, la primera vez que le enseño a manejar al bicicleta, la primera vez que se cayó un diente, la forma en que besada su frente justo antes de dormir. La miles de veces que se acurruco junto a ella abrazándola porque simplemente la quería cerca. Esas veces en las que Kate la llevo al cine, cumpliéndole sus caprichos, no había nada en este mundo que Kate no le hubiese dado, ni nada en este mundo que ella le negara. _**

**_¿Cómo podía quererla tanto sabiendo que no era su hija? ¿Cómo pudo sacrificar tantos años de su vida cuidándola? ¿Cómo?_**

**_¿Cómo iba a poder odiarla por mentirle sabiendo que dio todo por ella? ¿Cómo? _**

**— _¡Alexis cariño por favor abre! — Golpeo la puerta varias veces — ¡Alexis por favor! — _**

**_Nada. Solo el sonido de la lluvia cayendo encontró como respuesta _**

**—_Alexis ¡por favor! —La llamo de nueva cuenta — Ábreme cariño, hablemos — _**

**_Escucho que su padre la llamaba desesperado pero necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba pensar, analizar todo, todo._**

**_Un fuerte trueno alumbro toda la casa iluminando por un segundo el rostro del escritor el cual se encontraba empapado por las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos azules. _**

**—_Alexis ¡No te estoy jugando ábreme de una maldita vez la puerta! — Grito nervioso, tardo un segundo pero se dio cuenta de su error, los gritos solo empeorarían las cosas — Perdón, perdón, perdón — Suspiro cerrando los ojos — Cariño por favor, abre hablemos, podemos solucionar las cosas por favor —_**

**_¿Cómo podría odiarla? No podía, esa era la respuesta JAMAS podría odiar a Katherine Beckett, JAMAS podría rechazarla, porque a pesar de todo ella era su madre, la única que tiene y la única que necesitaba._**

**_El grito desgarrador de Katherine la hizo levantarse de golpe preocupada, corriendo hasta la puerta. Quito el seguro con urgencia para después abrir encontrando con su padre preocupado. _**

**Ahora en medio de toda esa oscuridad la familia Castle se encontraba en completo silencio, un silencio que decía más que mil palabras. Ahora Rick se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama con Kate abrazada apoyándola cada vez que una contracción la atacaba. Alexis Castle Beckett los admiraba en completo silencio, sintiendo unas terribles ganas de llorar.**

**— ¡AHHHHH! — Grito Kate apretando fuertemente la mano del escritor, logrando que la pelirroja se acercara corriendo hasta ella.—**

**—_Mamá_ — susurro la chica haciendo que Kate la mirara con ojos brillosos, ignorando por completo el fuerte dolor que sentía _—_**


End file.
